To Protect Ones Own
by Jettara1
Summary: RATED MA, Hiccup is willing to doing whatever it takes to protect the riders and their dragons but he usually has a limit, until they're trapped in a cave with no food and water for four long, brutal days. Viggo's willing to free them but on one condition; an hour of Hiccup's time. One hour may be all he needs. WARNING NONCON, RAPE, M/M/M
1. Chapter 1

To Protect One's Own

He couldn't believe this. This was all his fault; he should have been paying better attention but how could anyone have predicted this? Maybe he should have, after all the Hunters weren't like the Outcasts or even the Berserkers pre-joining the Outcasts. Nope, Hiccup thought he had everything covered even after the last time Ryker pulled such a trap on them. The big difference this time was that they weren't in an ice mountain but an actual one with no Snow Wraiths or even a handy Whispering Death within the mountain let alone on the entire island. So when the cave in happened this time care of the Hunters and a series of boulders smashing into the rock face when the riders dove into the cave for cover there was no escaping. They were effectively trapped and it was all Hiccup's fault for thinking he had discovered another Dragon Eye lens.

The dragons tried blasting the entrance open but that failed, the cave in far thicker than anticipated and each blast only succeeded in causing more rocks to fall on top of them. So they tried searching for an exit, feeling a cool draft of air in the opposite direction. They lit torches, something most kept in their saddle bags in case of emergencies, and followed Toothless deeper into the mountain. They walked for hours until their feet hurt and journeyed to a fork in the path then searched one and then the other. Both led to dead ends with nothing but the barest cracks to the surface that allowed just the barest hint of fresh air.

"I guess we're making camp," Hiccup announced when everyone began slumping onto the rocky floor, too exhausted to go any further. They had previsions for one day, it wasn't unusual for them to camp out for a night or two while investigating a new island for dragons. Emptying the bags they passed out a fair portion of food to each other and some water. They took their time with the provisions trying to make it last while their figured a way to escape.

That was four days ago. Four days in the darkness, Four days trapped underground and trying to figure a way out. The food only lasted less than two days when they finally came to the conclusion they weren't getting out any time soon and started taking the tiniest of bites to try and make it last. It wasn't only the riders that had to eat but their dragons, too. The water didn't last much longer. By the end of the second day the riders and dragons experienced their first night on an empty belly and thirsty. The cave was also cold and the dragons did their best to keep a fire going and cuddle up to their riders.

The third day hope of escape was fading but they still had enough strength to try searching for a way out. Everyone was hungry and tempers began to flare. Snotlout, as usual, was the most vocal and complained almost constantly. He placed all the blame at Hiccup's feet for hunting after the stupid lenses when they no longer had the Dragon Eye. The others agreed with him, even Astrid, but they only grumbled about it without lashing out like the Jorgenson boy. Hiccup couldn't help but agree with them. It was his pride that put them in this situation and he should have known better than to lead everyone into a cave. He should have gone in himself and then everyone would have been safe and someone would have been able to save him. He admitted to that but it still hurt to have everyone turn against him as they did. Sure they were all still friends and all still cared about each other it just stung in ways that he couldn't quite explain. He did his best to try and keep spirits up but without food or water…well it didn't take a genius to know that it was only a matter of time before they began dying off or worse, instinct took hold of their dragons and they began pecking them off. It was something no one voiced but each knew to be a very real possibility.

The fourth day they knew they were in trouble. Everyone was starving. Everyone was thirsty. And everyone was tired. Time had no meaning. They didn't know it was day or night, if it was indeed four days or five. It felt like forever until the mountain suddenly shock with such force the dragons and riders dove toward each other and huddled together. Was it an earthquake? Was the mountain volcanic and awakening after being dormant so long?

Fresh air came like a rush and bringing with it warmth. Hope filled Hiccup as be broke away from the group to look toward the faint stream of light. The shaking had stopped and the sound of voices could be heard in the distance. "Dad?" he breathed, his throat dry and voice cracking. "Dad!" he tried, his voice not getting much louder but hope suddenly filling him. He should have known his father would come searching for them when their weekly dragon mail didn't reach Berk. He gave a choking cough as he stumbled toward the light, the rest of the riders slowly following. "Dad?"

He blinked as dark shapes blocked out what little light there was but he knew immediately it wasn't his father standing before them. Nonetheless he squinted at the men, trying to make them out as his mind raced. Did he send his weekly report to his father? Maybe. He couldn't quite remember.

Bright lanterns appeared and the riders shielded their eyes as the dragons growled warningly but even they didn't sound as fearsome as they usually were.

"Who's there?" Hiccup tried, stepping in front of everyone as he tried to make out who the men were. He had a bad feeling but ignored it. There was an opening and they could escape.

"Hiccup Haddock the Third," a deep familiar voice called to him.

Hiccup's stomach filled with dread. "Yeah?" he called back with growing anxiety. He glanced toward Astrid who was trying to hold Stormfly back, the dragon squawking and rumbling in anger but the dragons were no good to them right now. Without food or water their flames had extinguished. They were defenseless and the Hunters would take them down without so much as a fight. None of them could fight right now.

"One time offer boy," Ryker called, his voice more recognizable now. "Viggo is willing to free the lot of you and give you water but only if you agree to come out alone and meet with him."

That brought about mumbling from the riders, some telling Hiccup to do it while others, namely Astrid and Fishlegs – although the latter was whining slightly – whispered it was a trick and that they would kill them regardless what Hiccup choose. But there was light that way and Hiccup could see water sacks in some of the men's hands when his eyes finally adjusted to the light. Even if they had no food water would at least give them a few extra days. "If I go to him you won't harm any of our dragons or riders?" he called back.

"I told you he'd try negotiating," Dagur's voice could be heard somewhere beyond the light. "There's always a catch with him."

Hiccup held back a groan. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Dagur.

"Yes," Ryker agreed, ignoring Dagur. "My men will watch over them and make sure they and their dragons have plenty of water. Food will come only after you agree to Viggo's terms."

"Hiccup, no…" Astrid breathed, grabbing his arm but Hiccup had no other choice, it was either go see Viggo and hopefully negotiate their freedom or let everyone die and he couldn't do that. What sort of chief would he make if he let his people die rather than swallow his pride and face Viggo?

Toothless moved to follow him as he limped toward Ryker, his prosthetic foot causing his left leg a lot of pain after wearing it for so long. He stopped and turned toward the Nightfury, his hands raised. "No, bud, stay here with the others and don't do anything to anger these guys. I'll be back as soon as possible, okay?" He brushed his hand over his dragon's snout and offered a small smile that never met his eyes. "Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

The dragon warbled but did as he was told and lumbered back to Astrid with a grumpy whine.

When Hiccup reached Ryker every part of him hurt from fatigue. He barely acknowledged Dagur with anything more than a glare as the Berserker chief gave him a big happy grin, obviously sensing victory. Hiccup fought back the urge to punch him. He was in no condition to fight anyone and he would never win against Dagur. He might get a few good hits in but ultimately Dagur would beat him. Ryker grabbed Hiccup's arm and dragged him along while Dagur followed, causing Hiccup to stumble and trip, his legs unable to keep up. The bald man only stopped when he noticed Dagur following them.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ryker demanded, swinging Hiccup around as he turned on the young chieftain.

Dagur looked a little confused. "With my brother. He belongs to me. We agreed…"

"We agreed to nothing. Viggo wants to see the boy. What happens after that is up to him," Ryker growled, a murderous look on his face that had Dagur backing down if only a little.

"No one hurts Hiccup, do you understand? No one but me. If you so much as…"

"Yes, I've heard this before, you'll 'wear my rib cage as battle armor'. Careful, boy, or it'll be you who will have their ribcage worn as battle armor," the older man warned.

Hiccup looked between the two in surprise. He knew Dagur was a little obsessive when it came to him but he had never actually heard him threaten anyone over him before. He couldn't help but stare at the Berserker in open mouth awe before he was yanked in the other direction and ushered out of the cave. There was a camp set up at the base of the mountain and Ryker dragged Hiccup all the way to it as he yelled orders to the men to watch the cave and make sure the kids had water but not to let anyone out of it and if anyone caused trouble to bring the whole thing down on their heads. Hiccup struggled when the man said that but he was no match for Ryker. The man simply threw him over his shoulder and continued on his merry way until he reached a large tent made of multiple dragon skins. There he was dumped ungracefully on another skin before a table that Viggo sat behind studying the Dragon Eye. Hiccup inhaled sharply at the sight of it, his hand automatically going to his pocket where he kept several of the lenses.

"Ah…Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," Viggo purred, not bothering to look away from the Eye. "I gather your stay in the mountain was enjoyable. Oh, don't try talking, you must be parched." He nodded toward Ryker who shoved a sheepskin into Hiccup's hands.

The youth couldn't help it; he was dying of thirst and immediately pulled back the cap and drank his fill. The cool water washed over the back of his throat, easing the burn that had begun the day before. He drank until it was empty, knowing it was foolish and may make him sick even if it wasn't poisoned. When he was done he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and struggled to his feet, feeling vulnerable sitting on the ground. "My friends," he whispered before swallowing and trying again, his voice a little stronger now.

"They'll be given water as well," Viggo assured even though Ryker had already ordered the men to do just that. "I'll also make sure they and your dragons are well fed and freed as long as you agree to my terms."

Hiccup already knew he wasn't going to like this but he would do anything to save the others right now even at the cost of the wild dragons. His head bobbed up and down in understanding. "We won't try freeing anymore dragons," he promised although his mind was already working on ways to get out of such a promise.

Viggo gave a small laugh and looked up from the Eye with sudden interest. "Ah…now if only I could believe that." He gave the boy a charming smile as he stood. "No, my boy, I'm far more interested in the lenses you're hiding in your pocket there." He nodded toward Hiccup's hand that was still clasped self-consciously over his pocket.

The boy sighed and fished them out. Well it was a small price to pay for his friends' safety, he supposed. Handing them to Viggo he glanced past the man to eye the Dragon Eye. Maybe if he played his cards right he could save his friends and steal the Eye back and…

Viggo studied the lenses for a moment before turning his attention back to the Dragon Eye. "An interesting artifact, no?" the man drawled as he took it and the lenses and locked them in a large heavy trunk. "I bet you and your friends learned a great deal from it, haven't you? No doubt you'll do just about anything to get your hands on it again, wouldn't you?" He strolled back to Hiccup, his dark eyes never leaving Hiccup's. "I'm going to make you a very generous offer, Hiccup, and a smart boy would take it."

"Alright…" Hiccup said softly, taking a step back when Viggo invaded his space only to bump into Ryker. He gave a startled gasp and glanced up at the large man.

"No one's going to hurt you, Hiccup," Viggo assured, moving no closer. "Or your friends. All we want is a little of your time."

"For what?" Hiccup asked, his insides twisting in premonition. Ryker's large hands curled around his shoulders.

Viggo smiled as he lifted a hand and ran a lone finger down Hiccup's cheek. "Well I suppose that would all depend on you."

"I wanted that little blonde friend of yours. The one with the big mouth. I was going to give it a better use than her sass," Ryker rumbled in Hiccup's ear.

The boy's eyes widened in sudden understanding. "You want me too…with you?" he breathed in shock. He shook his head, certain he hadn't heard them right or that he was delusional and still trapped in the cave with his friends and this was all some strange and twisted nightmare.

Viggo gave his brother a look that clearly said to "drop it" as if they had had this conversation many times before. Then his focus was entirely back on Hiccup. "No one will harm ANY of your friends as long as you do as we say," he promised, his finger still slowly moving up and down Hiccup's cheek. "Is one hour of your time not worth the lives of five riders and five dragons?"

"One hour?" Hiccup repeated, playing it out in his head that was still spinning from days of thin air and lack of food and water. One hour didn't seem so bad. He bit his lower lip. Maybe if he had something to eat he could think a little more straight but he couldn't and all he knew for sure was that his friends were counting on him.

Viggo nodded. "One hour. Think of it as future training. A chief protects his own, no?"

The boy nodded. One hour. He could do one hour.

"That's a boy. Now let's get you out of those filthy clothes and cleaned up. Once we have what we want I'll give you something to eat," Viggo promised as he took at a hour glass and flipped it over to the sand slowly spilled to the bottom.

That did it. Hiccup was so hungry he couldn't think past the idea of food. He knew there was a catch to it some where's, that the Grimborn brothers were up to something but one hour seemed like nothing after days in the darkness. But that darkness suddenly returned when Viggo insisted on wrapping a blind fold over his eyes. Momentary panic consumed him.

"Relax," Viggo purred. "You're perfectly safe. We're going to undress you now. Then I'm going to tie your hands above you."

"Why?" Hiccup couldn't help but demand. He really didn't like this idea.

He felt Viggo's hot breath against his ear. "Because I'm asking you to trust me…for the sake of your friends. I promise no harm will come to you."

The boy shivered but stayed still. He didn't stop the men when they began to undress him, both being oddly gentle yet seeming to make sure to touch and caress his flesh as it was bared to them. While it was a little disconcerting and Hiccup probably would have been running away screaming had he been in the right. It actually felt nice when warm wet clothes touched his chilled flesh. He felt cold, grimy and sweaty, and fatigue was eating at him. He couldn't tell who was touching him, all he felt was the clothes and hot hands. When a rope was tied around his wrists he nearly pulled away but stopped at the last moment and regained a little self-control. He didn't speak. He didn't trust his voice not the crack or quiver in fear. Instead he took several deep calming breathes and tried to school himself to be as impassive as possible as his arms were risen above his head. He was stretched out until he was balancing on the tips of his toes. Once again the edge of panic took hold of him.

"Relax…relax…" Viggo cooed, rubbing his arm. "You're alright. Take a deep breath and calm down. We'll wait."

An hour. This would all be over in an hour, Hiccup told himself. He was pretty sure ten minutes had already passed, maybe longer with how thoroughly they had washed him. It took a few minutes – at least he thought it was a few minutes – to calm down but once he was he let out his breath slowly. "I'm okay," he breathed.

"That's a boy," Viggo said with what sounded like pride as he patted Hiccup's right bicep. "Do you want us to remove your prosthetic or leave it?"

"Leave it…please." Hiccup cringed. Oh Gods, he sounded so weak even to his own ears.

"Very well. Now we're going to gag you."

"I thought…"

"You won't be harmed, Hiccup," Viggo reintegrated. "However there are somethings we'll be doing that may either frighten you or cause you to make a noise that we don't anyone hearing. And the last thing you want is to draw attention to your present state of undress and it will save you from biting your tongue."

It sounded reasonable but the youth didn't like it. It meant another thing he would have no control of…not that he had any to begin with. He kept telling himself he was doing this for his friends, that if he did what Viggo wanted that they would be free and their dragons safe. Toothless would be safe. It was only for one hour, less now. "Alright," he conceded before opening his mouth and allowing one of the brothers to place a ball gag in it and tie it behind his head. This went way beyond his personal boundaries. He prayed no one, especially Dagur, walked in on this.

Large fingers stroked down his cheek. "Now only one last thing," Viggo spoke gently. "You see to truly appreciate what we're about to do you need to lose access to the things you rely on most; sight, ability to speak, and your hearing."

Hiccup jerked when fingers ran over his earlobe.

"I know, I know…we rely so much on them that we forget our most power sense…the sense of touch. I want you to focus on that, Hiccup. Only on that." Viggo brushed his lips over the sensitive lobe before gently nibbling it. "Trust me, Hiccup, you're going to be learning a whole new side to yourself before the hour's up."

The boy would have objected but he was suddenly shut out from the rest of the world. Warm wax was balled and placed inside each ear effectively cutting off his hearing. It was like being trapped in the cave again but this time there was absolute darkness, no one to hear him cry for help and no sound save for the frantic thumping of his heart. He tried breathing through his nose, hoping to calm down but he couldn't. For the next few minutes he was left alone, not one touch, nothing. For a while Hiccup thought he was alone and slowly he allowed himself to relax. A moment or two later he was gasping around the gag.

Freezing cold suddenly touched his chest. It was so cold that felt as if he were on fire which was a strange feeling indeed. His toes curled and he grasped at the ropes trying to keep his balance. A path was trailed from just under his right arm, over his pecks to his right nipple where it seemed to move in slow patterns around it, hardening the nub before moving on to the next one. Then it moved down his front, over his taunt and sunken stomach, down further still until it was just over his pelvis. No, no, no… he silently pleaded. If it went any lower he might lose control of his bladder and as embarrassing as thing was that would be so much worse.

"Shh…it's alright…it's alright…" Viggo cooed as he watched Hiccup's every reaction. The boy was a true beauty. Slight of build and freckled from head to toe, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third held a certain appeal that few Vikings had. In this state they could do whatever they wanted to him and no one would be able to stop them. But rape was not part of the plan. No, this was a test of the boy's limits. Teenagers were such interesting beings. Their emotions swayed so quickly and their bodies were not always theirs to control. He moved the ice back to Hiccup's chest. The boy was trembling like a leaf, obviously not accustomed to such touches. No doubt Hiccup had yet to be touched by anyone sexually yet. Perhaps he had a girlfriend amongst the riders but teenage love was nothing compared to the knowledge of a grown man, namely someone like Viggo.

He lowered his face to Hiccup's chest and took one perk nipple between his teeth. His tongue flicked the sensitive nub before gently suckling it. Hiccup sucked in a sharp breath around the ball gag causing Viggo to grin around the flesh in his mouth.

Ryker came up behind Hiccup, his large hands stroking Hiccup's sides. "You're right, three days trapped with no food or water has made him extremely sensitive." His fingers slid upwards to caress the youths under arms to play with the little auburn curls of his armpits. "Or perhaps it's a teenage thing." He pressed his nose into the curve of flesh and nipped at the skin before licking it better.

Every nip and bite made Hiccup jump and try to pull away but never getting more than an inch or two away. Ryker chuckled and nipped his way all the way down until he was kneeling behind Hiccup and admiring the round globes of his ass. The boy's whole body was tense now, his hands balled into fists and struggling to keep from losing his balance and hanging from them. Ryker licked his lips as he took hold of both butt cheeks and pulling them apart. "It's been a while since we enjoyed someone so young together," he noted, eyeing the ring of muscle around Hiccup opening.

"Our tastes don't usually coincide," Viggo agreed as he reached for a candle merrily burning on the table. He lifted it in its holder with one hand and took another chunk of ice in the other then turned back to Hiccup. His fingers splayed over the boy's chest for a moment. "Ready?"

Ryker adjusted his grip so that he was holding Hiccup's hips. "Do it."

Slowly Viggo dripped hot wax over Hiccup's damp skin. The boy jerked back toward Ryker who nipped his rear causing him to jump forward once more. Viggo immediately swiped the ice over the wax, cooling it before it could truly burn the youth. He did it again, dripping hot wax, causing the boy to jerk away only to meet Ryker's hands, mouth and teeth, then quickly cooling the wax. He did this for only a minute of two to increase Hiccup's level of sensitivity and slowly moving downward, making sure to drip wax over the boy's taunt belly and over his groin, allowing a few drops of wax to even splatter on his limp cock and taking care to cool it quicker than the rest. By the time he was done Hiccup was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his hands knotted around his ropes and kneels shaking so bad they threatened to give out from under him. Small sounds escaped him, something between a whine and a sob. Viggo left the flakes of candle drippings where they were and put his tools away.

Hiccup was given a moment to catch his breath before the men assaulted him again. Hands, lips and teeth touched, kissed and nipped at him. Ryker's ran his thick tongue over the crack between Hiccup's ass cheeks, lapping at his whole and nipping the ring of muscle. He worked the opening with the tip of his tongue, slowly moving it inside. A surprised sound escaped Hiccup and he tightened all around that tongue but Ryker was on a mission and paid it no mind. His tongue darted in and out of Hiccup and swirled all around the opening of the cavern while Viggo gently rolled the boy's balls in his hand.

Hiccup was completely lost. His breath kept hitching either in pain or sudden unexplainable pleasure. He had no clue who was doing what to him or even why. His whole body tingled but it was near impossible to focus on only one thing at a time. A tongue, he was sure it was a tongue by the way it moved, was licking the inside of his ass. It disgusted him but felt oddly good at the same time. He tried to jerk away but was held firm as that tongue went even deeper inside him. As if that wasn't strange enough but the other man was touching his testicles while gently chewing on the juncture between his neck and collar bone, his hot breath sending shivers down Hiccup's spine. Oh Gods! Hiccup didn't know what to do. There really wasn't anything he could do. He was trapped and other than flexing his legs he really couldn't do anything else. He whimpered behind the gag. He didn't want this. He didn't want any of this. All he wanted was to go back to his friends…back to Toothless.

His body didn't quite agree with his mind.

Pleasure filled him as the tongue in his rear repeatedly flicked over something inside him and the hand on his balls moved to his length and gently squeezed and stroked it, every now and then giving it a little twist. Blood seemed to drain from Hiccup's head and descend to the organ in response to those touches making him hard with sudden need. The boy whimpered again and tugged on the ropes in an attempt to free himself. Stop, he mentally pleaded, fearing he may lose his mind as pleasure began to overtake him. It felt good, so good compared to a few minutes earlier when all he knew was hot and cold and jolts of pain mixed with pleasure. Now everything simply felt good, too good - until something else worked its way inside his rear.

The boy was wet enough now to work fingers into without tearing him. Normally Ryker wouldn't care if he hurt a whelp like Hiccup but since Viggo had future plans for the boy he agreed to take his time and break Hiccup slowly. So he twisted his fingers inside the rider, finding the bundle of nerves that was his prostrate and gently teasing it. The reaction was near immediate. Hiccup tightened around his fingers, two deep, for several long minutes but it didn't last long. Viggo was teasing the boy's front and had knelt down to taste the boy's weeping dick.

"An hour can be a very long time," Viggo mused teasingly to the youth even if he couldn't be heard as he drew back Hiccup's foreskin. "Especially when you can't tell the passage of time." He licked the tip and breathed against the slit, coaxing it to full hardness. Then he held up a thin ribbed rod with a small ring at the end. "I think our young friend would benefit from a delayed orgasm. Perhaps learn a measure of self-control?"

Ryker grinned widely and continued stroking Hiccup's prostrate, his movements a little harder and deeper as a distraction while Viggo expertly inserted the rod into the boy's urethra. The rider squirmed again, his muscles once more tightening as noises of objection escaped his gag. Ryker inserted a third finger, pumping them in and out until they moved smoothly and the rod was completely inside the boy's perk. Then Ryker stood and began untying his trousers. The fabric felt confining and his cock ached with need. He took enough time to coat his thick, long length with lube before positioning himself at Hiccup's entrance. Taking the boy's hips firmly in his hands he pushed in while pulling Hiccup onto his length. Viggo helped by pushing Hiccup onto him as he licked and nipped at the big vein under the young man's now hard length. The boy cried out around his gag but could do nothing to stop them. With only a few small thrusts Ryker was deep inside him, filling him to the core. He gave Hiccup only a few moments to adjust to the foreign object within him then he began moving. Now this was Valhalla. Ryker closed his eyes and thrust deeper, alternating between fast and slow, gentle and soft, needing to loosen the boy for what was to come next.

"You're doing so well, Hiccup," Viggo cooed as he stood. He pulled Hiccup's head forward a little and kissed the other side of the youth's neck. "Much better than I thought." Undoing his trousers he fished out his dipping length and coated it in lube as well. Even though Hiccup couldn't hear him, Viggo felt the need to assure the youth that he was alright doing good. Other than the odd gasp and trembling, Hiccup had done very well at keeping his composure. "Now," he told Ryker.

His brother stopped his movements long enough to grasped the boy's legs and lift them up so that they joining was on full display. Viggo slipped between Hiccup's legs and pressed the tip on his length against the boy's opening and pushed in alongside his brother.

Hiccup let out a cry, his head falling back against Ryker's shoulder, as he was stuffed so full his stomach felt as if it would explode. They moved as one, pushing in and out, bouncing him on their lengths while fingers caressed and stroked his chest and pinched his nipples. Lips brushed over his face and neck. It hurt at first, being so full, but soon the pain subsided and a jolt of pleasure rode up his spine until he was panting and trying to push back. He had absolutely no control. His thighs were being held to his chest and his arms were still bond. All he could do was shake his head or fling it back when the pleasure became maddening. He needed to cum, he realized, his hips pumping forward as the pressure in his groin becoming unbearable. He tried to speak and make the men understand that he couldn't take this anymore but they were too consumed in pounding into him while littering him with kisses and nips to care. Something hot shot up inside him and filled his stomach, causing a strange bubbling sensation, but neither of the men stopped moving. If anything their movements began erratic and forceful.

His hearing suddenly returned when one of the men removed the ball of wax in one of his hears. The gag was removed next and he panted for breath.

"Do you want to cum?" Viggo purred in his ear, his tongue running over the lobe.

It took a moment for Hiccup to find his voice, his mind numb as it warred with his body. "Y…yes…" he whimpered, his voice not sounding like his own.

Viggo looped one finger through the ring at the end of the rod. With his other hand he grasped the back of Hiccup's head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Both men began thrusting even harder into the boy, slamming against his prostrate as their orgasms were nearly upon them. When they came Viggo pulled the rod from Hiccup's manhood allowing him to cum along with them. The boy screamed into Viggo's mouth, his body jerking and thrashing as his orgasm consumed him. His insides squeezed around their cocks, milking their juices from them. His seed spilled into Viggo's hand as the man stroked his length, coaxing him to spill every ounce of cum within him until Hiccup had nothing left to give. He slumped between the men, his chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath. Slowly, the men pulled out of him and his legs were lowered back to the floor. Hiccup was never so happy to have his arms tied above his head – his legs were too weak to hold him up.

"Very good…very good indeed," Viggo assured him, a hand trailing down Hiccup's front.

"Why…" Hiccup tried, his voice choked and confusion filling him.

"Shh…" Viggo whispered.

Warm wet cloths washed him down again, erasing every trace of what had just transpired. The men were thorough, more so than last time. His ass was flushed, warm water cleaning his inners and opening wiped clean. Then he was dried and redresses before his arms were finally freed. Hiccup was at a loss for words and couldn't bring himself to look at either man.

Viggo led him by the arm to the table where food was prepared and sat him down in the sole chair. "The hour is nearly over, eat," he instructed as if what had happened was a normal occurrence. It very well could be.

Hiccup knew nothing about these two men, at least not as much as he should have. He stared at the food. His stomach felt twisted and he wasn't sure if it was due to what had just happened or if he was still hungry. He truly had no idea what he felt anymore. He felt lost and like a small child before two strangers being offered something forbidden.

"Is something wrong with the food?" Ryker demanded, making Hiccup jump.

Hiccup jumped and looked up at him but he couldn't answer. He couldn't find the words. He wasn't hurt, he knew that. His body tingled and he felt drained but Viggo had kept his promise. He caught Viggo's eye and saw the little challenge there as if demanding Hiccup to ask a question and discuss what had just happened. "I'm not hungry," the boy answered, surprising himself as his stomach gave a little rumble but the mere thought of eating made Hiccup sick.

"Nonsense," Viggo countered knowingly. "You've gone days without food."

"It's not too late to force feed him," Ryker taunted, his gaze leering as he eyed Hiccup.

"Hush," Viggo ordered as he strolled back to Hiccup and placed a hand on his shoulder. He knelt down to eye level and made the boy meet his gaze. "What happened between us will stay between us. We won't tell anyone and I suspect you won't either. You have nothing to fear. Take a few bites and gather your strength. If you wish to discuss it at a later date I'll be more than happy to do so but not until you've recovered."

It sounded so odd yet Viggo sounded sincere. Hiccup didn't know what to do but he did know one thing. He couldn't eat. Not right now. Not in front of them. And he couldn't bring himself to discuss what had happened either. All he could do was stare at Viggo as his mind raced with thoughts that made no sense and fear ate at him. He had been afraid before for many different reasons but never like this. This was a type of fear completely foreign to him, especially with how causal the brothers treated what had just happened as if it meant nothing to them. He opened his mouth to say something, anything to try and get some answers but nothing passed his lips.

"Eat," Viggo encouraged.

"I can't," Hiccup managed but that was all he could say. He tore his gaze away from Viggo to look at the hour glass, thankful when the last of the sand feel to the bottom. He got to his feet unsteadily and stepped away from the table, Viggo copying his move. Hiccup stumbled back, not wanting the man to touch him again. "I…I need to go," he stuttered, unable to hide his nervousness.

Viggo simply watched him, his face pleasant and calm.

Hiccup gasped when Ryker grabbed his arm and tugged him out of the tent and out into the day light. Like before Ryker said nothing to the youth but he kept a firm hold on the boy's arm as they walked back toward the cave. They had gone no more than a few dozen steps when Hiccup suddenly felt lightheaded. He stumbled and was only saved from falling by Ryker's tight grip on him. He was yanked back to his feet none too gently.

"You should have eaten something," Ryker reprimanded. "If Viggo had followed my advice you would have."

"I'm fine," Hiccup insisted, trying to pull free only to be caught by someone else. He pretty much face planted into an armored plated chest. Blinking, he straightened to his full height, his backside aching and mumbled an apology that quickly fell short when he came face to face with Dagur the Deranged. "Dagur…"

The Berserker studied him for a moment before looking at Ryker. "What's wrong with him?" he demanded, reaching to grab Hiccup's arm only to have the younger boy pull away.

"I'm fine," Hiccup snapped, shaking both of them away from him. He made a pained sound as he staggered toward the cave on his own.

Dagur watched him with confusion before turning toward Ryker. "If you hurt him I'll gut you and Viggo."

Ryker gave a snort. "You're always welcomed to try," he answered before following the rider.

When they reached the cave opening the rest of the guards brought out the rest of the riders, all of which had been well fed and given plenty of water. The dragons had been fed as well.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called, pushing aside one of the Hunters and running toward him. She was quickly followed by the others. She stopped before him, her bright blue eyes regarding him with worry. "Are you alright? What happened? What did they do to you?" she asked, noting his pale face and dark circles under his eyes.

Seeing his friends all well and safe made the fear subside and relief filled him. He threw his arms around her and drew her into a tight embrace, needing to feel her warmth. "Nothing I wouldn't do again to protect you…all of you," he answered simply, burying his face in her hair.

The rest of his friends gathered around him, all asking what had happened and if he were okay. He wasn't but he wasn't going to tell them that. He was still too confused by what had happened to accept it let alone tell his friends about it. Not even Toothless or Astrid. For now all he wanted was to get everyone home safely and forget it.

The Hunters let them and their dragons go without a fight or fuss but Hiccup could feel Ryker's eyes on him as they took to the air and sure enough when he looked over his shoulder he spotted not just Ryker but Viggo watching him, a small smile on the younger brother's face, a promise that this was far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

To Protect One's Own 2

When the riders returned home they were tired and hungry and desperately need to bathe. Of course each had their own ideas of which were more important. The twins and Snotlout went in search of food, their bellies still rumbling even after being fed by the Hunters. Fishlegs look Meatlug to soak in their hot tube and invited everyone to join him, namely Hiccup who still seemed a little out of it and more stressed out than any of them had seen before. He was fidgety and seemed to withdraw when anyone came near him…even when Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know a good soak might help ease your nerves," Fishlegs tried to reason with his friend. "I'm sure Snotlout and the twins will drag everything in the food covers over so we can all eat and…"

"No," Hiccup answered hurriedly as he brushed back a rogue lock of hair. The idea of a soak sounded divine but the idea of stripping down in front of his friends, regardless of how many times they had all seen each other naked at one point or another, was a little frightening. He had no idea what the Grimborns had down to him. He hadn't been hurt, not really, although his rear stung something fierce, but he did remember the hot and cold game and he really didn't want to discover what they had done to him in front of his friends. "It's been a long couple of days…I think I'm just going to go home to bed and sleep the next day or two away."

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked, eyeing him worriedly. Then her face hardened. "What did they do to you? If they hurt you…"

"Astrid, I'm fine. Honestly. They just wanted an hour of my time," he tried to explain without going into detail.

"For what?" she demanded before stopping herself.

He gave a shrug, still not understanding why the men had done what they had done. "To prove me wrong, I guess."

She eyed him for a moment before shrugging as well. "A lot of luck there," she laughed, with a bright smile. "You're probably the most stubborn person they ever met."

"Yeah," Hiccup murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. He inhaled sharply at how sensitive suddenly was before remembering the men had been nipping and suckling there and there would no doubt be a mark. He kept his hand over it and stretched. "So…yeah…bed…I think I'm just going to crawl into bed and sleep. Do me a favor and don't wake me up if I sleep in." He gave a toothy grin before turning on his heel and heading toward the rope bridge that lead to his hut. He stopped, suddenly thinking better of it when his stomach twisted and knees suddenly felt wobbly. A part of him really didn't want to want to go to his hut alone but knew he couldn't simply call to Toothless as he normally would; Toothless had left with the other dragons to hunt having been cooped up in the cave fair too long. He took his time, moving slowly over the series of bridges until he reached his home. Once there he closed and locked his door, made his way to his loft and up to his bed, absently releasing the lever to the skylight so that Toothless could enter when he was ready to come home.

Everything he wore was soiled, filthy after days of sleeping on the ground and being unable to change or wash. He pealed them off and threw them in one corner before finally sitting on the edge of his bed and taking a look at himself in the dim light of the candle he lit and kept next to his bed. At first nothing seemed wrong, his eyes still having trouble adjusting to the light. He had to stare at his chest for several long moments as he ran his fingers over it, pausing only when he felt something very odd. Thin layers of wax flaked off his chest and abs and could even be found down over his limp dick. Under the wax were red markings, not blistered but a first degree burn, just dark enough to say it was there, as if he had spent too much time in the sun. It was tender but didn't really hurt.

Hiccup worried his lower lip, trying to understand why Viggo and Ryker did what they did. He was their enemy, had saved countless dragons from them. Ryker had tried killing him for Thor sake! And Viggo…well he didn't really know a thing about Viggo. The man had seemed more intrigued by Hiccup then angry or hateful. Hiccup didn't know what to make of him…of either brother really. One thing for sure, one thing that seemed worse than even what they had done to him was the fact that he could still FEEL their hands on him…their cocks IN him. He could feel it as if they were right there with him now and it scared him to no end. He didn't want to be alone with these confusing thoughts but he didn't want to admit what had happened to his friends either or try to explain how he felt about it. The pain and pleasure, how they mixed together, how he felt as if he might explode when he orgasmed…how could they possibly understand. He felt like a traitor for the way his body reacted but he had no control over it.

His stomach twisted and rumbled, reminding him once more that he had not eaten in many days but he couldn't eat now. Just the thought of food made him want to vomit. Instead he curled up on his bed with only an old quilt covering his naked form. All he wanted was to sleep and forget the whole thing had ever happened but what had happened was not something he could ever easily forget.

For weeks phantom touches invaded his mind, sometimes at the worst possible moments. At night he was able to take care of himself, touch his own body and care for the sudden arousal the seemed to plague him at the mere memory of a warm mouth around his organ. Sometimes his mind would wander when he was with his friends, but they were used to that and chalked it up to some new dragon and not what had happened that fateful day. As long as he was eating properly and healthy most didn't worry at all. Everything was pretty much back to normal, as if being trapped in that cave was a distant memory that they could banish by soaring through the clouds with their dragons. For the most part it worked for Hiccup as well and he and Toothless were never closer. Only Astrid and Fishlegs seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary.

It was little things really that alerted them. Hiccup had always been a little particular about touching. He didn't mind the odd hug and slap to the back, barely flinched when Astrid would punch him in the shoulder but that had all changed after the Grimborns. Now he shied away from even the simplest of touches, usually mumbling some apology before rushing off. Depending where someone touched him or for how long it excited him when it shouldn't. Utterly confused, Hiccup would hide in his hut and masturbate like he used when he was young and fantasying about Astrid. But now he had no set fantasy in his mind just the memory of phantom touches that made his body burn with need.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Astrid asked nearly a month after the cave in. She eyed Hiccup with watchful eyes as he adjusted his bracers. "You haven't exactly been yourself since we came home."

"I'm fine," Hiccup answered curtly, frowning at her. His patience had begun to disappear as his body seemed to take control of his actions. He couldn't sleep without feeling the two men touching him, couldn't think without feeling something think and hard inside him and suckling him. His life had become one endless moment of raw carnal need that had to end now. The only way to do that was do confront the problem head on, just as his father always advised him to do, and deal with Viggo and Ryker now, end their reign of terror and free as many dragons as possible while stealing the Dragon Eye back. Easy peasy. "Mount up," he ordered the other riders as he mounted Toothless.

The Nightfury gave a warble of concern. He had never seen Hiccup in such a state and it was worrying the dragon.

"It's alright, bud. I just need to end this once and for all," Hiccup grumbled.

The dragon let out a huff the unfurled his massive wings. He'd be happy once he had his Hiccup back, this grumpy Hiccup was starting to get on his nerves. The only time he seemed happy was in the air and even that had diminished as the boy's rut had grown. The boy needed to breed in order to get back to normal but Hiccup didn't seemed to have the same interest in Astrid as he used to which was a little disconcerting because the only other eligible female was Ruffnut at this point and the last thing Toothless wanted was to hear Barf and Belch gloating about how his rider had chosen their mistress.

They took to the air and immediately went into formation. Snotlout was muttering in the background that it was about time they took down the Hunters while the twins cheered him on, chattering about blowing up ships. Hiccup did his best to ignore them. After all it was the same every time they flew into battle. Free dragons, destroy ships, don't kill anyone. So why was this bothering so much? His hands curled around the reins to his saddle and he tried ignoring them but the gods seemed to hate him; their voices only grew louder.

"Would you shut up!" he suddenly yelled, surprising all the riders, including himself. He started at Snotlout wide eyed for a moment before his brows furrowed and eyes darkened. "This is a rescue mission not some outing. Focus." He wasn't sure if the last part was meant for them or him but he turned his back on them and stared straight ahead.

"What's eating him?" Snotlout asked Astrid as Hookfang swooped in close to her and Stormfly.

She shook her head unsure. For weeks she had been trying to get Hiccup to tell her what had happened to him when Ryker took him but he had refused to say and only grew angrier and angrier by her questions until he told her to back off and mind her own business. It had to be bad but he seemed fine physically.

The attack on the Hunters' ships began as usually. Smash and dash as the Twins called it. They began blasted the ships, remembering to stay far enough out of weapons range. Warriors raced back and forth trying to battle them, completely focused on the attacking riders that they failed to notice when Hiccup and Toothless dove at one ship and ducked into an open hatch when they quickly unlocked and opened cages to free captive dragons. They managed to do this with two ships before encountering a problem. The third ship was the largest and most heavily armed. The first obstacle was Dagur who immediately turned the nets on them while cackling like a madman.

"Really, brother? You thought you could best me?" the Berserker chief challenged as he fingered the trigger and took aim.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed as he glared at the redhead. "Seriously, Dagur, you need to find a better hobby," he returned. Just before the Berserker could fire the net Toothless dove into the open hatch and to safety. At least that's how it appeared until Hiccup came face to face for the very people he had been secretly searching for. He waited weeks to confront the Grimborn brothers but now that he was face to face with them he found himself frozen to Toothless's saddle just as he had been when they were frozen by the Frightmare's spray. His heart started beating incredibly fast and his body felt as if it was suddenly on fire.

"Hiccup Haddock the Third," Viggo purred, his hands clasped behind his back as he regarded the youth. Toothless growled in response but the Hunter ignored him, clearly not frightened by an angry dragon. "I was wondering how long it would be before you returned to us."

Ryker gave a smirk, his gaze leering as he looked Hiccup over.

The youth stared at them in a mix of horror and slowly blossoming curiosity. "I…"

"I say we just grab him and be done with it," Ryker growled, stepping toward Hiccup.

Viggo raised an arm to stop him, his gaze never breaking from Hiccup's, almost hypnotic in how they seemed to pierce into the boy's and straight into his heart. He saw the fear and nervousness in the young man but also how tight his body was. A small smile tugged at his lips as the blasts and battle cries above grew louder and closer. "I can see all those question bubbling around in your head, Hiccup," he said, his voice gentle and soothing. "I will answer them all but not now and not here. There is an island north of here that you have visited before, Dark Deep. Meet us there at sundown and we will discuss anything you wish to know."

Hiccup blinked, his confusion growing. He shook his head to break out of the trance like state. "Wait!" he cried, reaching out for the men but they had turned their backs on him and walked away. "I…" They were gone. Hiccup looked around, trying to get his bearings. He was in a hold similar to the others but there were no dragons. It had been a trap. Viggo must have known what he was going to do when they attacked. Did the flag ship have any captive dragons to begin with and if they did what had happened to them?

"Hiccup!" Dagur yelled from the still open hatch.

It was then Viggo's words hit Hiccup. The Hunters didn't want to capture the riders. They were letting them go…let him go. It made no sense. Why would he simply let them go yet offer to speak to Hiccup alone somewhere else when he could easily use the riders and dragons against him? He heard yells and cries, one distinctly belonging to Fishlegs. "Time to go, bud," he said, receiving a grunt of approval from Toothless as his partner pivoted and turned before leaping up out of the hatch and taking to the air. With a yell, he ordered the rest of the riders to retreat, their mission done. He barely heard Dagur yelling after him, cursing him as he always did. All in all it looked to be a successful mission, except for the upcoming meeting with Viggo.

Trying to come up with a likely excuse for leaving Dragon's Edge was a little harder than Hiccup ever expected. The other riders were used to him taking off but since the cave in Astrid kept a closer eye on him, always checking up and making sure he was okay even if he got testy with her about it so she wasn't exactly in the mind to let him take off on his own.

"I'm just taking off for one night to clear my head," he tried to explain. "I just need to need a little Toothless and me time. We'll just visit a nearby island and camp out…on our own."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Who do you think you're kidding?" she countered, her blue gaze hard and not giving room for argument. "You haven't been yourself for weeks. What happened when you went in the flagship?"

"Nothing. There were no dragons to save," he shot back. "Look, I'm not some little kid who needs you or anyone else to look after him. I've got Toothless. I'll be fine. We'll be back sometime tomorrow, alright?"

"No…not alright. If you think I'm letting you take off…"

"You'll what? Tell my Dad. Go ahead." They glared at each other for a long time before Astrid finally sighed.

"I'm just worried about you. You haven't been the same and…I'm just worried, okay? After what happened with Heather…"

His shoulders fell and anger depleted. "Yeah, I know." He touched her chin and lifted it until they made eye contact once more. "I'll be back tomorrow. I promise."

She nodded. "You better be or I'm going after you and kicking that scrawny ass of yours."

It was the first time he could remember smiling since this whole mess began and as a result he did something he hadn't done in a long time; he kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow," he reintegrated before climbing onto Toothless and signalling for his friend to leave before he could change his mind. The sun was already low in the sky. It was less than an hour before sunset. He was going to be late.

The say Hiccup was nervous was an understatement. His stomach was in knots much as it was the night after the Grimborns had taken him. His hands kept curling and uncurling around the reigns as he tried to clear his mind. One part of him was trying to talk him out of going while another demanded answers that only Viggo could provide. He continued onward, his mind set on his goal. He was only going for answers, nothing else. His friends were safe at home this time. There was no danger to them – although he did make sure that he and Toothless did a quick lap of the island to make sure – he had nothing to worry about.

They landed on Dark Deep shortly after sunset having decided to circle the island to see exactly what they were up against. There was only one small boat, the flag ship far from the island and moored quite a ways away. It seemed safe enough. A tent similar to the previous one Viggo had, or perhaps the same one, was set up further inland. A few guards mingled around but there were there to keep wild dragons back, not riders. They didn't notice Toothless fly over and land amongst the rocks several hundred feet away.

"Okay…so how do we go about this, huh, bud?" Hiccup absently asked Toothless as he watched the guards from the protection of a larger boulder. "Viggo invited us here so do we just walk up and say hi or attack or…" He inhaled sharply when he felt a whoosh of air pass by his ear and then Toothless let out a cry before falling next to him. He spun around to see his best friend out cold on the ground and Hunters approach them from all sides before a large arm wrapped around him and dragged him back against a hard and far too familiar warm chest. His insides twisted and body heated up as his breathing grew rapid.

"You're late," Ryker growled in his ear, his breath hot and causing things low in Hiccup's body to stir.

Any witty remark Hiccup would normally have made was lost to his as his body came to life. His wasn't the only one. He could feel the man's hardness push against his backside. This may have been a very…very big mistake.

He was dragged to the tent just as he had been that fateful day weeks earlier and shoved inside, Ryker following close behind. Viggo was waiting but this time he wasn't sitting behind his table but rather pacing anxiously, as if he had actually been worried Hiccup wouldn't show up. Hiccup only caught a glimpse of that anxiety in his face before the man schooled his features and took on that peaceful, serene look Hiccup had come to know.

"Ah…Hiccup, I do believe you're running late," Viggo said soothingly as the youth got to his feet.

Hiccup eyed him for a moment as he fought back his own anxiety, feeling a sudden calm at seeing the Hunter chief was not as calm as he tried to appear. "Well you know how it is…dragons to care for, riders to keep busy, Hunters to hide from." He gave a little shrug as if it were no big deal. He gave Ryker a sideways glance, not trusting the man in the least. "So you said we can discuss what happened."

Viggo just stared at him for a moment as if perplex before giving a soft laugh. "Yes, of course. Sit and dine with me."

"How about you start talking and I listen?" Hiccup countered, folding his arms across his chest.

The man eyed him then smiled. "Alright," he agreed but he filled up three chalices with honey mead and passed them to his brother and Hiccup. "No doubt you have a lot of questions."

"Why did you do it?" Hiccup demanded, trying to sound angry but more curious than anything.

"Because you would do anything to save your friends and it was better than holding you down and raping you," Viggo explained, as if it should have been obvious.

"Don't you have a wife?" Hiccup countered, not quite understanding why Viggo would want sex with him.

Ryker gave a snort of laughter and actually wiped away a tear.

Viggo frowned at his brother. "No, I've never married," he answered, glaring at Ryker.

"Oh…" Hiccup murmured, still trying to understand. He gave a shrug. "I'm sure you'll find someone as ah…gifted as you." Okay, so this wasn't really a conversation he wanted to have with the brothers. After all, he was still trying to deal with his own relationship issues with Astrid…or lack thereof. He wasn't sure where he and Astrid stood anymore. Friends for sure but anything more was questionable.

"Yes," Viggo agreed, a small smile playing across his lips. He stepped a little closer to Hiccup. "But it'll take a very special person to handle my tastes and you, my dear Hiccup, you handled it far better than I ever imagined."

"Wait…what?" Hiccup breathed, not sure he heard him right. "No, I'm not…I just did it to save my friends. I'm not into guys…I mean no offense. If that's your thing then that's great. Dagur's into all sorts of crazy stuff he'll be up for it but me? No…no, no, no, no, no…I need to bow out." He eeped when Ryker placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't quite understand, Hiccup," Viggo said gently. "The only reason your friends are still alive is because I choose to let them live. One signal fire at the top of this mountain will alert the rest of my ships to attack your precious island and slaughter every rider and dragon on it. I really don't want to do that, do you?"

"But there are no ships close to the Edge," Hiccup objected.

"Do you think you can make it back to your island with an unconscious dragon before my men reach your friends?"

Hiccup's face paled. They had him. There was no way he could save his friends without giving into Viggo. They had trapped him just as they had before. Swallowing the lump in his throat he nodded. "Okay…uh…uhm…" He flinched when Viggo touched his cheek.

"We'll take it slow like before," Viggo assured. "No one will hurt you, I promise."

"You said that last time," Hiccup countered with a frown. "You didn't mention the nightmares of phantom touches."

Viggo smiled serenely. "Well the experience is different for everyone and the fact that you've dwelled on it since is a compliment. Tell me…what do you feel?"

The boy gave a snort, trying to distance himself from what had happened. "It's like losing a limb, sometimes it feels as if it's still there."

"Interesting analogy. So it's as if we never stopped," Viggo hummed as he slowly circled Hiccup. He ran a finger along the youth's shoulders, grinning when he suddenly tensed up and inhaled sharply. "How horrible for you. All these weeks and we occupied that wonderful mind of yours and not once did you consider coming to me…to us. We could have helped."

"Yeah…I gathered that." Flexing his hands, Hiccup sighed. "Fine, let's do it and get it done with."

"Oh, well there's the spirit," Ryker chuckled with a shake of his head. "I kind of liked when he was trembling like a needy leaf."

"All in good time," Viggo assured as he stopped in front of Hiccup. "I don't want you to be scared, Hiccup. I want you to be a willing participant."

"Oh…so threatening my friends is what…foreplay?" Hiccup countered.

"In a manner of speaking." Viggo moved a little closer, his gaze never leaving Hiccup's. "The only question now is where do we start? Blindfold you? Tie you up? Gag you? All the above again?" He watched Hiccup's face, expecting the fear but Hiccup was doing a good job of masking it with utter defiance, as if daring Viggo to do his worse while seeming compliant. This time Hiccup would fight. The Hunter chief nodded in understanding. This was a different situation from before. The boy was curious, very curious but had yet to admit it to himself. First they would have to knock down those mental walls the boy appeared to have all around him to access and manipulate that curiosity and make it blossom into something wonderful. A bright smile lit Viggo's face as he glanced at Ryker. "Enema," he suggested, his smile growing at his brother's surprise then glee.

Confusion filled the boy's face. "What? I don't need a…"

"Oh yes you do," Ryker said, grabbing Hiccup's arm and dragging him toward the mound of furs that served as a bed. "Now we can do this the easy way or my way. Strip."

Hiccup glared at him before rolling his eyes and huffing. "Fine," he grumbled, removing his leather armor and chucking it to one side. His bracers and tunic soon followed. He hesitated at his trousers, momentarily having second thoughts. His lips pursed into a pout and he made a face before carefully balancing on his prosthetic and shaking off his boot then shimmied out of the pants until all he had left were his breeches and fake leg. He stood before Ryker, arms folded over his narrow chest and looking anywhere but at either man.

"Just as lovely as before," Viggo purred as he stepped up next to Ryker to examine their young guest. "So this is how we'll begin. You'll kneel on the furs."

"And what, give you both head?" Hiccup retorted, surprising the two by not being nearly as naïve as they thought.

Ryker grinned widely at the concept.

"Perhaps if there's time," Viggo corrected. "Now kneel and face the wall. If it will make you feel better we can bind your arms.

The boy studied them for several long moments then gave another disgruntle huff and got down on his knees. "Better?"

"Face the wall and get down on all four, butt in the air if you would be so kind."

Hiccup gave him a look, his brows furrowed and filled with disgust but he did as he was told, even placed his head down on the furs as if to cover his face and not bear witness to what the men were about to do to him. His hands curled around the fur as Viggo ran his hand over the youth's spine.

"Relax, Hiccup. These things are natural. We don't want you to be uncomfortable. In fact, we have a little something to help you," the man cooed, nodding to Ryker. The elder Grimborn trailed a finger over the boy's rear, his focus on all the things he can do to such a lovely bottom. "Brother?"

Ryker glanced away from the boy to his younger brother. "Hm…"

Viggo rolled his eyes. "The lambskin? The wine should be room temperature by now."

"Ah…" Ryker murmured as if waking up from a lovely dream. He got up and retrieved the wine skin that Viggo had prepared while the warriors set up his tent. A long hose was attached to one end and to it a Gronkle Iron plug with a narrow opening. The semi opaque hose was pinched near where it connected to the plug and the purple liquid could be seen. "You sure this isn't too much?" he asked Viggo as he carried the contraption to his brother.

Hiccup shifted, glancing toward Ryker before burying his face in the furs again and grumbling under his breath. Just get it over with, he kept telling himself. Just get it over with and go back to his friends and forget the whole thing happened. He'll put the riders on high alert, had more sentries and make sure the Edge was as secure as possible and prepared for any possible attack…

He inhaled sharply as something cold was pressed as his entrance. His muscles immediately tightened.

"It's enough," Viggo assured as he pressed the plug against Hiccup's tight opening. It was already lubed and ready to go. "I want to take this slow, give his inners time to absorb the alcohol. He should be ready within the hour."

Hiccup looked up in surprise. "Wait…what? We agreed on an hour for all of this," he objected, turning his head to look at Viggo. He scooted away from the object and turned to stare at the men, making sure his ass was safely on the ground. His gaze moved from Viggo to the strange thing in his hand, following the tube up to the sheepskin Ryker was hanging from a hook on the beam Hiccup was sitting next to. "What is that?"

Viggo sighed and added another layer of lube to the plug. "Your enema," he explained calmly. "And we did not agree on a precise time for this occasion."

The boy scooted further back until his back pressed against the dragon skin tent side. "An hour."

"My dear Hiccup, an hour is not nearly enough time for what I have planned for you tonight. Not if you want to be able to walk in the morning without your friends questioning you endlessly," Viggo reasoned. "The last thing either of us wants is for you to be hurt."

"Why not just do what you did last time?" Hiccup tried to argue only to receive a small smile from Viggo.

"That was just a little taste of what we can give you. This time we're going more in depth. Deeper, if you will. Now, you can willingly get back down on all fours or we can tie you down." When the boy only glared at him, Viggo nodded to Ryker.

The elder of the brothers grabbed Hiccup by the hair and forced him back into position. Then he tied the boy's wrists together in front of him and then to the beam. "Deep breaths, boy. You're going to be like this for quite a while. You better learn how to relax." Then, as if he had almost forgotten, he shoved a ball gag in Hiccup's mouth and fastened it behind his head. "I still think this might be too much."

"He'll be fine, Ryker. Stop fussing," Viggo reprimanded as he gently worked the plug into Hiccup's tight opening. He slowly pushed the plug in then pulled out. In and out and in and out until it slipped in smoothly, the wide bottom capping the entrance. The boy tried pulling away and made a grumpy sound but there was no escaping just as there was none the first night. "You said yourself keeping him compliant was only half the job, making him a willing participant will mean finding not only his emotional weakness, which is obviously his friends and dragons, but also that part within him that would bring so much pleasure that he will come to us seeking relief. Do you hear that, Hiccup? Did you know that deep within you there is one little spot that with the right motivation will break you better than any threat to your friends or loved ones?"

The boy growled around the gag and glared at him in defiance.

"You doubt me? Well…you'll soon see." Viggo turned the valve on the tube and the liquid began to leak into Hiccup's rear. He patted the boy's shoulder as the youth tensed up. "I know…I know. It's an odd feeling but you'll come to like it." He talked to Hiccup the entire time, rubbing his back and rear, assuring that he was okay and that they were doing this to help him.

Ryker reached under the youth and stroked the boy's flaccid cock and tugged on his balls trying to arouse him. He pressed on Hiccup's belly to see how full it was. He hummed appreciatively. "Are we letting him drain before moving to the next part or…"

"No, I want him full. I want the pressure to help push him over the edge," his brother mused, stroking Hiccup's quivering rear.

Hiccup tried pulling away but every time he did someone pulled him back. He couldn't escape the plug; it was deep inside him and pressing against his prostrate. The fluid pouring into him made his stomach bubbling and twist while his muscles seemed to burn and tingle without truly hurting. It was a strange feeling but the one thing that he did know for sure was that he felt full. He couldn't take much more or he'd explode. He tried conveying that to the two men but nothing more than a mumble past the gag. Please, please, please stop, he tried to tell them only to have Ryker start pulling on his dick, as if milking him. He buried his face in the furs to hide the cry that threatened to break past the gag. Why did that feel so good?

"Sh…such a good boy," Viggo breathed close to his ear. "You're taking this much better than anticipated." Dry lips pressed against the nap of Hiccup's neck making the boy shiver. His hand pressed against a swelled belly. "We're going to keep you full, Hiccup. Three lots of cum each should do it. Three lots in this lovely ass and two each down your throat. Sound fair? That's five each in total. Can you handle that?"

Hiccup didn't think he could but if it meant he could leave afterwards then he would do his best. He gave a tiny nod.

"Good boy. Now I want you to tighten you muscles when I pull you plug out."

The boy whimpered but did as he was told, thankful when the iron plug was finally pulled out of his body and the pressure of the liquid eased. He felt light headed and a little out of sorts. His stomach was full and he felt pressure on his bowels and the need to go to the bathroom but he wasn't given much time to think about it before something far larger and longer than the plug suddenly shoved into him. He gave a cry, his arms giving out on him. He would have completely collapsed if large hands didn't grab his hips, holding him in place as he was thrust into. It made the liquid inside him slosh and give him a woozy sensation.

"Fuck, he's good and slippery," Ryker crooned as he slammed into the youth. The sound of slapping flesh filled the tent, the man not going lightly in his need.

"Gentle, he needs to hold all that in. Abuse him too much and he'll lose it before we even have a chance to break him," Viggo advised as he watched his fuck the boy. Oh he loved the way his brother took a new lover. Male or female Ryker knew how to break a person but Hiccup was different. Viggo didn't want him completely broken. The boy had a brilliant mind, cunning and wise beyond his years yet also so naïve and young enough to train. The fully break him would be a shame but to manipulate him and make him into a needy little thing that would come back for more would be quite the accomplishment.

"If you want him to break then deny him orgasms," Ryker grunted as his hips piston forward. He went deep into the youth and stopped, Hiccup's freckled ass tight against his front. The boy was shaking and whimpering below him. Reaching past the boy he cut the ropes binding him then hauled Hiccup back so that he was sitting on Ryker's thick length, fulling sheathing it. He ripped the gag from the boy's mouth, grasped his throat with one hand and forced his head back onto his shoulder. "You liked that last time, eh boy?" He stroked Hiccup's manhood, bringing it to life then gave Viggo a knowing look. "Five times each? He'll never make without a rod."

Hiccup shook his head. "No…please…no more. Just finish it and let me go," he pleaded. His vision swam as if he was drunk and he suddenly understood what they had put in him. They had drugged him.

"Don't worry, lad, you'll get right into this very soon," Ryker crooned before running his tongue along Hiccup's jaw line and over his ear. He grinned at Viggo as his brother took out the dimpled rod he had made specifically for Hiccup. Giving the boy's cock a gentle squeeze he held it steady as Viggo carefully inserted it into Hiccup's urethral. The boy struggled and cried out but it wasn't long before the iron instrument was fully inserted and Hiccup collapsed against Ryker. He was given only a moment's reprieve before the man pulled out of him, flipped him onto his back and thrust back in. Hiccup gave another cry as the man lifted his rear up and pounded into him, the angle making it near impossible for Hiccup to move let alone escape as his only balance was on his shoulders and neck. He's hands faltered for purchased and ended up being grasped by Viggo. Ryker didn't last long after that. A few more thrusts and his first orgasm hit him and his seed spilt to mix with the fluid still already in the boy.

Hiccup wasn't given a chance to recover before he found himself sitting in Viggo's lap, another hard thick cock in his ass. Hiccup couldn't help it. He grabbed the man's shoulders, needing some form of support. His stomach was bubbling and felt strange. "Oh gods!" he whimpered.

The men approached sex in completely different ways. While Ryker preferred hard almost brutally deep thrusts Viggo was more laid back, moving slowly and teasingly while encouraging Hiccup to move on his own. His large hands caressed the boy's sides, cupped his rear and helped him move, bouncing him in slow precise moves.

"Please…please…let me cum," the boy begged, already filling far too full to hold out much longer.

"Sh…a good leader does not beg," Viggo reprimanded, a smirk lighting his face as he glanced at Ryker who was already setting up a series of toys to use on the boy.

Hiccup was nearly doubled over, his long callused fingers digging into Viggo's armored shoulders. "I'm too full…it hurts…"

"No, Hiccup, you're uncomfortable but no one has hurt or will. Now relax and enjoy this gift we're giving you. Who else would be willing to give you such devoted attention?" He ran a hand along Hiccup's neck before cupping his cheek and tried drawing the boy in close for a kiss. He couldn't quite explain his attraction to Hiccup Haddock but he was sure it was the boy's mind and how similar they were. If only he could convince Hiccup to give up this silly saving dragons business and join the Hunters. They would make such a wonderful team.

To his surprise, Hiccup turned his head away when Viggo tried to kiss him. "No…" he whimpered, not willing to allow anyone to kiss him. It felt so wrong. Sex was bad enough but to allow Viggo to kiss him like he had that first time…he couldn't do it.

"Alright," Viggo answered, frowning at being denied such a simple thing. "Perhaps it's time to put that mouth to better use then.

Ryker took the hint and grinned viciously. He left the toys on the table and strolled toward the two, all the while stroking his manhood to awaken it for a second round. He knelt to one side as Viggo lowered the boy back onto the furs. Hiccup was barely given a moment to understand what was going on before the bald man grasped the back of his head and shoved the head of his cock past his lips and teeth to fill his mouth. The man sighed with contentment. "Now this is what I meant the first time we took him. A little force feeding never hurt anyone." He grasped Hiccup's wrists when the boy tried to push him away and held them in one hand. "Suck, boy. The faster you do it the faster I'll cum. There we go. Relax your throat. Good boy. Good boy." He began thrusting slowly into the boy's throat, enjoying the feel of Hiccup's tongue on the underside of his cock and how his throat tightened and rippled as he tried to breathe around the thick meat. Ryker held him in place as he slowly fucked his mouth, keeping pace with his brother. "They should have called you Dragon Sheath not Whisperer." He chuckled at his own joke. "Or does Dragon Rider have a dual meaning. Do you 'ride' dragons, Haddock? Does that Nightfury breed you like we intent to?"

Hiccup gave a muffled answer which only served to encourage the two men to fuck him harder. He was almost certain that his stomach would explode when they came into him; Viggo's seed pumping into his guts while Ryker made him swallow every bit of his cum. They repositioned him, switching places, and began all over again, this time with Hiccup on his hands and knees, his face pressed against Viggo's groin, the man's length deep down his throat and Ryker filling him from behind. His belly felt swollen and if he didn't drown in cum it might just explode.

"You should feel grateful, Hiccup," Viggo purred, slowly rotating his hips as he stroked Hiccup's cum splattered cheek. He didn't have to do anything but stand still as Ryker fucked the boy from behind, forcing him back and forth on his length, sometimes going so hard that it caused the boy to gag. "A few hours of sex can guarantee weeks of protection for your riders and dragons. Is this such a bad price to pay? Hmm…such a lovely mouth." He touched the corner of Hiccup's mouth, mesmerised by the frothing of cum. "Swallow, my dear." When Hiccup fought against it, Viggo pinched the boy's nose and held him in as he emptied his load down his throat. He rubbed Hiccup's throat afterward, priding him on taking so much all again.

The boy only groaned and slumped on the furs, his consciousness fleeing in and out as he tried to ease his racing heart.

"Hold it in, boy," Ryker crooned, patting his barely noticeable extended belly. "You still have more milk to drink and swords to sheath."

The boy shook his head. "No…no more…please…" he whimpered, trying to drag himself away from the two men. He couldn't feel his legs, his spine and backside stung as did his throat and he had to cum so bad it hurt. He felt hot cum dripping down his thighs. As much as he wanted to protect his friends he didn't think he could take much more.

"Ah…poor thing," Ryker chuckled, watching Hiccup with utter amusement as the youth desperately tried to crawl away. "He'll never last the night if he doesn't get a little reprieve, Viggo."

"True, but it seems such a waste." The younger Grimborn clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "But I'm not without compromise. We'll finish the deal already set then unless our dear Hiccup has something better to offer."

Hiccup didn't. He couldn't think of anything he could offer the men to make all this go away. His mind was a fog of mixed emotions. His head hurt when he tried to think. All he could do was give a little whine when he was hauled into yet another position, this time on a table with Viggo between his legs. The man pulled his rear to the edge of the table before sliding back into him, making his tight cavern a second home. He felt like hours slowly went by as Hiccup as passed from one brother to the other, his ass and mouth equally fucked until he broke and began sucking them willingly if only to spare his throat and any possible damage they may cause due to his stubbornness. But it all led up to what appeared to be the grand finale.

The youth lay on the table, drained, exhausted and so bloated he felt ready to pop. He panted softly as Viggo strolled around his limp form idly caressing his limbs. "A little chafing but no real bruising," he mused.

"Please…let me cum," Hiccup begged, tears trailing down his cheeks but he couldn't move, couldn't even lift one arm or hand. He was going to pass out. He wasn't even sure if they were down, losing count at just how many times the men had cum, if they had cum, who had been in his mouth or ass and when. He winced when a rough hand squeezed his hard length and gave a painful cry. "No…no, don't!"

"Ah…let him cum, brother," Ryker cooed, stroking Hiccup's length to torment him more.

Viggo stared at the boy hungrily but he couldn't go another round just yet. Ryker was so much better at these things. "Very well. But save your toys for the later. I think he can handle a good old fashion fisting."

A sick grin lifted Ryker's lips as he leaned over Hiccup. "Is that what you want, boy, a good fisting to get all that cum out?"

"Please…please let me cum…"

The man nodded as he ran a thumb over the boy's bottom lip. "I'm going to enjoy this," he purred, fingering Hiccup wet, puckered opening. The boy hissed in discomfort but Ryker didn't let that distract him. He wiggled one finger into the youth at a time, his free hand holding Hiccup down by the chest.

"No! Stop…stop, stop!" Hiccup hollered only to be hushed by Viggo by a forced kiss. He struggled and fought twice as hard as he did when the men first took him, trying to break free but it was no use…Ryker thrust his entire fist against Hiccup's swollen gut making him arch in pain and the fluids he had been trying so hard to hold in to suddenly gush out. He was like having a huge cock inside him, pounding him into the table.

Viggo took over holding Hiccup down as Ryker removed the rod from the boy's urethra. Then the elder Grimborn bent over the youth and took his rock hard youth in his mouth as it squirted the first round of cum. He sucked and fisted the boy hard, making his whole lower half rise of the table in response. Viggo stepped back to watch, entranced as always when he watched his brother break someone. Hiccup was still crying out and thrashing about but there was no doubt of the pleasure on his face as Ryker gave him head, fisted his inners and pushed on his belly to empty it of the wine and cum he had been forced to hold in. He stopped fighting after a few suspenseful moments before wrapping his hands around the back of Ryker's head to hold him in place much as the men had done to him, as his orgasm hit him hard. His body jerked and shuttered in a full body spasm before his head fell back to thunk against the wooden table as he fainted, his body going limp under Ryker.

Ryker licked his lips as he stood. "I figured he wouldn't last long after that," he joked as he wiped his spoiled hand on an old rag. "So now what?"

"He'll be spending the night, we can pretty much do whatever we want with him," Viggo answered, eyeing the toys Ryker had pulled out.

His brother leaned his hip against the table. "It might be a while before I can go another round," he said honestly.

Viggo nodded in understanding. "Regardless, he'll need a milk enema before morning to help sooth his inners." He pulled out a rather large and long ivory dildo. "When he awakens we'll give him special gift to take home with him." His gaze travelled back to the youth lying limply on the table. They were far from done with young Hiccup Haddock but completely breaking the boy was going to take cunning not force.


	3. Chapter 3

He'd made a mistake. A calculated mistake but a mistake nonetheless. Viggo knew that now as he sat back in his magnificent throne and observed Hiccup Haddock asleep on the mound of furs the served as the boy's bed. He had considered allowing the boy to sleep on hiss bed but he didn't want to confuse the young Hooligan heir of just what his place was in this little game they were playing. Viggo was the dominate and Hiccup the submissive. But by doing so he had made one crucial mistake. He had allowed his libido and desire to cloud his judgement, to let him get carried away and grow angry when the youth didn't give himself fully to him. Something a simple as a kiss should not have been an issue. He had known from the beginning Hiccup had a girlfriend, or was in the process of cementing a relationship and would not easily give into him. Dagur had made such a comment in passing, although the Berserker probably had no clue what Viggo intended for his little adversary at the time.

Now Viggo sat back in his throne, casually sipping at his wine, the same brand as what he had pumped into Hiccup's stomach and reconsidered his methods. He had gone too fast, pushed too much and rather than break Hiccup had broken his promise and actually hurt the boy, if only a little. Fear and another harmful factor that he had failed to take into account and hurt his cause. He should have continued on the path he first set and gone slow, mixing pleasure with pain rather than sorting to punishment when the boy tried to reject his advances. It would have made the game transition more smoothly.

There was a sliver lining to the forced enema. Hiccup had become so drunk that he had lost consciousness near the end and would likely not remember much of what had happened. His body would still tingle and be tender but those were favorable results, things Viggo could work with. Also he had to do was make Hiccup want to come back for more. No, need to. Hiccup needed to come back or fear losing his mind, but how? How to turn this willful, hot headed young man into a needy little sex toy? Plenty of thoughts of the many nasty, delicious things he could do to that lovely freckled body passed through Viggo's twisted mind but the one he settled on was the image of Hiccup kneeling between his legs, defeated, bond in tight restricting leather casually sacking his master off after losing a game of Maces and Talons, while they discussed strategy. It was a silly thought of course but one that stirred the man's arousal and his cocktail twitched with desire. Hiccup's clever little tongue running along the fat vein on the underside of his cock, licking at sweat and lapping at pearly white beads of precum. It was such a lovely image. The boy's head bobbing up and down as Viggo ran his fingers through aburn locks, undoing the braids some silly girl had put there to gain his favor.

Such a exotic image made the man incredibly hard. His stiff cocktail pushed against the fabric of robe and poked through the opening to demand attention. Viggo absently rand his finger up and down the length as he regarded Hiccup lovely backside. It was a little bruised, to be expected after such a long night of hosting two full size cock, and his hole was swollen and red. It was healing nicely though. The milk mixture had done wonders to clean and ease Hiccup's inners. He wouldn't be able to handle a full blown fuck but maybe something a little gentler?

As a lad, Viggo had been jealous of Ryker for many things. Ryker was tall and muscular and could fight just about anyone and win while Viggo was sliver, and no so intimation looking. And Ryker had been gifted with a cock that seemed impossibly large while Viggo's was more average. For a while Viggo even hated his brother for the unfair physic but the gadsden had a funny way a making things equal. Ryker had the muscles but Viggo had the brains. While Ryker would happily just grab the boy, kicking and screaming, tie him up and pound into him until either he broke and died, Viggo was far more creative.

Standing from his throne, his cock gutting out to lead the way, he crossed over to the furs and the sleeping youth. He had an idea but it meant starting from square one but this time doing it on his own. He was thankful Ryker was busy drinking with the men and celebrating his little victory over the Haddock boy. Along the way he took a few needed objects from the chest of toys. As he told his brother, it was time Hiccup learned what they were meant for. One in particular would help guarantee Hiccup returned to them, this time without such a long wait.

Kneeling on the furs next to the youth's head, he bent in such a way that his length brushed against Hiccup's face and over his parted lips. He closed his eyes and hummed appreciatively as the warm wet breath brushed the tip. Ah, this boy was going to be such a delight once he was completely trained. He'll learn to suckle cock even in his sleep, like babe to a mother's tit. But there was time for that later, now was the time to ensure his prize. Moving from next to Hiccup's head he carefully straddled the youth's rear, allowing his length to rest against the small of his back and he bent down to brush his lips over he boy's head.

"Hiccup," he drawled softly as he shifted down to kiss the back of the young man's head. He moved to the boy'sleft ear. "Wake up my lovely."

Hiccup murmured in his sleep and tried pushing the weight off his back.

Viggo chuckled and moved his kisses to Hiccup's freckled shoulders. "Time to show your appreciation," he told the youth, his lips moving further down the body. His length was aching now. He needed to wrap it in the hot silky heat of the boy's core. He knew it was bad form to fuck a person in their sleep but truth be told he had already screwed the boy while he was passed out on the table hours early he just preferred a participating partner, even if by force. But the body wants what it wants. The good thing about an unconscious partner was the fact that their body was often relaxed and all Viggo had to do was squirter a little lubricant over the entrance and his length before slowly pushing in.

At first all the boy did was cringe and whimper, as if trapped in a bad dream. Viggo couldn't help but grin. Oh, this boy will be dreaming and thinking about this day for a long time to come. This time Viggo was proving his dominance over his young rival in a way Hiccupwould not soon forget. He bucked his hips, aiming for the little bundles of nerves that was sure to shock the boy awake. And so it did. Hiccup let out a little cry and jersey beneath Viggo, his hips automatically pushing back before the youth had a chance to think better of it and then he was scrambling to try and break free. Viggo pinned his shoulders down with one arm the raised his hips so that he was on his knees with the other.

"Easy, Hiccup," he purred, rocking his hips slowly now. "It's time to wake up and get ready to go home." His eyes fluttered shut as the boy's tunnel tighter all around his length seeming to milk him.

"Then let me go," Hiccup tried to growl but it sounded more like a plea and a shiver of delight raced down Viggo's spine to make him harder still.

"Without a proper send off? Nonsense. I want you coming back. I enjoy our little game."

"I won't be coming back," the boy promised but Viggo expertly worked his body, the hand holding his hips sliding down across his belly to stroke at his flaccid length.

"Ah, but I think you will," Viggo taunted, slowly his thrusts so that his cock gently glided over Hiccup's prostate. "You see, you also promised me you and your friends wouldn't rescue dragons from me anyone yet you did not keep your word. Why? Because you're curious and this..." He gave hard thrust that caused Hiccup to cry out. "Needed what only I can give."

"No!" the boy tried to object, unable to control the way his length was hardening to the harsh treatment.

Viggo shook his head in amusement. "Perhaps it's the idea of being fucked by two men...Brothers, that turns you on. Ryker will have another turn with you soon enough."

Hiccup nearly panicked them, his mind reeling with the memory of being passed around and brutally fisted. "No!"

The man's thrusts slowed again and he bent over the youth to nibble at his ear as he tightly squeezed his cock. "Then what are we going to do? I can tie you up and pass you around. It's been awhile since the men had any relief."

"You're sick."

"Perhaps. Swear to me you'll return within a week's time. Or my men will take their shore leave on your little island with your little friends as their entertainment."

Hiccup was a trembling mess but he actually did take a moment to consider Viggo's words, even with a cock stuck far up his ass and a hand practically crushing his manhood. "Alright...alright. I'll come back, just leave them and our dragons alone."

"Excellent!" Viggo said merrily and released his hold on the youth's genitals. He gave one last thrust before pulling out, still painfully hard and dripping precum all over Hiccup's backside. He grasped the boy's arm and pulled him to his feet as he stood. "Now to assure you keep your word and cement our agreement." Removing the belt for his robe he bond Hiccup's wrists together then strung them above his head as he had done the first time he introduced the boy to sex. He debating for a moment before deciding to gag and blindfold him as he did before. For this next part he had to ensure Hiccup's focus was on one thing and one thing only. "We have a few hours left before you need to fly off so let's take our time and enjoy it," he purred, although in all honesty he wasn't sure if he would wait that long. His cock ached tremendously. Walking around the youth he wondered at his next step. Fuck ing the boy would be so easy, so would forcing his length down his throat. No, this was an exercise in patience for the both of them. So he took a small leather belt from the chest and strapped it around the base of his manhood. The rewards of waiting will make it all the worth while.

"Now my dear Hiccup, as your father ever spanked you for being such a bad little rider?" he asked casually as he finger a flat paddle. He grinned, knowing the boy couldn't answer yet had his full hearing. He swung and the paddle made contact with sweaty flesh with a loud thwack. The boy gave a cry that was muffled by the ball gag. Viggo did it again. Five times in all but only to sensitized and plump that lovely ass. "When I was naughty my father often spanked my brother and I. It was only later in life I realized what a turn it can be. We're going to play a little game today. If you win you'll take home a nice this gift. If I win...well you'll still go home with something special. Agreed?" Of course the boy couldn't answer but it didn't matter. By the time he was done Hiccup would be walking a very fine line between sanity and slave to his basic urges.

He swatted Hiccup's rear again before gently rubbing it. "Now let's see. What toys did my loving brother bring for us to play with? No, too big. I'll save that for next time...and I assure you, Hiccup, there will be a next time and you'll be rising this big fella for my entertainment." It's was kind of a sick toy when one thought of it but Ryker had specially created it after first encountering the riders in a bid to break one he had become sort of fond of...or at least had some interesting and nasty plans for if he ever managed to get her alone. What better for a dragon rider than a dragon size dildo. But it would wait for another day when Hiccup was a little more willing to play. "Ah! Now this will help."

A small black fly whip made of horse hair lay in the bottom of the box. It was not commonly used as a toy but it would do the trick. He took it and ran the hair along Hiccup's side, tickling the youth. He moved it slowly across the taunt belly to the front then with a flick of his wrist slapped Hiccup's limp cock. The boy jumped back in surprise. "Pleasure and pain, Hiccup. That seems to be your key." He flicked his wrist again, harder this time. "What some see as painful others are turned on by. My brother loves to fist people..just ram his whole arm up a man's ass. Some see it as torture while others...like yourself, beg for more." He brought the whip low to hit at the boy's testicles. "Myself, I don't quite see the appeal unless you're into riding things so big." His mind travelled to the toy chest and the huge dildo awaiting a rider. "But I have other ways of breaking people."

He whipped Hiccup's nether region one last time before kneeling before his victim. It seemed the harsh treatment had aroused the young man. "But what is worse, Hiccup, so much worse than being tortured...is when you secretly want it so bad you turn yourself into your own worse enemy." Taking Hiccup's twitching length in his hand. He ran he tongue along the underside slowly and flicked it over his balls then moved up to the tip, peeling back the stretched foreskin to lick at the slit and pearl of precum that was slowly forming. He continued this until the boy was hard then stopped, electing a moan from the boy who had been on the verge of cumming. Leaving Hiccup like that, Viggo stood and moved on to the next item in his list of toys; a small set of weights that he carefully attached to Hiccup's testicles. A pitiful cry escaped the youth but that was fine. It was time he learned a little self control.

Breaking someone was a waiting game and Viggo was a patient man. He left Hiccup hanging there, hard and needy, and went to study the Dragon Eye that Hiccup was so obsessed with. His fingers danced over the tube, setting lenses and pressing buttons, casually studying dragon locations but his mind wasn't really set on the Eye's function as much as whether or not to give it back to the youth. But then Hiccup would have no reason to come to him aside from sex and their game would end far to soon. However; the idea of shoving the ancient device Hiccup longed for up his tight little ass was very tempting. Perhaps he could use Hiccup as a stand of some sort when he needed to project the images. It was a fanciful thought but not worth the possible loss or damage to either the Eye or the boy so Viggo focused on his maps instead until, from the corner of his eye, he noticed Hiccup slump and body finally relax. Sure enough his arousal had diminished and manhood fallen.

Without saying a word or making a sound, Viggo returned to the youth, knelt before him, and started teasing and suckling Hiccup's length again. This time he also finger ed the boy's ass, adding to the stimulation. Once again, when Hiccup became fully erect and on the verge of orgasm, the man left him. This was repeated for the next hour. Suckle, jerk off, licking, finger, nip, tease and bring Hiccup to the brink before leaving him hanging. The boy was in such agony by then, so desperate to cumming that tears actually streaked down his cheeks and his teeth bit into the gag. But Viggo paid that little mind. From time to time he would paddle or lightly whip Hiccup's ass, adding to the stimulation but never went as far as to let Hiccup actually cum. Even when the boy couldn't take it no more, Viggo only added to his anguish and humiliation.

Removing the blindfold, Viggo smiled at the young man and carded fingers through sweaty hair. "Are you comfortable?"

The tired anguish on Hiccup's face spoke volumes. These little tortures seemed far worse than anything that happened the night before. Hiccup had only been penetrated for a short time at the beginning and suddenly preferred that over been denied for so long. When the gag was finally removed he couldn't help but plead forrelease.

"No," Viggo said simply as he stroked Hiccup's damp cheek. "If you want to cumming then prove it. But first..." His face lit up as he placed what appeared to be a cup over and around Hiccup's dick and balls, making sure to remove the weights first then clamping the belt shut at the small of the boy's back. "To make sure you don't try bringing yourself to completion."

"What is that?" the youth demanded but Viggo hushed him and released him from his bonds.

"A charity belt," the man explained, helping him to the throne before forcing him to kneel before it. Viggo took the seat, grandly flipping his robe open so that his surprisingly still hard cock was on display. "Now if you wish me to remove it then you want to give me the best head you've ever given anyone."

The boy looked a mixture of scared, reluctant, and determined. Viggo only smirked, his victory already within sight. Hiccup hesitantly leaned forward on his knees and took the man's throbbing cock in his hands. Taking a deep calming breathes, he licked at the head. Viggo and Ryker had already given him some instruction on how to give head but most of the time it had been forced down his throat. This time Viggo sat back and let him take his time exploring the large piece of meat. He couldn't do it for long; his own length was crying for attention so he began sucking, bobbing his head up and down, trying to as much as possible while he rolled Viggo's balls sack in one hand. He must have done a good job because within a short period of time Viggo has fisted his hair and pulled his head back to cum all over his face. Hiccup grunted in disgust but held his tongue as white ropes of seed splattered over his mouth and nose.

Viggo gave a sigh of content.

"I did as you asked," Hiccup said, wiping his face. "Now get this thing off me."

The man silently eyed him.

"Well?"

"I said 'the best'. That was hardly your best. In fact, last night when you suckled my nuts between blow jobs was your best. This was substandard at best." Viggo stepped away from the throne, appearing disgusted when in fact he had enjoyed himself very much.

Hiccup tried to go after him but without his prosthetic he was forced to crawl which only made the sense of victory all the more real for Viggo. He took one last toy from the chest.

"As such, I win our little wager. Oh, you still get a little gift." He turned to Hiccup, a large brass butt plug in his grasp.

Hiccup was afraid to ask what it was as the man dipped it into a container of gel but he got the idea when Viggo returned to him and forced his head and shoulders to the ground before lifting his ass in the air.

"You are going to keep this inside all the way home. I don't care if you take it out after but you may need a friend to help." Viggo advised as he pushed the cold brass into the youth making Hiccup hiss and whimper all at once. "As for your charity belt...if you want it off you better return within five days time and your mouth better have gotten better or you'll never have an orgasm again. Although you are welcome to try removing it. The lock engages at your back so you might want to ask someone for help." He whispered the last part against Hiccup's ear before playfully nipping it. "Now get dressed and get out of her before I decide to piece those lovely nappies of yours...or your tongue. That there will improve your oral capabilities." He laughed darkly as the boy scrambled away to get dressed and put on his prosthetic, the plug and chastity belt making his movements jerry as he adjusted to them. Within minutes the boy was gone and a dragon cry could be heard in the distance.

Hiccup Haddock will be back this time. He had no other option.

Note: I typed this on my smartphone without my glasses so I apologize for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

To Protect One's Own 4

Four nights had passed. Four nights and Hiccup had yet to return. Viggo was beside himself. He had given the boy very specific instructions and a very clear deadline. One would think Hiccup wouldn't risk his friends and be a day early but here it was, the four night since their arrangement and the Haddock boy was nowhere in sight. Anger was one of the many feelings Viggo felt but there was also a tinge of fear. What if Hiccup had found a way to escape the chastity belt? What if Viggo had been wrong and the boy had swallowed his pride and asked his friends for help? What if…

The what ifs were endless.

Perhaps he was over reacting and Hiccup was simply keeping to the time line, waiting until the last possible second to arrive. Did he not understand such behavior was rude? Fashionably late may be something the youth enjoyed but it was unnecessary.

"You're panicking over nothing," Ryker assured. He and his men had been watching the Edge since Hiccup went home and reported back every night. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened yet. "Give the kid until tomorrow night, he'll be back. He can't wear that thing forever. It chaffs after a while."

Viggo nodded to himself, seeing himself as his brother must; an obsessive, sex hungry, pathetic she'll of a man. What had Haddock done to him? Was this how Dagur felt for the boy, what drove him insane? "You're right. I'm worrying for no reason. He'll come." He turned toward Ryker with a small grin. "However, let's extend him an invitation, remind him of his obligations."

"Kidnap him? That will raise suspicion," Ryker warned.

Viggo shook his head. "No, no, brother. Just pay him a little visit tonight. Remind him of what we're offering him and what we'll take from him if he fails to keep his end of the bargain. Gently of course. I wouldn't want him hurt."

Ryker eyed his little brother for a moment, unsure if he was suggesting what he thought he was. After a moment he gave a grunt, turned on his heel, and marched out of the tent to give orders to his men. They were going back to the Edge for more recon.

Viggo watched him go. Hiccup would come back. He had to or one of his little friends will suffer in his place and Ryker will be the one to pick the lucky replacement.

. . .

Hiccup had not forgotten the deal. It was impossible to forget when he had something like a chastity belt attached to him. The flight home had been the most horrid experience of his young life. No matter how his sat in the saddle the butt plug rubbed his insides the wrong way, making him hard and causing pain. He was intent on removing it the moment he reached his hut but that plan quickly changed when he reached the Edge and discovered everyone was wide awake and waiting for him with either questions or demands or complain to of one sort or another that immediately needed his attention. He didn't get even a moments rest as he was forced to deal with unruly wild dragons, fix the clubhouse because the twins had decided to experiment with breakfast. Chase down Chicken because she somehow got into the board pit and neither Tuff or Ruff could get her out. Listen to Fishlegs recite a list of hatchling that just had to be born that morning and then play twenty questions with Astrid would couldn't stop staring at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, or maybe demanded, Hiccup was unsure at that point.

"Yeah, fine just tired," he answered, holding back a yawn.

She didn't seem convinced. "You don't look fine and you're walking funny. Well funnier."

"Ha ha, another leg joke, thanks."

"I'm serious."

He rolled his eyes. He bad leg was acting up but it was likely due to the different angles Ryker like to hold it in while slamming into his ass…not that he was going to admit to that, not to her. "I slept the wrong get way and got a cramp. It's nothing." He didn't mean to sound so snippy, he was just tired. He only slept a short time the night before, if he slept at all.

She stared at him for a few minutes more before sighing. "Maybe you should try and get some slept now. I'll take the others and do a few patrol runs so Snotlout and the twins don't blow anything up and wake you."

Hiccup deflated right there, feeling unspeakable appreciation for the gesture. "Thanks," he said, a smile lifting his lips.

She smiled as well and patted his arm. "You look as if you can use it. I'll wake you for dinner."

He waved as she flew off on Stormfly before trudging into his hut with Toothless close behind. "Okay, bud. We need to get this thing out of me then work on the belt," he said, thankful he had been able to keep his composure as long as he had. He locked the door to his hut then headed to his bed. The butt plug had nearly driven him insane the whole day. Walking, bending, running…it kept rubbing his prostate and at one point he had become so hard his cock had strained against the chastity belt and Hiccup thought he would lose it if he didn't get some form of relief. Now he was going to get the accursed this out of him and put an end to this torture.

Dropping his pants, he leaned over his work bench and reached behind the grasp the end of the butt plug and pulled.

It didn't come out.

It was stuck.

Hiccup pulled and yanked but it seemed firmly in place and in fact hurt the taunt ring of muscle. Okay, relax, he told himself as he tried again. The object inside him was big, the butt of the plug wide which only made Hiccup worry more about what was inside him. It felt huge. He tugged again but again only got a sharp pain from it. It made no sense. Viggo had been able to insert it into him so easily, why wouldn't it come out just as easily? He continued to try for several long minutes, each time causing himself a mix bag of pleasure and pain as it rubbed his prostate. Finally he gave up. He needed help. But he couldn't ask his friends. What would think? If he told the truth he would never hear the end of it. One of them was sure to go to his father about it. No, he couldn't ask any of them.

He cringed. There was only one person who could possibly help get it out and keep him calm. "Toothless," he called to his most loyal and beloved friend. "I've got a problem, bud. Can you…" He gestured wildly at the thing stuck in his ass, too embarrassed to put his request in words. A frown marred his face when the Nightfury suddenly began laughing. "Yeah, yeah, I'm the laughing stock of the Edge. Just get it out."

A cold nose sniffed his rear and the device inside him before a hot wet tongue licked a line up the crack of his ass, slobbering all over the plug. Then Hiccup felt teeth scrap against his delicate skin as Toothless pressed his snout into soft flesh and grasped the end of the plug between his teeth.

Hiccup bit his fist to muffle a cry as the object t was unceremoniously ripped him. He felt blood drip down his thigh and his rear stung but at least it was out. It probably would have been easier if he was aroused, drunk and a least relaxed. He didn't care as long as it was out of him.

"Thanks, bud," he said as he took the butt plug from the dragon to inspect it. It was still warm from the heat of his insides but the brass object was large, meant for someone at least twice his size. Disgusted, he threw it into a bucket of scrap metal to be melted down later.

Now for the next t probably. The chastity belt was snug. Real snug. There was no space for him to even wiggle his finger it. There were a few holes in it, primarily near the bottom to allow air circulation and possible drainage. That was a bit of a relief if not disgusting. If he didn't get this thing off he would have to do his business with it on and that wasn't a pleasant thought. He tried wiggling a finger into the leather of the belt. If he could cut it then he could get it off. But it, too, was too tight. He could just barely, if he suckled his stomach in, get a pinkie between his hips and the leather. Viggo wasn't playing games. Worse, the lock was at the small of his back and he could see it to pick the lock. It didn't stop him from trying though.

So the first day went by without any success and down Hiccup was forced to urinate with the blasted thing on and out of sight of his friends.

The second day was no better but he continued to stay quiet about his predicament. Same with the third.

The forth day it became too much. Hiccup's temper and patience had gone out the door after cutting himself while trying to break the lock. Toothless couldn't get a good hold out it because the belt had no stretch and Astrid had no idea how much seeing her swim nod effect Hiccup. He was so horns a and so desperate he almost packed up left the Edge to get Viggo to free him. But then Snotlout just had to be Snotlout and get in his way.

"What did you do?" he demanded, cornering his cousin when Hiccup went back to his hut to fetch a weapon of some sort to fight Viggo with. He'd probably lose but he'd force Viggo to free him one way or another.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped, not meaning to. The problem was, with the chastity belt on he'd taken to swimming in the ocean almost twice a day just in an attempt to keep his genitals cool and clean but it didn't stop the itch or the need to touch himself thanks to Astrid just having to be so beautiful and perfect and Sevier than and human had the right to be.

"Whoa, growing a new pair make you all bitchy, Princess Outpost?"

"Shut up, Snotlout. I don't have time for this right now. I need to go talk to my Dad," he lied, not wanting anyone to know where he was really going.

"Maybe you should ask him to pull that stick out of you ass. Someone shoved it in real deep when you testicles finally dropped."

Okay, Hiccup had had enough. If Snotlout thought losing two teeth were bad, he was about to lose two more. "What are you talking about?"

To his surprise, Snotlout gestured at the front of his pants before raising a questioning brow. "Seriously? You haven't noticed the way the girls have been checking you out. I mean it's bad enough that Astrid keeps eyeing it but Ruffnut, too? Even Tuff has been talking about it. What did you do, strap a dragon cock on to empress the girls? Your old man is sure going to be happy."

Hiccup stared at him, not comprehending what his cousin was trying to say until he glanced at the front of his pants as well. He hadn't paid much attention to his appearance since being stuck with the chastity belt, his focus only on getting the blasted thing off, but now that it had been pointed out to him it was impossible not to see to what had gotten Snotlout so riled up. Anyone who didn't know about the chastity belt – which was all Hiccup's friends – would have thought his manhood had somehow magically frown to more than double it's size.

"Oh Gods.." He breathed, utterly embarrassed. "It's not what you think," he said quickly, unsure how to explain it. "I was…ah…building…uh…protective armor for…well…the groin?" That sounded legitimate right?

Snotlout's eyes lit up. "No fooling?"

"None at all."

"Awesome! I knew there was no way you were bigger than me. I mean, you finally got a little height over me but I still have the bigger cock."

Hiccup only smiled, not wanting to compare that particular part of himself to his cousin's. He rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe Snotlout could help him. After all, it's "armor" right? "Actually, I kind of have a problem with it." He lowered his voice for only the two of them even though there was no one else around. "I put the lock on wrong and can't undo it. Think maybe you can?"

Snotlout looked doubtful. "Why would you do that?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Too much mead the other night. I'll let you keep it."

That was all the inspiration Snotlout needed. He all but shoved Hiccup into the hut, locked the door and had his cousin seated on a stool, bent forward with pants lowered and shirt up in under a minute. Sadly those minutes quickly ticked away as he poked, prodded and cursed at the stupid device. "Of all the dumb ass things you've done Haddock, this one takes the cake. I can't even get a knife in here to cut it free. Why do you have to make everything so complicated? We need Gobbler. Go to Berk, get Gobbler and then give me this thing." He threw the tool he had been using onto the table. It was already getting late in the evening.

Hiccup thanked his head against the table. "In the morning," he grumbled. He highly doubted even Gobbler could get it off.

"I'm going get some food. You want any?" Snotlout asked, heading for the door.

Hiccup shook his head. "I'm going for walk, clear my head."

"Yeah, you do that. And when you figure out how to get that off give it to me. Better yet, build me my own with ties in front, not some stupid lock. Who freaking puts a lock of a cup? Like seriously. You saving yourself for someone?" The older youth shook his head and continued his little rant as he left.

"Don't tell anyone until I have it designed properly or you don't get it," Hiccup called after him. It was perhaps the only threat that ever worked on his cousin and would ensure his silence for at least a few more days. Turning to Toothless he sighed. "You might as well go with him and get some dinner. I need to clear my and as much as I want to fly it's not so fun with this thing on."

Toothless gave a warble but understood. Hiccup hadn't been the same since the chastity belt was put on him. He gave his rider an encouraging nuzzle before heading after Snotlout and the scent of food.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. His whole body felt tense from how he had been sitting the last few hours. He was amazed by Snotlout's dedication to get the stupid belt off of him, believing it to be some new form of armor. Only Snotlout would think it over important to protect his genitals. It would have made Hiccup laugh if he didn't feel like crying. He had one day left. If he didn't get this off he would have no choice but to return to Viggo and he feared what the man would do to him next. He could still feel the man's touch, the forced enema. The horrible brass plug. It made his insides twist in disgust. At the same time he feared the man would keep his word and attack his friends next. He had to do something.

Leaving his hut, he followed one of the trails. He had to clear his head and think this through. What would his dad do in such a situation? He gave a snort. HIS dad would never get in a situation like this. Nonetheless he tried to think as Stoick the Vast would. Stoick would gather his troops, blow the Hunters out of the water, then ask questions layer if anyone survived. Problem was Hiccup didn't have an army like his father did and couldn't risk the riders for his own salvation. No, he had put them in the situation that led to him bargaining for their lives. This was happening because of his foolishness which meant he had to fix it on his own.

He kicked a pebble in annoyance. Maybe he had something other than his body to offer Viggo. Perhaps he could design and/or build something for him? No, all the Hunter cared about was capturing dragons.

Hiccup growled in annoyance. Everyone said he was the bright kid on Berk yet he couldn't even get himself out of this mess. What was wrong with him?

A surprised cry escaped him when some large rimmed into him. Before he knew what it was, his mouth was covered by a large hand and he was swept off his feet and carried into a dark caves.

"Keep watch," a familiar gravely voice ordered. "No fires. I don't want anyone finding us."

Hiccup struggled, knowing just by the voice who had him. He strained his hearing to find the younger of the two but it seemed he was alone with the elder.

"Viggo's starting to miss you," Ryker hissed in his ear as he carried Hiccup deep into the cave. It was lit by a single lantern that held two little Fireworms, their warm glow dimly lighting the cavern. "He though maybe you forgot the deal."

Hiccup struggled to free his mouth. "I have one more day," he objected, not understanding why Viggo would send Ryker when the deal was for five night not four.

Ryker hummed to himself as they neared the end of the cave, far from the men. "He thought you needed a reminder than he doesn't give idle threats." One large hand raked down Hiccup's body to his groin and grasped the chastity belt. "I see his gift is still in place. How about the other?" He felt Hiccup's ass and grinned when he felt the plug no longer there. "Which of your friends got it out? No, don't tell me. I really don't care."

To Hiccup's horror his trousers and skivvies were pushed down to reveal his freckled butt. "Don't !" The boy gasped, not wanting to be raped again. Ryker was huge and not nearly as gentle as Viggo. GGod's, he couldn't handle another pounding from Ryker. His stomach hurt with just the thought of it. "I'll scream, I swear I will, and bring every dragon and rider down on you before you even…umph!" That big hand was over his mouth again, stopping any possible scream and holding Hiccup's head to Ryker's shoulder.

"Oh you'll scream, boy. Nice and load and nonstop as you ride my cock. And none of your little friends are going to do a thing." He pressed the hard bulge at the front of his pants into the crack of Hiccup's ass. "My men are already in place. Or didn't you notice how quite the Night Terrors are?" He chuckled darkly before hastily opening his own trousers and freeing his huge bulbous cock. Then he lowered Hiccup's trousers further, using his foot to bring them past Hiccup's knees before reaching down and removing the boy's prosthetic. Then he looped his free arm under the knee and raised it, opening the boy wide while Hiccup struggled. The boy clawed at the hand covering his mouth. "Keep fighting lad and I'll take you dry. You don't want it dry."

But Hiccup fighting, not understanding what the man meant. His mind was already spinning at the mere not on of what was about to happen and how it could easily happen to his friends at any moment if Ryker gave the word. In his mind's eye he saw his friends fighting, their dragons shot down, and losing and each one being brutally assaulted. Astrid, brave, strong Astrid being held down and…

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to banish those horrid thoughts and instead focus on the feel of Ryker's hot prickly rubbing up and down his crack. He had to calm down and accept what Ryker was about to do in order to keep everyone else safe. He had no choice. They were his friends. He was their leader. It was his job to protect them.

"There we go," Ryker purred in his ear. "That's a good little sheath. Now I'm going to give you an option…dry or wet? And since I'm in a giving mood I'll even given you something to numb the pain before we start."

Hiccup gave a little nod and was thankful when the man moved his hand from his mouth. "Wet," his whispered, too afraid his voice will travel.

"Good boy." Still keeping Hiccup's bad leg risen, Ryker took a pouch from his belt. "Unfortunately for you, I didn't think to bring lube. But Viggo did give me a little something special for you." In the pouch was a crushed white powder. Ryker wetted his fingers then dipped them into the substance, coating them thickly before shoving them into Hiccup's mouth. "Suck them, boy. Get it all. You're going to back to ingest all of it. And make sure my fingers are nice and slick." Just having the powder on his fingers made Ryker tingly. He could only imagine what it would do to Hiccup. He dipped his fingers in a second and third time, making sure the boy suckled every particular off before delving in a fourth time. This time he smeared the powder on this slowly loosening ring a muscle, making sure it was well coated before spreading it inside. The effects were already taking place. Hiccup was beginning to sweat profusely, and becoming fidgety. It may be because he had no balance of because the powder was indeed doing its job. Whatever the case, Ryker was please with the results.

"Take it off," the boy begged, gesturing desperately toward the chastity belt.

Ryker chuckled and instead coated his finger again in powder before running a hand under the boy's tunic and pinching one nipped, working the powder into the skin. He did the same with it's twin. "I don't have the key. For that you need to see Viggo."

Hiccup was nearly in tears. He was so hot, his cock ached and strained against the chastity belt. His balls felt fat and heavy. He never felt this needy before. "Please…"

"Dry or wet?" the man asked again.

Inside felt as if it was on fire. Hiccup couldn't take it anymore. He pressed his backside against the throbbing heat of Ryker's manhood.

It was all the invitation Ryker's needed. He grasped Hiccup's face, covering his mouth and forcing his head back against his shoulder. "Don't forget to scream," he teased before ramming the thick, wide head of his cock into that tight hole.

Hiccup screamed but if was muffled against the hand over his mouth. Ryker chuckled, pulled out and did it again. Unlike before, his movements were slow and precise. He didn't have to share with his brother, didn't have to worry if the boy bled or not. He'll, the kid was going to be so high on the powdered dragon cum that in a very short amount of time he would be riding Ryker's dick and begging for more. In fact, Ryker could invite the rest of the Hunters in and take turns buggering the Haddock boy and the kid would happily service them all if he thought for even a moment it would free him from the belt. But Ryker had never been good at sharing unless it helped his cause. Sharing with Viggo was hard enough but something he was used to. He always had to share his toys with his little brother growing up but it didn't mean he had to be gentle with them.

He bucked his hips hard, going balls deep in the boy. The slapping of flesh, muffled cries and deep grunts was all that could be heard throughout the cave. No doubt the men were enjoying the sounds, imaging just what their leader was doing with the boy. Precum made Hiccup's insides nice and sleek, the powder soon coating Ryker's cock as much as Hiccup's channel. He adjusted Hiccup's amputated leg so he could go deeper. This was good. So fucking good. His thrusts became harder. He was about to lose control.

Hiccup was trying to impale himself on Ryker's length. If he could only cum he'd feel so much better. He was so close…so very very close even without his cock being touched. Just a little more, that's all he needed. One good hit to his prostate and…

Ryker pulled out and Hiccup gave a muffled cry of objection. Then he found himself dropped unceremoniously onto the ground. "What…why did you stop?" he whined without meaning to.

The man stroked his still hard length as he stood in front of the youth. "You don't get to cum until you return to Viggo."

Hiccup gave a pained whimper. His insides were on fire. He had to cum. He had to cum so very bad. "Please…" he begged.

Ryker only gave a nasty grin before grabbing Hiccup hair ad forcing his cock in the boy's mouth. "Let's see if you got any better with that smart mouth. Then I might consider letting you have an orgasm."

Now the optimistic side of Hiccup said to just do it and get the man off as fast as he could and maybe get a little relief but the more stubborn, realistic side said it didn't matter because whatever Hiccup did wouldn't be enough unless he made the man do it. So of all the bone headed moves in the history of bone headed moves, Hiccup bit thee man's cock. He expected to be hit and possibly fucked into unconsciousness. He didn't expect Ryker to suddenly pull out and then thrust in so hard and so deep that the back of his throat was ripped and his nose was pressed against black curly pubic hair. His hands went up to grasp the man's hips and tried to push him away but both the man's hands locked behind his head, trapping him.

"I wonder if your lovely Astrid bites," Ryker mused before bucking his hips and gagging the boy. "I bet she'll put up quite the fight. I'll tell you what, after I'm done with your throat I'll let you watch as I fuck her. I bet her pussy is to die for. Of course I'll have to tie her to the bed the first few times but I bet she'll enjoy having a real man in her." He bucked his hips again, the fact head filling Hiccup's airway.

He pulled out a moment later, threw Hiccup to the ground and began fucking him again. He had almost forgotten why he was there in his anger and it wasn't to hurt the kid, no matter how much he deserved it. He focused on the bundle of nerves inside the boy, bringing him back to arousal, making sure he was hot and needy even as the boy was gasping for breath.

"Next time I fuck you it will be with an audience. I want the entire Archipelago to know that Hiccup Haddock is nothing but a swords sheath," he growled in Hiccup's ear before pulling out once more. This time when he stood before Hiccup and grabbed his hair it was to ejaculate across his face. "Don't make me come here to get you again unless you want your friends to watch you ride my cock." Dropping the boy there, he pulled up his trousers and stomped off. "You best be with Viggo by sunset tomorrow or I'll be here for you…with reinforcements."

Hiccup stared after him but said nothing. His throat hurt, body burned with need and cock throbbed to cum. What could he do? He could barely even move let alone try to pull on his pants. Voices echoed from the mouth of the cave, Hunters asking for a turn and Ryker ordering them to their ship. A sense of gratitude hit the youth. At least there was no one else. Soon he was alone and his body calmed, if only a little. He was so hot, so horns and he didn't get to orgasm again. He would have much rather Ryker fuck him into unconsciousness then leave him like this. His whole body ached with the need to cum. Eventually – he wasn't certain of the passage of time – he was able to move and dress himself. His body felt stiff and he wondered if perhaps he had passed out at some point.

The walk back to the outpost was slow and painful, every move reminding him of a need not met. Why did Ryker come tonight? Why hadn't he waited one more day to ensure he met with Viggo?

He wished he could touch himself and relieve a little of the pressure locked within him. Maybe he could fashion some…a rod perhaps that could help him. But that still didn't solve the issue of the chastity belt. He had no choice. He had to go to Viggo and not tomorrow night but first thing in the morning as soon as his legs stopped shaking.


	5. Chapter 5

To Protect One's Own 5

It was too much. Everything burn, pulsated, twisted and knotted. He had never ever felt such need, not even that one time when he accidentally walked in on Astrid bathing. No, this was so new, so painful that Hiccup honestly thought he was losing his mind. He had managed to make it back to his hut with little problem. Tuffnut had noticed him walking a little funny but Hiccup quickly explained it as a little tumble that had hurt his backside and after receiving a frosty look from the male twin as Tuffnut sized his up that soon turned to worry then a mischievous grin and shake of the head, he was granted leave with a teasing, "brilliant but clumsy," remark.

Hiccup didn't feel brilliant, he felt like an idiot. He was constantly checking his back for Hunters, peering into every shadow, staring hard into the forest knowing that somewhere out there Ryker and his men were waiting, watching. He could have told his friends and put an end to all this but he knew, deep in his gut, that eyes were all around them. Maybe it was paranoia, or maybe it nothing at all but wasn't about to chance it. He told Tuffnut he wasn't feeling and headed straight for his hut. He needed to figure out what to do and how to relieve the tension in his hard length that was still training against the chastity belt making it increasingly hard to think. He could feel hot precum spilling down his length and it only served to make him all the more uncomfortable.

He tried sleeping, hoping to banish the rogue feelings coursing through his body, that unquenchable need that only Viggo could save him from. He never should have waited so long. His stubborn was what sent Ryker to him with a reminder of his promise to the younger Grimborn, but why hadn't Viggo come himself and why didn't the Hunters just ransack the Edge and take them all prisoner when they could so easily? Was this a trap? Would Ryker attack the others the moment Hiccup left to meet Viggo? Or was this only to guarantee Hiccup's compliance.

So many thoughts raced through Hiccup's mind but nothing eased the going tension within Hiccup's body. He needed to cum. He needed to be filled. He needed to be fucked until all he saw was white. His breathing became rapid as his body grew hotter. What had Ryker given him? What was that powder and why was his body reacting in such a way?

For hours he tried to sleep but ended up tossing and turning in bed instead. Even Toothless grew worried and tried affectionately licking him but all it did was excite Hiccup more. By early morning the boy gave up. He sat on the edge of his bed, panting heavily and covered in sweat. "I need Viggo," he whispered to himself before looking good to his doubtful friend. "If I do as he says he'll remove this thing and everything will be alright. He can't possibly make me wear this forever, right?"

Toothless grumbled an objection, pretty certain that if Viggo wanted Hiccup to wear the contraption forever he'd do just that.

"I'll just go, give him what he wants then come back," the youth released as he yanked on his clothing. It sounded simple enough, although nothing was simple when it came to Viggo. But Hiccup's mind was so clouded with luster and need that he was almost ready to admit to his friends his own stupidity and hope that they could help him. But what would they think of him? Would they still see him as their leader and future chief or as some sorry little where in desperate need of cock. Oh Gods…if his father ever found out…

Shame filled Hiccup but so did determination. He wasn't going to tell anyone. He'll deal with Viggo alone. But it was so early in the morning where could he possibly tell the others he was going and what would make the most sense. Well he did tell Snotlout he needed Gobbler to removed the "cup" and he did tell Tuffnut he wasn't feeling well, so he quickly jotted a note that he was returning to Berk to get some medicine as well as speak to Gobbler about an invention gone wrong and would be back in a few days. That should give him plenty of time to satisfy Viggo, get himself out of this mess and steal the Dragon Eye back without worrying about any of his friends getting hurt. Maybe he could send word to his father and have the "A" team and the Berk Guard sent to the Edge to help protect his friends should his plans go awry.

Satisfied that he was making the right move and that he could somehow outsmart Viggo, Hiccup coaxed Toothless into his flight gear then quietly left his hut. He glanced around, happy to see that all the huts' lights were out and the only ones on patrol were Snotlout and Hook fang who both sitting on the deck of the club house snoring away. Hiccup could honestly hear them all the way at his hut. Normally he would reprimand his cousin for sleeping on the job but today he couldn't have asked for a better sight. He silently mounted Toothless and together they flew off to Viggo's base camp several long miles away.

Ryker must have anticipated his move because it wasn't long before the Hunters cast off behind him, catching the winds and heading back to base.

The closer to the island Hiccup got the more his mind warned with his body over whether or not this was the right move. His body grew hotter with every passing minute and erotica images and phantom touches plagued him. The way his body moved on Toothless's back, the chastity belt rubbing against his ever hardening length was maddening. This was soon much worse than the butt plug days earlier. But his mind, that small part that could still think for itself, urged him to turn back, that their had to be a better way, that if he simply told the gang they could attack Viggo together. But he couldn't turn back. Not now, not when he was so close to getting actual relief. He knew he could take control of the situation and turn it back on Viggo…somehow, he just needed to clear his head.

When they landed this time, Hiccup all but rain to the tent, ignoring the Hunters altogether. "Go hide in the mountains, bud. I'll call when it's time to go home," he told Toothless, surprising the Hunters when he turned an almost insane look on them. "The first to even think of laying a finger on him dies." His words took even him by surprise and the Nightfury looked at him questioningly.

"You heard Haddock," a silky voice called making Hiccup's hair stand on end. "The Nightfury is off limits."

Hiccup's breathing grew rapid once more. He had nearly gained control of himself until he heard Viggo speak and then his body went into overdrive and he thought he might just cum from that voice alone. This should was worse than any wet dream he ever had. He had to bite his lips when he turned to face the man, fearful his knees might give out.

"Hiccup," Viggo greater as if speaking to a long lost friend. The man stood a short distance from his tent wearing only his black trousers and boots, nothing else. He gave Toothless a passing glance as the dragon darted away with a low, warning growl. He opened his arms wide to the youth and drew him in for a hug, making sure to press their bodies firmly together. "I feared you wouldn't be able to make it. I trust you will be staying with me for more than a few hours. I have many things planned for us." He said the last part in a whispered against the young man's ear.

Hiccup gave a shuddered breath, his knees suddenly weak and body flushed. "A day…maybe two," he breathed before stopping himself.

Viggo's eyes lit up. "Excellent!" he chirped, clapping the boy on the back before leading him into the tent. "I gather Ryker gave you my message and is on his way back?"

"He was right behind me," Hiccup answered with a nod. Once they were inside the tent his composure broke. "Get this thing off me and I'll do whatever you want," he begged, gesturing wildly at his groin. "I can't take it anymore. Please, just take it off."

The dark hair man looked a little surprised before he clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Now why would I do that? I have access to everything I need already." He reached behind Hiccup and took his ass cheeks in both hands then gave them a good squeeze.

Hiccup was desperate. "I'll…I'll give you the key to the Dragon Eye."

"Tempting," Viggo mused. He traced one finger over Hiccup's bottom lip. "However, what I want is far more valuable than a mere key."

"Anything," the boy begged, tears dotting his long lashes.

Viggo hummed thoughtfully before leaving Hiccup to stroll to his thrown. He sat down and eyed the youth for a moment. "We have two days to finally get to know each other. Perhaps we should take this slow. Get to know each and enjoy one another's company before jumping right into things."

An unviking like whine escaped the boy making Viggo grin widely. "I need this off now. I'll die if it's not removed."

"I highly doubt that."

"What do you want from me? I do I have to do to get this off."

Viggo's grin broke into a huge smile. "Entertain me. Remove your clothing slowly and dance for me."

The boy stared at him horrified. "What?"

"Come now. You're in agony. Wouldn't pleasing make your suffering go away faster. We could play a game of Maces and Talons while we wait for Ryker instead. That may take a few hours or…" he raised a brow suggestively.

Hiccup's hands balled into fists but he was so hot, so desperate and needy that he had no other choice. Taking a deep breath he nodded and began removing his armor. This was so humiliating. He threw his shoulder pads on the ground, desperate to get this over with.

"Slowly," Viggo instructed, watching Hiccup intently. He smiled at the boy's frustration but he wasn't about to let the boy rush through this. Once Hiccup's tunic was on the ground he swirled one finger. "Turn around. I want to see that lovely ass of yours."

Hiccup grumble under his breath but did as he was told. "So you…ah…do this with all your…ahm…lovers?"

"Just the interesting ones," Viggo answered, delighting when Hiccup's freckled rear came into view. He nearly tut-tutted in reprimand at the bruising it had taken. Not doubt Ryker drove his sword home when he reminded the boy of his commitment. There was even a trace of blood on one creamy freckled thigh.

"Can I keep my prosthetic?" Hiccup asked, obvious fear of being completely disabled in his voice.

Viggo took a long time to consider as he eyed the lovely figure before him. "Yes," he finally agreed. "Now crawl to me. I want to see you on all fours. Slowly. Sway your hips a little. Yes, that's right. Beautiful."

Gods, Hiccup felt as if he might throw up. This was utter humiliation. Regardless, a shiver of excitement filled him as well. Viggo wasn't like Ryker. He didn't go straight to sex or rape like his brother. He liked to talk to Hiccup, encourage him, tease him. Hiccup's body tingled at just the thought of the man touching his body, kissing and lapping at his nappies, stuffing him full with his engorged cock. A whimper escaped him as he came to kneel between the man's knees.

The Hunter chief stroked his hair like a loving pet. "Did you miss me, my dear Hiccup?" Viggo asked.

"Yes," Hiccup whispered imploringly.

"Did you miss your ass being fucked by me?"

"Yes."

"Di you miss the taste of my milk?"

"Oh Gods, yes," the boy whimper, nearly in tears and mouth watering for what he knew was to cum next.

Viggo stroked his cheek and ran his thumb over the boy's bottom lip, smiling softly when Hiccup ran his tongue over it. It sent a jolt of electricity straight to his manhood. "Today I'll be milking you. Every last drop of cum will be drained from you and you're going to beg for more. You're going to take everything I give you…everything Ryker gives you. There will be no fighting, no wetting commentary. You will open your legs and take everything we put in you with a smile and a thank you. Do you understand?"

It was a bad deal, a dangerous deal, and Hiccup knew it but he was desperate to be free that he no longer cared. As long as Toothless and his friends were safe that was all that mattered. "Yes," he agreed.

"Yes what?"

For a moment Hiccup didn't quite understand. Then it hit him and he became hesitant. To give up that much of him meant giving up his freedom and sense of self. He groaned when Viggo's booted foot began to rub against the chastity belt suggestively. Hiccup gave a low whine and pushed against it. "Master…yes, Master," he answered when it became too much.

"Good boy," Viggo said, petting Hiccup's head. "Now you may have your reward." He sat back and waited as the boy eager undid the ties to his trousers. When Hiccup had arrived he had only enough time to throw them on and hurry out to greet him. It turned out to be very beneficial as there were no silly belts or armor to get in the boy's way and Hiccup was certainly in a hurry to please. It seemed the drug Ryker had forced into Hiccup had done the trick. The boy was so desperate he was already covered in a sheen of sweat.

The moment Viggo length was revealed Hiccup was on it. Viggo carded his fingers through Hiccup's hair. Oh yes, he could certainly get used to this. Hiccup suckled at it like a newborn to a tit, slurping and licking like he had been taught, perhaps even better. Viggo was hard in no time and ready to cum. He grasped a fist full of the youth's auburn hair and yanked his head back. "Clever boy. You want your belt off that bad, hm?"

Hiccup nodded, a little cum hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"Then prove it. Ride me. Make us both cum."

"But…"

"I will remove it when I feel you're ready."

Another childish whine came from deep inside the boy's throat and Viggo was near tempted to let Hiccup finish what he had begun. Instead, he let the youth climb onto his lap, his rear hovering just one error Viggo's hard length. Slowly, Hiccup sank down on it, gasping and keeping as it pushed into his sensitive opening. His muscles grabbed as the foreign object and squeezed but it didn't stop Hiccup, not until it was all the way and the boy was pretty much sitting on his balls. A happy trill almost dragon like escaped Hiccup as his eyes closed and he slowly rocked.

Hiccup quickly discovered he liked this position. Yes, Viggo was in deep, very deep but Hiccup controlled the pace. He rocked at first, trying to adjust to the new position but the he bga to bounce, slowly at first, unsure of himself, but then fasten as pleasure and need clouded his mind. Viggo kept a hand on one hip but otherwise did nothing except hum and express encouragement. He didn't tell him to go faster or slow but let him do whatever made him feel good and it wasn't long before Hiccup was grinding and begging to be touched. He felt so good, so very very good yet filled with pain as well as his cock strained for attention. To Hiccup vast relief, Viggo kept to his word. He reached behind Hiccup with some strange shaped key and a moment later the device trapping Hiccup's manhood opened, the belt sliding down the youth's hips while the cup fell forward, Hiccup's hard weeping cock jutting upward. The youth went to stroke it but Viggo bet him to it. He took Hiccup's length in one hand and began to pump it.

"You must have been in so much pain," Viggo mused.

"Oh Gods!" Hiccup cried. He was so close. So very close. He began bouncing harder, taking as much of Viggo as he could. He clung to the man's shoulders. Any moment…ay moment now…

"No one can give you what I can," Viggo purred into the boy's ear, gently squeezing Hiccup's throbbing dick. "I can give you pleasure or immense pain." He grinned when the boy cried out as he gave that piece of meat a tight twist that would break most men but Hiccup was in the place where pain and pleasure melded into one and only bounced harder, mumbling and pleading for release.

"D you want me to milk you dry?" Viggo breathed against Hiccup's lips.

"Yes…yes…please…please milk me," Hiccup whimpered, his lips only a breath away from Viggo's.

Viggo didn't let an opportunity like this escape him. He pressed his lips to Hiccup's in a heated kiss and began jerking the boy off. For the first time Hiccup returned the gesture, all his reservations forgotten in the blinding need that consumed him. He came within seconds, his seed coming out in thick jerry ropes that seemed near endless as his heavy balls were finally given the chance to drain. He kept bouncing, unable to stop as a rush of adrenaline went through him. He orgasmed a second time, crying against Viggo's lips, all the pent up need taking a firm hold of him. He came a third time before Viggo even came once, his body feeling on fires. It wasn't until Viggo's seed filled him did that fire finally wash away. The man's cum shot deep into his core and spilled out his opening to coat them both but it was nothing compared to what covered the man's tone stomach.

Hiccup took a shuddered breath when he saw the mess he had created. "I…I'm sorry," he breathed, unable to believe that there had been so much cum stored inside from being denied for days on end.

Viggo was put off for a moment and even ran a finger through it before licking the digit. "I told you be milking you. This is just the beginning."

The boy rubbed the back of his head and looked away. "I guess…"

Viggo smiled at the cute act of shyness. "Now my dear, it's time to clean you mess. Lick it all up and I'll give you a lovely reward before we start our next session."

Hiccup's eyes widened but he was still on Viggo's lap and it took no strain of muscles for the man to forced his head down to his stomach giving Hiccup the choice of eating his own cum or wearing it for all to see. Hiccup began licking, fully aware of how Viggo's cock twitched with ever flick of his tongue.

"The next two days are going to prove most interesting," Viggo cooed as he massaged the back of Hiccup's head. "I have so much I have yet to teach you." He waited the boy was done then pulled him back up onto his lap to rest, cooing softly as Hiccup's head fell onto his shoulder. "You and I are going to be far closer than any other lover you may have had. You're going to go to bed every night craving my touch, this I promise you." He eyed his map table that had been converted into something far more useful for what was to come next but for that he would need Ryker's help. They were still a far ways away from falling breaking the Haddock boy but what awaited him next was sure to have Hiccup willingly participating in every little sinful delight Viggo could dream of.


	6. Chapter 6

To Protect One's Own 6

Hiccup wasn't sure how he felt when he finally stepped away from Viggo. He felt better, the pressure in his stomach and groin no longer all consuming, but he was also ashamed. This was a man who hunted dragons for profit, killed them and gutted them for their pelts – the skins made the very tent they were in. This was a man Hiccup should be fighting tooth and nail. He hated Viggo. He hated the way his body felt whenever the man touched him. He hated that demeaning grin that lifted the man's lips as his gaze roamed over Hiccup's lithe body. Most of all, Hiccup hated the way it excited him. It scared him.

"You look famished, my boy," Viggo twirled, as if they were lovers…Hiccup wasn't sure what they were but they certainly weren't lovers.

"I'm fine," the youth answered, trying to distance himself. He had agreed to stay two days but only because he had been desperate. Now that he was free he needed to make a break for it before Ryker showed up. He absently wondered if he could win a battle against Viggo if it came to a physical fight. He bent to grab his trousers.

"Drop them," Viggo ordered, his voice silk silky smooth but with command. "Attempt to dress and I'll chain you to this table, legs spread wide, and invite every one of my men to taste that lovely ass of yours."

Hiccup's face paled. "What?" he breathed in disbelief.

Viggo stood and strolled toward him. He traced one long finger over the boy's tense shoulders. "I'm not one for sharing, unless with Ryker, but I know a profit when I see it. You see I know all about how you put Dagur and his men in prison for three years. Many still hold a personal grudge with you. Do you have any idea how much the Berserkers will pay to have five minutes alone with you…each of them? How much cock can you take?"

"No…none…why are you doing this?"

"Because I can," Viggo purred. "I want you to understand exactly what your position is here. You are my personal toy for the next two days. You agreed to this and such a thing is binding. Break it and I will action you off. Don't get me wrong, Hiccup, I'm a fair man. The Berserkers will get you first, as is their right, then my men. You will be fucked by over one hundred men before nightfall if you disobey me in even the slightest." He paused to give Hiccup a chance to process this before continuing. "You will eat what I give you. Fuck when and what I tell you. You will do it all with a smile and a thank you."

"Like hell," Hiccup snapped, stepping back. His heart was racing and the urge to flee was all consuming. This was wrong. He should never have come here.

Viggo wasn't perturbed by Hiccup's out burst in the least. He studied the youth for a long time with the tiny mischievous smile of his. "Perhaps I'm being too harsh. Very well." He clasped his hands behind his back and turned away.

Hiccup watched him in sudden curiosity, not trusting the man in the least.

"How about we make this more interesting? You like games, don't you?"

"This isn't a game," Hiccup insisted, hugging himself. He should run…clothes be damn.

"Life is a game, Hiccup, you just don't understand the rules," Viggo purred. "Alright, I'm not going to threaten your friends or dragons this time. I'm not even going to threaten you…although I will admit watching your tight ass get buggered by every man on this island does hold a certain appeal. No, for the next two days you're going to get a crash course on sex…"

The boy gave a snort. "So what was that before…foreplay? No offense but you need to find yourself a partner."

"I'm auditioning one right now," Viggo retorted, not missing a beat. "Although it seems I may have been going about this the wrong way." He turned back to Hiccup and eyed him for a moment. "Every one has a breaking point, Hiccup, even you. Pain doesn't seem to be yours and pleasure…hm…"

"Yeah well pain is something I'm sort of used to," Hiccup grumbled, lifting his left leg to display his missing foot and prosthetic.

"Yes, but pleasure is not."

Hiccup made a face. He didn't like where this was going.

"That first time we focused on you, on what made you feel good before caring for our needs," Viggo mused, slowly pacing in front of Hiccup. "That's what brought you back, a cardinal need and childlike curiosity. Those were the keys. Youth doesn't respond the same to the hungers of a grown man." He nodded to himself as if suddenly finding the answers to the universe. With a grin he turned back to Hiccup. "So that's what we'll do."

Hiccup stepped back when the man approached him but he wasn't fast enough to avoid Viggo as the Hunter grabbed his arm and hauled him to the center of the large tent. "What are you doing?" he demanded as his arms were tied and the rope easily thrown over the rafter above his head.

"What made the first time so special was the fact you couldn't do anything. We mixed pain and pleasure but you were unable to fight, unable to see or hear. We're going to replicate that first time and go from there. You won't know who's touching or what is happening. All you'll be able to do is feel."

The boy tried to struggle but Viggo was fast and in moments had him secure and dangling from the rafter, the toes of his good foot barely touching the ground. Things were a little different this time. A long metal bar was placed between Hiccup's knees and strapped in place to keep his legs wide open. Small weights were attached to his nipples by painfully tight clamps. Hiccup feared the worse when Viggo groped at his limp cock, that something might be forced into it and something else that would make it impossible to cum even if he didn't really want to cum but Viggo left it alone, his interest more focused on blind folding him.

"You can't be seriously considering keeping me like this for two days," Hiccup tried to joke but there was a quiver a genuine fear in his voice as his vision was taken from him.

"It all depends on you," Viggo answered, his lips against the shell of one ear. "Now I'm going to give you something that's going to help relax you. In fact, it's going to make all of this so much easier, but I don't want you spitting it out. It has an odd taste but sales for a fortune on the market. And with you and your Nightfury here I'm sure to have a plentiful supply for the next few days…maybe longer."

"I you go near Toothless, I'll…" He couldn't finish. Viggo suddenly grabbed his hair, yanking his head back and mouth wide open to force a tube down it. Hiccup tried to shake his head free but it was no use.

"Swallow," Viggo advised as he pushed the tube down the boy's throat.

Hiccup fought and struggled until he could fight no longer. The tube scrapped the inner lining of his throat and seemed to go on forever before Viggo stopped and hung a pig skin bladder next to Hiccup's. Something sickly sweet wafted from the bag, a smell Hiccup could barely recall. Something dripped from it down the tube and into Hiccup.

"It's a feeding tube," Viggo explained with a sick smile. "You see dragons can be used for many things…every little piece of them. In Rome and Greece, even as far as India, dragon sperm is used as an aphrodisiac. It's equated to caviar only far more potent, especially if the beast is in rut, which, thankfully for us, is happening right at this moment. I figure you should have two bags finished by the time Ryker returns. By then you should be dripping with need."

Hiccup tried to shake his head free but Viggo tied the tube in place and opened a valve to increase the flow so that Hiccup had no choice but to swallow or drown. And as much as Hiccup would have preferred to drown at that moment his body's instinct for self preservation took over.

"What a lovely sight you make, Hiccup," Viggo cooed as he looked over his handy work. "Men and women would pay a fortune to fuck you. You have that perfect build; strong but not threatening, masculine with just the right amount of feminine that makes you fuck worthy. I truly wonderful how many cocks you can take." He stopped behind Hiccup and pressed his lips to one ear, his tongue running slowly over the shell. The fingers of his right hand danced over the boy's taunt stomach. "I'm almost tempted to auction you off like I said…almost. But I'm rather picky over who I share my toys with."

Pressing his lips to the back of Hiccup's head, he slowly kissed his way down Hiccup's back until he was kneeling directly in front of the perfect globes of the boy's lovely, if not bruised, ass. He kissed and nipped at it, enjoying the way Hiccup would jerk and try to pull away only to lose what little footing he had. With a chuckle, Viggo dipped his fingers into Hiccup's quivering hole, using his own cum from minutes earlier as lube.

"You see, Hiccup, you're under the impression sex has to mean something, that it can't just be for fun. You ask why I'm not married but I ask why should I? I enjoy sex, I like having lots of it, but only with those that I find worthy or challenging. Ask Heather." He grinned when the boy have a start. "Oh, yes. Heather and I had a wonderful time before her little departure. She wasn't nearly as high strung as you. She knew her place even if she was a spy." He flicked the bundle of nerves inside Hiccup, letting the youth feel a sudden pang of pleasure before slipped a third finger in. "Fun fact, she was all for anal. I suppose she didn't want to get pregnant from the enemy. So sad she had to leave us. The things I've could have done to the both of you." He worked his fingers slowly in and out of the youth. "With the two of you I could have taken the Berserkers from Dagur and controlled the Dragon Riders. I suppose I'll have settle for only you. Besides, you are a more worthy opponent." He twisted his fingers and focused solely on Hiccup prostate. The boy jerked and made a gurgling sound. "Easy, Hiccup. Swallow it all," he soothed, his whole hand now in the youth. He worked his hand in and out, stroking then stabbing at the little bundles of nerves making Hiccup jerk and pull at his binds and near choking himself on the feeding tube until he suddenly came, his spank littering the plush rug at his feet.

By then the first bag was empty and Viggo swapped it out for a new one.

"No more," Hiccup pleaded when Viggo forced his head back to insert the second tube. "Please, I'll do whatever you want."

"Then swallow. Ryker will be here soon and I want you good and ready for him."

The second tube went in much easier than the first and Hiccup immediately began swallowing as Viggo opened the valve wider this time. Viggo flicked the nipped weights then fondled Hiccup's half deflated cock. "This time you'll understand that pain and pleasure can go hand and hand and you'll crave them both. But don't worry. Tomorrow I have a special treat for you. One my men are preparing for us right as we speak." He sat back in his thrown and waited for his brother to return. The next part was all his.

It was a little over an hour before Ryker finally made it back, having been detained by the men for a few minutes over a task that should have been simple enough…how much trouble could one dragon be? It was as if they were new to the Hunters or some nonsense. He was grumbling by the time he made it to his brother's tent but his irritation and annoyance melted away when he saw his price dangling from the rafters, blind folded, gagged and just waiting to be played with. He strolled across the room, his breeches already tight and ready for another go at the boy.

"You're late," Viggo muttered from his thrown. His dark gaze met his older brother's.

"Men can't seem to tame one blasted dragon and making a fuss over it," Ryker answered, his gaze solely on the Haddock boy who appeared to be unconscious.

"Is it contained?" Viggo pressed, obviously not happy.

Ryker strolled over to the chest of toys he had left on a back shelf. "We won't be having anymore trouble with it."

The younger Grimborn gave a grunt. "I've heard that before."

That made Ryker stop and turn back to his brother with a low growl. This was not an argument to have in front of the boy. "Is there a problem?" he bit out.

Viggo had a tired look when he met Ryker's gaze. "Dagur and his Berserkers deserted us."

Ryker's eyes widened and he glanced back at Hiccup. "Should we…"

"He can't hear a thing. I put wax in his ears the moment Lars rushed in here." Sighing, Viggo got to his feet. He ran a hand down Hiccup's back, smiling softly as the boy stirred. "It's as if Dagur knew I had Hiccup and rebelled…but he didn't come to rescue his brother as he had his sister."

"He doesn't know," Ryker assured, watching Viggo carefully. There was no telling what his brother might do in such a mood. "Dagur is just moping about the girl. He'll be back."

"Perhaps," Viggo agreed. "Whatever the case my lust for this one has been spoiled for now. Would you kindly sensitize him? Perhaps then I'll enjoy him more if his writhing about in need."

"So like we agreed?"

"Hmm…yes. Make him crave please and pain equally."

A twist smirk lit Ryker's face. "Whatever you want."

Viggo ignored his brother as he caressed Hiccup's back and ribs, noting the lean muscle in his arms and legs. This boy held so much potential if only they could find a way to break him. He gently removed the wax from the boy's ears and put them aside for later. They had two days…two days before anyone began liking for him. It wasn't much time. Normally they had weeks or months to work with a potential consort or cabin boy but two days to break someone and twist them into their way of thinking…that was going to take a bit of finesse. Brushing his lips across Hiccup's warm cheek, he smiled. "Ryker's here, pet. Show him what a good boy you've been, eating all your breakfast and staying so nice and loose. For doing all that Ryker is going to make you have multiple orgasms without fucking you. Doesn't that sound lovely? It comes at a price though." He nodded to Ryker as he stepped back.

The first crack of the cat-o-nine tails was more for effect that anything else. Ryker snapped the short whip close to Hiccup's ear just to see the sudden fright an tension in the boy before lazily dragging it over the boy's back. "Losing a limb is one of the most intense pains anyone can experience and the body tends to developers a tolerance for it as time goes by so torturing you would be no fun unless…" He flicked the whip over the boy's pale freckled ass. "We bring you to a point you can't tell the difference between pain and pleasure." He whacked Hiccup's ass again, a little harder than before. "Better yet, teaching you the difference between good pain and bad pain." He rotated the whip in his hand and flicked it up so the leather tassels hit Hiccup's limp cock and balls. The boy cried out and began to struggle. "That was good pain, Haddock. You want me to hurt you there." He did it again, harder then brought it across the youth's ass again causing Hiccup to whimper as dark red lines formed over his rear. Ryker went back to lazily running the whip over Hiccup body. He muttered to himself as he rounded the youth and so his cock still limp.

"Tell me, Haddock, what is you deepest, darkest fantasy? What do you imagine happening to you while tied up like this in our mercy?" Ryker purred as he pulled the gage out of the boy's mouth.

Hiccup's voice was breathy when his mouth was suddenly free. "Rape," he whispered in answered, unable to stop himself from answering, the chemicals in the dragon cum he had been forced to ingest making it impossible to lie or turn disobey. Ryker would never cease to be impressed by the power dragons truly held. "Gangraped. Viggo said he'd auction me off."

"Maybe he will. Does that excite you?" Ryker dragged the whip over Hiccup's dick. "Does it frighten you?"

"Yes."

"Does it excite you?"

For a moment they boy was at war with himself as he struggled to not answer. What came out of his mouth next at both brothers giving each other toothy grins. "I'd rather be fucked by a dragon," the boy spit out with an almost beast like growl.

"You might just get your wish," Viggo mused from the side.

Ryker chuckled darkly. "Dragons have huge cocks, nearly three times the size of even the largest man. Are you sure you want something like that inside you?"

Hiccup bit his lips so hard in order to keep himself from answering that he broke skin, but that in itself was answer enough. Ryker ran his hand down the boy's chest and over his belly. "Then we've really got our work cut out for us."

The elder Grimborn was meticulous when it came to his work but it wasn't due to lust or the need to fuck. No one in their right mind wanted to be raped by a dozen men or so, whatever Viggo had planned for the youth, but to choose a dragon over a human was either a death wish or some sinful fantasy that Hiccup had been keeping secret…maybe even from himself. Whatever the case, Ryker was willing to help the kid out. He took his time, carefully whipping Hiccup in the most sensitive areas, his rear, thighs, dick and balls, his chest and underarms, alternating between playful, teasing slaps to hard, near bruising ones. But always, always careful not to leave a mark that would not fade within a day or two. When he bored of the whip he tossed it aside to replace with a paddle and then his bare hands. He no longer cared when Hiccup cried out or keened in pain. He shoved toys in the boy's ass, sometimes multiple ones to help stretch him. He rolled Hiccup's balls in one hand before giving them a near crushing squeeze and while it hurt there was no doubt the boy also got off on it. His cock twitched with each abuse, coming to life and dripping precum. That only became more evident when he yanked off the nipped clamps, freeing the tender nubs before twisted painfully. Hiccup screamed and bucked, trying to pull away but Ryker wrapped an arm around his waist and held him close as he continued twisting one. He dipped his head and took the other between his lips, biting hard at first before flicking it with his tongue and lathering it in his saliva.

"Oh Gods!" Hiccup whined, grinding against Ryker's leg at the sudden new sensation. "Uh…" he could feel Ryker chuckled again his chest and it went straight to his groin. Those rough touches turned gentle, sensual and Hiccup couldn't help himself. A desperate need filled him. He needed to be touched, to be fondled and suckled. His cock grew impossibly hard and he rutted against Ryker's muscular leg. "Please…Ryker, please…" he begged, realizing for the first time he truly needed to be fucked. Whatever Viggo had forced him to drink and the strange mix of torture had rendered him into a needy, sex crazed maniac and Hiccup had no idea how to stop it other than to let them have their way with him…not that he could have stopped him if he wanted to.

"You really think you can handle a dragon?" the man taunted as he let the youth go and stepped away.

Hiccup whined at the sudden lost of contact. Of course he couldn't fuck a dragon, that was insane, it was bestiality. He had said something utterly stupid in the heat of the moment. But none of that escaped his mouth. His body was too focused on the tingling sensations filling him and twisting his stomach now that no one was touching him.

"Should we?" Ryker asked Viggo, deeply curious to see if the dragon trainer really could handle a dragon cock stuffed up his ass. He had toys that would work but a true living beast would be so much more entertaining.

Viggo watched Hiccup wrath in his bonds with that same curiosity, but his mind was calculating and he shook his head. "In time. He'll need far more perpetuation before taking on such a task."

"So?"

Viggo met Ryker's gaze. "He fancies himself tough then let's see just how much he can handle first. Use the wax on the table to ebb his hearing," he instructed as he sat back in his throne. He was not a sharing man but Hiccup was proving far tougher than he first considered. Yes, he was whining for release and had indeed cum several times while Ryker tormented him but he was still very much in control of his mind. It was time to end that. Once Ryker assured him the boy could no longer hear them he leaned forward. "Bring me two of our most sadistic men then find five of our more…gentle Hunters. If Hiccup wishes to experience true pain and pleasure than that's what we'll give him. And I have just the dragon in mind for him. I want him to lose himself completely before the sun sets tomorrow." A dark smile lit his face. "And if he doesn't break then I'll auction him off at every where house in the Archipelago until he does."


	7. Chapter 7

To Protect One's Own 7

• Note, I'm still typing this on my smartphone that isn't so smart so please forgive the typos…auto correct sucks and my keyboard is a pain.

Time has no meaning when you're blind folded, gagged and deaf. Minutes could have passed or hours. Hiccup had no clue, all he knew was madness. His body tingle and burned. He was in pain but not the type that meant he was injured but a strange unquenchable need, a desired that was worse than anything he ever experienced before. For the first few minutes he had been able to hold his tongue and keep his discomfort to himself, after all he was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of Stoick the Vast, trainer of dragons. He had tamed and befriended a Nightfury, battled and defeated both Outcasts and Berserkers and taken out the Red Death with the help of his friends. He could handle pain.

He tried shifting his weight as he felt cum drip down his legs but the bar made it next to impossible to find a comfortable position. His stomach felt twisted and knotted from the force feeding and number of times he had orgasmed against his will. After what felt like hours but could only have been minutes a whimper escaped him as cool air brushed over his heated cock causing it to come back to life. He couldn't possibly be getting hard again; he had already cum more times than was humanly possibly! But the god Loki seemed to be in a particular mood as what should have been a harmless breeze sent every nerve ending in Hiccup on fire. He whined against the gag in his mouth, a muffled beg for some, anyone to fuck him. He didn't care who or what as long as the torture stopped. But he was left hanging there, nude as the day he was born and on display for all to see as time continued to tick by oh so painfully slow. If only he could hear something more than muffled sounds then maybe he could focus on something other than his treacherous body.

Of course, Hiccup wasn't alone. Viggo watched him with a critic's eye, noting every twitch of muscle, small whine and muffled please. From time to time he stroll over to the boy and give his bottom or erected cock a hard slap that almost always made the youth harder or would make him cum. Sometimes he'd give a nipples a painful twist or yank his head back to nip at his swan like throat before retreating and leaving Hiccup to suffer. He debated about marking the boy as his property, but to be honest branding seemed a little barbaric for Hiccup. He wasn't cattle or even a slave…yet. Perhaps if he was forced to auction the boy in order to break him then branding would be worth while, especially if his competitors were involved – and some of them would love nothing more than to steal what was Viggo's – but it seemed too drastic a measure at this time. For now he sat back and enjoyed the way Hiccup wiggled like a worm on a hook and waited for Ryker to bring the men he had requested. He should have picked out these men himself earlier but he had been bluffing when he first threatened to have other men play with his new toy. He wanted Hiccup scared and willing to do anything he was ordered too, he wasn't expecting the boy to still be so defiant. Perhaps another bladder of dragon cum would help make Hiccup more cooperative. It certainly couldn't hurt.

He was just gathering his equipment when boisterous laughter caught his attention and Ryker entered the tent followed by their cousins Lars and Magnuson. Viggo was a little taken back at first. He wasn't really expecting this to become a family gathering. He gave Ryker a questioning look, hoping his brother had a good explanation for his choices.

"What?" the elder Grimborn asked, although there was clearly a teasing grin on his lips. "You asked for two of our most brutal and twisted men, here they are. Besides, they had to listen to me fuck the boy's brains out earlier, they desire a little fun with him, too."

Viggo nearly ordered them all out. He hated when Ryker twisted his words and – even if it was rare – managed to outsmart him. But his brother did have a point and keeping Hiccup in the family was better then having a bunch of unnamed men going at him…maybe, unnamed men were easier to kill if they went too far with his new pet.

"Now there's a beautiful sight," Lars drawled as he ogled Hiccup's nude form.

"Isn't he?" Ryker mused with an upturn of lips. "All tied up and horns as can be. He claims he can even take on a dragon."

"Little thing like that? Come on, Ryker, he probably broke the moment you shoved a finger in him," Magnuson argued in disbelief.

"He's surprisingly stronger than he looks. Go ahead, try him out for yourself. He likes it hard and rough…just don't bruise him too bad."

Magnuson stared at him in surprise then turned to Viggo who didn't seem overly happy at first but after a moment waved a hand dismissively. "Make it as painful as you like for him; he gets off on his. Just keep the bruising to a minimum. I have plans for him."

"I bet you do," Lars jeered, his gaze solely on Hiccup as he undid the belt to his trousers then opened the front so they were loose on his hips. "You think he might enjoy riding this dragon?"

A small smirk lifted Viggo's lips. "He loves all dragons."

The blonde haired man laughed as he pressed his front against Hiccup's only for the boy to moan and push back. "So I see." He took Hiccup's cock and his own in one hand and began stroking. "He's an eager little thing. He's already dripping."

"Monstrous Nightmare cum. I force feeding him two bladders full and Ryker gave him some of the powder form. There's more in the jar if you want to feed him."

Magnuson fetched that while Lars continued stroking his and Hiccup's lengths. "Are you going to mark him?" Lars asked, humping the boy now and causing the youth to cry out and began.

"No," Viggo lied, his frown returning.

Lars gave a snort. "I don't mean brand him, I'm not Thork. I meant pierce him or something. Like a slave ring or something in his ear or browse or even right here." He gave Hiccup's cock a hard twist before pulling back to show the boy's length and dark red tip that was releasing an endless stream of precum. "It will make sure a anyone who fuck him know he's yours."

Viggo gave him a considering look before strolling over. His cousin stepped aside to give him a full view of Hiccup's weeping cock. "A cock ring?"

"Not your everyday cock ring, a piercing. It can be a heavy ball, a glittery stub of gold or…a ring that can attack to a belt or any other device you want to use to make him suffer a little or ensure his full participation," Lars all but purred.

"Viggo's eyes widened in sudden fascination. "Show me," he commanded, instantly returning to his chieftain self.

A wide toothy grins lit Lars's face as he instructed Magnuson on what he wanted and needed. It was a good thing Hiccup couldn't hear them or he may have put up a serious fight. As it was his mind was only focused on the hand stroking his cock, the only thing that seemed to matter at the time. It was probably Viggo seeing as the man would pause to lick and nip at his lower lip. Hiccup rocked his hips into the hand stroking his length until another pair of hands took a firm hold of his hips. He let a sob of relief. Finally the Grimborn would fuck him a put him out of his misery. He could feel a thick cock pushing against his entrance. It entered slowly as the man pulled him onto his length until his butt cheeks were pressed firmly against the man's groin. A whimper escaped him. Why did this feel so good?

The man in front…Viggo, Hiccup was certain, although it was impossible to tell with the brothers…continued to stroke his length but was now also peeling back his foreskin, as if it needed to be pulled back; he was so hard he was in tears. A second pair of hands touched his manhood and he gave a start. There were now three men touching him... Three! He tried struggle only to have the one inside him buck and hit his prostrate, making stars explode behind his eyes at the sudden needy pleasure it caused. Oh Gods..what was happening to him? He pressed back into the man behind him wanting more.

"He is a needy whore," Magnuson chuckled which was shared by Ryker as Lars and Viggo busied themselves with Hiccup's dick. The younger of the two fished through a vest pocket. It wasn't often he got to give Viggo advice and he treasured every moment. He handed his cousin a series of piercing he had collected over the years usually from his share of payments whether it be in coin and jewels. He had a fair number of his own piercings that decorated his body. "So just how pain can we give him?" he asked as he eyed his favorite needle to make sure there were no blemishes.

"Whatever doesn't scar him physically," Viggo purred.

Lars mirrored his grin. "Do you have a preference?" he asked, gesturing to the gold at d jewels on display.

"Let's keep it simple…the gold one."

"Good choice. A hoop always comes handy." Taking the boy's hard cock in one hand, Lar's licked the head clean before peeling the foreskin back as far as he could. It wasn't necessary just something to make the boy wiggle and squirm. Then he held it firmly and brought the sharp needle to the weeping slit, angled it upward. "Hold him tight," he warned with a twisted sense of glee before shoving the needle upward with one hard, fast thrust as if piercing through thick leather.

Hiccup screamed and threw his weight back only to be thrust forward and held in place as the rod wiggled through his tip until it broke through flesh and came out on top. The boy thrashed against the men holding him and it was Ryker who cooed and whispered sweet nothings to him as his bit Hiccup's lips and stroked his taunt belly. It was only a few moments later that a gold ring went through the new hole to dangle off the tip of Hiccup's abused cock. Lars gave it a little lick and suckle before removing the bar between Hiccup's legs and standing. He fully unleashed his multi-pierced length, thick bars running across the width of his length with small balls on either end. "Now you can control where is dick is at all times." To emphasize, he wrapped a chain around Hiccup's waist and attached it to the ring so that the boy's cock was high against his stomach and out of the way of a good pounding.

The boy was a thrashing, weeping mess but Magnuson and Ryker still had control of him. Lars rubbed his length against Hiccup's before continuing. "Of course, you can pierce him anywhere then remove them before sending him home and start all over again next time." He dipped his head to suckle one of Hiccup nipples, calming the boy a little before letting it go with a audible little "pop". Then he took a firm hold of the pebbled flesh and pulled it taunt. With his free hand he stabbed it with the needle, making Hiccup scream once more and thrash harder. The needle was left in place as Lars lifted Hiccup's legs up to his hips. Then, with Magnuson still deep inside, he rimmed his entire cock into the boy in one brutal thrust.

The scream that escaped Hiccup would have been ear shattering if it weren't for the gag. The two men inside him were not gentle. They fucked him hard, ramming into him without a care for his pleasure. Lars pulled on the needle constantly and slapped at his cock and tugged at the ring with such force it felt as if it would rip in half. His hair was yanked and sharp teeth bit at his lips. At some point the gag was ripped from his mouth and a fat tongue was forced down his throat. Yet through it all, through the pain and torture some part of Hiccup liked it, craved it and he fought back, tried to nip back at his attackers and take control. But he had no control. Someone came inside him then both men were pulling out and then another set of cock were in him going just as hard, just as brutal. It hurt, God's did it ever hurt, and he fought against it until something strange happened. One moment he had two big, fat cocks in him, the next his leg was repositioned and a third was forced inside him.

"No! No! Oh Gods…what are you doing…stop…no….I can't fit three…I can't! Oh Gods…ah….uh….AGH!" His screams were muffled by someone's mouth as another began jerking him off, purposely tweaking the ring in his dick while ramming into him full force. Some had their hand wrapped around his left shoulder, pushing him down as they rutted into him. He lost all feeling in his wrists by this point. He felt as if he might explode or be ripped in half. He had no sense of time left, no idea who was in him or where. All he knew was pain and discomfort pleasure because by Thor as much as it hurt it also felt strangely good..foreign…erotic…something he knew he would never get anywhere else and the both excited and frightened him.

At some point his arms were freed and the men withdrew from him if only for a moment. His legs were numb but he was only given a moment to find his footing before he was bent over, wrists taken by two strong hands and pulled behind him. His face was pressed into someone's hard groin and the taste of metal and flesh soon filled his mouth. He lost track of how many people were touching him or fucking him. They kept changing positions and taking turns, sometimes lifting one of his legs for a better angle or forcing his mouth to open wider to fit two cocks down his throat. He wanted to pass out and forget such horrors but his body burned and tingle and despite the pain that strange sense of pleasure kept hitting him and he came multiple times, coating his stomach and just as his length pulled against the ring in his tip and chains confining it against his stomach. Men came inside him, on him, filling and covering him in cum until finally they were done with him and he was lowered to the ground a soggy, weeping mess because he honestly couldn't think or do anything else. He no longer knew what to feel as his body gave out on him. He felt empty with no one touching him and with that came shame because he should be happy it was over with.

A hand carded through his sticky hair and pulled his head to rest against a hip.

"Bring in the next group," Viggo purred.

The wax in Hiccup ears had fallen out during the session so he heard every word the man said. It should have frightened him but it didn't. Instead he closed his eyes and prayed it would be over soon.

. . .

Astrid read the hastily squib bled note yet again as she and Snotlout neared Berk. It made no sense that Hiccup would have taken off in the middle of the night without at least waking her up to tell her. He had been acting funny for over a month now, ever since the cave in that nearly cost their lives. She knew he felt guilty for leading them into that then having to negotiate their freedom with the Hunters but he hadn't been the same since. He seemed fidgety and avoided being touched, as if he excepted to be hit like back when they were kids and he was bullied by…well half the riders before they became riders. Astrid didn't like this change. She even cornered Snotlout and the twins to make sure nothing fishy was going on. It was Snotlout who explained the reason Hiccup would return to Berk and keep quiet about it.

They landed close to the chief's hut where Hiccup would normally stay when home and immediately ran up to knock on the door.

"You're won't be finding the chief there," a familiar happy voice called from down the hill.

The two riders turned to find Gobber limping up the path, having obviously seen their dragons circle the village before landing.

"Gobber!" Astrid called, happy to see their old teacher. "Is Hiccup at the forge?" she asked but judging by the sudden look of confusion on the old warrior's face, Hiccup never came to Berk.

"I haven't seen him," Gobber answered, looking at both riders then glancing to Hiccup's childhood home. "And Stoick is gone to Bog Burglar Island for the week. Why would Hiccup come here alone? Is something wrong?"

Snotlout gave a laugh. "Well is seems our great leader got himself in a bit of a jam with a new invention. I mean who puts the locks on the back?"

Gobber's brow furrowed in confusion. "Snotlout, what are you talking about? What invention?" Hiccup wouldn't created something and put the most important thing out of reach. It made no sense, and while Hiccup was known for his flights of fancy, he was also obsessive about every detail and would not make such a mistake as putting locks out of his reach.

"He said it was a cod piece for…you know…protecting the family jewels when going into battle. I guess he wanted to make sure his were safe for future heirs." Snotlout gave a nervous laugh and glanced at Astrid who he had already explained all this to earlier and received a good whack for it. "Anyway, I tried helping him remove it last night but he couldn't find the key and said he'd ask you for help so we thought he was with you."

"Codpiece?" Gobber echoed in confusion before sudden realization hit him. He was never so happy that the riders had such little exposure to the outside world until recently because he was almost positive what Snotlout was describing was anything but a protective Codpiece. It sounded more like a bondage toy. He rubbed the back of his neck, not sure if he should explain or not, in the end he kept quiet. If Hiccup was involved with someone outside the group it was best not to spill his secret. Nonetheless, the boy couldn't go about lying to his friends. He needed a sit down to discuss what and who Hiccup was doing…preferably before the chief got word of his son's odd behavior. "Aye, he may have worked it out somewhere himself and be on his way home. How about I go to the Edge with you incase he still needs help."

Astrid gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Gobber. He hasn't been himself for weeks and I'm getting worried."

"Yeah, but that Codpiece thing is mine," Snotlout reminded her.

The girl rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You can have it."

Gobber shook his head. Thanks the gods the kids were so naïve at times. Of course, why would they even consider Hiccup was doing what Gobber really hoped he wasn't?

. . .

Hiccup awake to more hands touching him and the taste of powder in his mouth. He automatically licked his lips in hopes of getting rid of the taste but the was more there. It didn't matter, he was able to find his voice. "No more," he pleaded, his body worn out and sore yet still tingly and on fire inside.

"Shh…" a voice not Viggo's or Ryker's whispered above him. "We're going to take good care of you lad. Make you cum until you can't cum no more."

Hiccup whimpered and shook his head but he had no choice. Someone slipped into him, like a knife through butter. It stung but there was no resistance. He thumped his head back only to realize it had been cushioned on someone's lap. "Please…stop," he begged as the man holding his head ran a cool cloth over his heated face. That actually felt good and he leaned into the gentle touches that were so unlike the ones from before. The man inside him rocked his hips slowly, not the steady hard pounding from before but with the sweet gentle motions of a lover. Another set of hands caressed his arms and stomach while yet another seemed busy removing the piercing from one nipples. The momentary pain was replaced by a soft kiss. It was a complete contrast from the other men who had pounded into his body relentlessly, forcing him to cum and filling him endlessly. These men were washing him, caressing him and, yes, one but fucking him but it didn't hurt, it felt actually really, really good.

Several of the piercing along the underside of his cock were removed, seemingly all but the ring at the tip and bar at the base, and then what felt like a sheath was placed over it and tied into place. With his hands free he reached for the blind fold so he could remove it and see what was going on only to have his hands caught and wrapped around two men's cocks. "What are you doing?" he breathed, fearful of the answer.

"Breeding you," someone answered from his right.

A sucking sensation tugged at his cock causing the tube to tighten. Hiccup gasped in surprised then moaned softly. That felt good, like a mouth sucking him off minus the threat of teeth. His hips rocked in time with the man fucking him, his own arousal getting the best of him. He jerked off the two men he held and moaned as he was fucked, feeling like a whore in heat yet unable to get enough. The man cushioning his head kept smearing powder over his lips and on his tongue. A part of Hiccup knew it was the same stuff Ryker force fed him in the cave and Viggo had made him drink…dragon cum…but at the point he didn't care. Nothing mattered but how good he felt compared to earlier. It didn't even matter when the one fucking him suddenly wrapped his arms under Hiccup and pulled him up onto his lap before lying back and letting Hiccup ride him.

"Such a beautiful little whore," the man purred, touching his cheek, his thumb running over Hiccup's lower. "Now ride this dragon good and hard and we'll give you another."

Hiccup couldn't stop himself. He began bouncing and rocking, that tube still sucking his length and the men around him chuckled and encouraged him on as they stroked and touched him, all of them gentle and eager for their turn. He whined when he was gentle pushed forward and another cock pushed in to join the first. "Not three!" he cried out in sudden fear, freezing where he was but the men rocked into him slowly and the one behind kissed his shoulder soothingly.

"No, boy or, just two. You have a mouth and hands to entertain the others," he whispered against Hiccup's ear. Sure enough Hiccup's hands were once more wrapped around hard flesh as yet another man pushed his meat past Hiccup's lips. "Suck, baby. We'll make sure you cum if you do the same for us."

And they did. Each one of them were focused on making Hiccup cum. The touched and caressed every part of him the other had abused. Kissed and suckled his ears, neck, nipples and balls. They placed him in multiple positions, each taking their turn but not finishing until Hiccup came with them. Hiccup never felt such pleasure and even though he couldn't see these men he begged them for more, needing to be filled in such a way that he feared he was losing his mind. The tube continuously sucked at his length, milking him along side the men. He lost track of the number of times he came. He was so sensitive that even a tiny nip to his collar bone had him screaming in release.

When it was over, Hiccup was kneeling on all fours, panting and dizzy, cum pooling beneath him as it leaked from his opening. The men said nothing as they pulled out, some merely giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder but nothing sweet or memorable. Without them he was cold and shivering and once more hollow inside.

"Well done," Viggo purred as Ryker removed the blind fold from around Hiccup's head. The youth gazed up to meet his master's gaze. "You managed twenty men and the last five you didn't even faint. Now that takes strength."

"Twenty…" Hiccup breathed in a mix of horror and awe.

"We had to recruit a few more when he seemed to be enjoying yourself so much," Ryker teased with an amused look.

Hiccup shook his head. It was four the first time…when he had been tortured and pierced. Then five a few minutes ago. That was nine not twenty…at least he was certain it was only nine unless the brothers had made him a revolving door and men were switching out constantly and…

His stomach suddenly heaved and he bent over gagging, unable to throw up.

Ryker grabbed the youth by his hair and yanked his head back up. "Don't act so innocent. You were begging for more. Everything one stopped you demanded another fill you. You're a whore, Haddock. Just waiting for that dragon to fill you."

"No…no, I didn't want any of this. You drugged me," the boy denied, tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be some plaything. He didn't want these piercing or the strange empty feeling whenever someone pulled out of him. He wanted to be normal again and dream of pretty girls and his chances of truly being with Astrid, not hard cocks and piercings or pain mixed with undeniable pleasure. He hated this feeling in his stomach and how he seemed unable to control his body.

He gave a hiss when Ryker yanked the tube from around his swollen and aching manhood. "Drugged or not you came enough to fill almost the whole bucket. Only a desperate whore can produce so much."

"Brother," Viggo soothed as he stood. He crossed the room to Hiccup. "He's young and still discovering himself. He doesn't understand his own body yet or why he liked being gangraped so much. It's about losing control, Hiccup. It's about being forced to accept what you normally would never think to be part of. To be the center of attention, be it positive or negative. Everyone was focused on you, Hiccup. Everyone wanted you. Everyone desired you and that, my boy, is part of the thrill. Those men wanted you and you couldn't stop them, not one of them, and that scared and excited you. In battle you can defend yourself, your dragon protects you. Here you must fend for yourself or be consumed by others lust. In time you will learn to use that as a weapon and take what you want rather than have it forced upon you. Just as you did when he rode that man…you were in control for only a few short minutes but you were in control and you wanted him just as much as he wanted you." He raised a hand when Hiccup began to object. "We were here, Hiccup, we saw the change. You rode two cocks and even held a certain amount of control when the others joined it. You sucked cock and didn't have your face fucked. You jerked two men off at the same time. You did that, they only placed their cocks in your hands. You were in control they only guided you."

The boy continued to shake his head, not understanding, not willing to accept that he had willingly done any of those things.

"And what's more important, Hiccup," Viggo continued, kneeling before the youth. He leaned in real close to the boy's ears. "You liked it. You want more."

"No…" Hiccup breathed but he couldn't escape. He couldn't run because something in his belly stirred at the very thought of more men, some almost animalistic and all he could do was curl in on himself. What was happening to him?


	8. Chapter 8

To Protect One's Own 8

Hiccup was given something to eat and drink after servicing the Hunters. He ached all over and could barely keep his eyes open but the fact he had yet to pass out after such abuse had not only surprised him – he had wanted to slip into unconsciousness so bad it actually hurt – but had also impressed the Grimborn brothers. Viggo watched him with an expression that was close to awe while Ryker held the tiniest of smirks.

"Five minutes between the rough sex and the gentle," he mused as he placed a bowl of gruel on the floor before the boy. There were no spoon or cutlery with it meaning Hiccup had to use his hands or eat like an animal. Neither brother addressed him directly and spoke over him as if he wasn't even there. "We could call more men in. He can obviously take it."

The youth gave a whimper. "No," he pleaded, his body tender but still over sensitive. Ryker had merely traced a finger done his spine at one point and caused him to cum.

Viggo didn't even acknowledge him but shook his head in agreement. "No. I want him to rest before the main event. Besides, we still have preparations to make. And there is a dragon to milk. We'll have to replace our reserves and I want him fully rested in order to help us."

Ryker gave a grunt as he looked Hiccup over. The boy was soiled top to bottom and would need a good bath before they proceeded to the next step. And Hiccup would be more than ready for the dragon. The gruel was laced with dragon cum to keep the kid willing and body tender and loose. Hell, the brat will be begging to be fucked in less than an hour. But he did need a little rest or there plans might not flourish as Viggo intended. Oh course baths can be fun as well and Ryker had not been inside Hiccup in well over an hour. One more round before attending his duties couldn't hurt. But Hiccup scurried away the moment Ryker went to touch him, automatically cowering at the look of hunger in the larger man's eyes. It brought a grin to Ryker's face but he didn't pursue the boy. Haddock would learn to bow before him soon enough.

"I'll fill the tube. He'll need a thorough cleaning before the dragon arrives," he chuckled, enjoying the look or horror that filled the boy's eyes. He ruffled Hiccup's sticky hair as he walked by. "He'll be a well trained whore by the time we're done."

Viggo nodded but said nothing, his gaze solely on Hiccup. The boy had done exceedingly well during the gangbang, far better than he ever imagined for one so young. He could have easily handled more men had Viggo allowed it. He was tempted, very tempted. When Lars and Magnuson had entered they had taken turned tormenting and pounding into Hiccup, taking him on the floor, against the table and just about every hard surface imaginable. The boy had had screamed, cried and writhed for more, at one point even demanding they go harder. He had fit three fat cocks in his ass at one point and still couldn't seem to get enough. Of course it was all due to the aphrodisiac coursing through his slim form and making him handle things most grown men and women could never imagine. It made him loose enough to take far more than was healthy. It saved him from intense pain and numbed his senses. When it wears off he'd feel it right down to his toes but for now his body would crave those touches. Perhaps that was the key to having Hiccup come back for more. If Hiccup needed to be fucked good and hard then he would willing return for it. It was a matter of making sure Hiccup understood that he did need this and that no one else – certainly not any of his friends – could make him feel as good as Viggo could…other than maybe Ryker.

They waited in silence as Ryker filled the large iron tube with steaming hot water. Hiccup had curled in on himself, a look of shame and self hatred plastered on his pale face. He was in shook, Viggo knew but only the beginning stages. It didn't take a lot to coax him to his feet and over to the tube. Ryker was already stripping off his soiled clothing and climbing in. He took Hiccup from his brother and lifted him into the tube as if he weighed nothing and had the boy straddling his lap.

"Ever been fucked in a tube?" he asked the boy as Viggo stripped then climbed in behind him.

There was a moment when it looked as if the boy might bolt but Ryker held his hips firmly to keep him in place. Hiccup said and did nothing, his eyes closing and lower lip trembling as the man slowly impaled him. A soft hiss escaped him as his abused muscles momentarily clenched and then relaxed, welcoming the hard, hot meat inside his already slick hole. "Please stop," he whispered but put up no resistance whatsoever. In fact he leaned forward to adjust himself, his fingers slayed over Ryker's muscular chest for balance.

"Just relax and enjoy it," Ryker purred, leaning back in the tube and letting the boy do his own thing. He hummed softly to himself as he resting his arms on the ledge. Since the second group of men buggered Hiccup, the boy had become more compliant, even if he did ask them to stop. "There we go. You like that hmm? All those men and you still want more. Such a greedy little thing."

That brought a pained sound from the boy. He was still not happy about what had happened, not that Ryker blamed him but as long as that rebellious streak was broken it was worth it, if it wasn't…well Hiccup would be meeting far more Hunters and not all of them were as friendly as the ones he had met so far.

"Don't worry, little one, we're going to take good care of you," Ryker cooed. He took a cloth from the edge of the tub and began gently washing the youth as Hiccup slowly rocked on his lap. He scrubbed the cum and filth off of him, every so slowly, grinning each time he hit a sensitive spot that made the boy hiss and tense up, his cock twitching in response. "Shh…you like this. Don't deny it."

Hiccup didn't. He seemed to have lost the ability to speak and only let out a small cry when Viggo slid in behind him to join them. He slipped into Hiccup's bruised opening with ease, the only sound another hissed whimper from the youth and a moment of hands flailing as he tried to center himself.

"Easy love, you've had much more than us already in you," Viggo soothed, one hand coming to rest on Hiccup's taunt belly while the man licked a trail down the curl of the boy's ear. "You're in control. Move however you feel."

"I want it to stop," Hiccup whimpered but his head lulled to one side on Viggo's shoulder, giving the man better access.

"No, you don't. You want more. You body demands it. Enjoy yourself then you can rest. We have all the time in the world to get to know each other. Soon you'll understand your body and needs as well as we do." Viggo pressed his lips to the boy's sweaty brow.

The boy gave a whine but didn't stop moving even though it was obvious he wanted to. The brothers shared a grin but rather than force Hiccup to move faster, they let him move on his own. It didn't take much to get him off. A few well placed nips and tweaks and the boy was crying out it release. He past our a few moments later. His eyes fluttering close and he slumped against Viggo.

Ryker carefully pulled out and climbed out of the tube before taking Hiccup from his brother. The boy was swaddled in thick heavy towels then laid on a clean mound of furs at the foot of Viggo's bed, like a dog to its master. Ryker even collared him and attached the end of the chain to the leg in case Hiccup got up the strength to attempt an escape; not that he would have gotten far without his prosthetic or clothing. The men would catch him and teach him it was unwise to disobey his masters.

"So are we really going to let a dragon breed him?" Ryker asked for what must have been a dozen the time. His threat had only been meant to scare the boy into submission not to be taken literally.

"Once he's rested we'll give him make sure he's well prepared for the dragon. I have a little something special for such an occasion," Viggo answered, strolling back to his work table as if nothing of interest had happened. "In fact, I think he will appreciate it. No doubt it alone will have him coming back for more…if only to learn where we found it."

Ryker raised a curious brow as his brother removed a jar of dragon pheromones. "Now that's twisted even for you," he muttered, reading the label.

"It will be the thing that breaks him tonight," Viggo promised. "Even if he never comes back, he will never interfere in our affairs again. He will either break or return to Berk forever." He chuckled lowly as the placed the jar on the table.

. . .

"I really think we should get Stoick," Fishlegs called to Gobber as they slowly made their way back to the Edge. "I mean Hiccup as been acting funny for over a month, since the cave in and I know we all kind of blamed it on him, but I really think he needs to talk to his dad and figure a better way of handling stuff…not that Hiccup's a bad leader just that maybe he should take time for more training since he is going to be our chief one day." In all honestly, Fishlegs trusted Hiccup with his life and had been the first to forgive his friend for his poor judgement. What had worried him was when Hiccup began pulling away from everyone, as if afraid they hated him and had even been distant from Astrid whom everyone knew he was in love with even if they two had failed to admit that to each other. It was that sudden distance that worried Fishlegs. It was almost as if his friend was caving in on himself and reverting back to the days before they all became a team.

"Stoick won't be back for a week," Gobber reminded him as he flew with Astrid. "Hiccup is fine. No doubt he met up with a friend and didn't bother telling anyone…like that Heather girl. I'll sort this all out when we reach the Edge. He's probably already there, if not I'll corner him tonight."

Astrid glanced over her shoulder at the blacksmith. "Why would he go see Heather without telling us?" she asked, although she clearly meant "Why would Hiccup visit Heather without telling her?"

It was a question Gobber couldn't answer. He only hoped the boy was safe wherever he was.

. . .

Hiccup slept for much of the day. Viggo and Ryker took turns watching over him, not trusting their men to not touch the youth. There was no surprise when the boy went into shock, it was bound to happen after all he had been through, and the brothers took turns bringing him out of it. It seemed the easiest way was to simply lay next to him, hold him close and let him absorb their body heat. In this instance Ryker was better suited for the job due to his size. Hiccup's subconscious associated it to his father's protective physic and as long as Ryker held him and didn't touch him sexually he was fine and slept almost peacefully. The Grimborn brothers found this both amusing and annoying. Ryker couldn't get any work done while babysitting but he found a quiet, sleeping Hiccup far more interesting than the defiant one he had been battling for months and actually enjoyed a little relaxation next to him.

Night came all too soon and with it word that the dragon they had been preparing was now ready and in full rut which meant it was time to prepare Hiccup. The boy was not easy to wake up, his mind was groggy and body sore and tender but he didn't fight when a fresh enema a was inserted into his anal cavity just gave a tiny whimper that was silenced when a feeding tube was forced down his throat while still on his hands and knees.

"It won't be so much this time," Viggo cooed, petting his hair as if Hiccup was an animal. "We need you loose and accommodating for the dragon or it'll tear you in half. We want it to like you."

After experiencing this only hours earlier, Hiccup knew better than to respond. He let the brothers do what they wanted to him. The ring in the tip of his cock was attached to a chain that connected to the ring in his belly button, pulling his limp dick flush against his stomach. It gave a jolt of pain but it was nothing he had already experienced in the gangbang. Ryker waited until the lambskin was empty and Hiccup had swallowed every last drop before adjusted the chain attached to his collar, attaching it to a ring on the floor, forcing his head down and backside up.

The boy's hands fisted as fear tore into his belly. He could feel the warm liquid slide into his stomach and the heat it brought and like before it clouded his mind and made his body feel tingling while loosening his muscles. "Please don't," he pleaded even though he knew it was no good. They had only let him rest in order to prepare him to be fucked by a dragon for their own twisted amusement. He felt tears run down his cheeks and the urge to call for Toothless filled him. He was an idiot for ever agreeing to this. He should be back on the Edge with his dragon and friends not here with these maniacs.

He cringed when he heard the squeak of wooden wheels behind him and the low growls of a not-so-happy dragon. Oh Gods, this wasn't really about to happen, was it?

"Ah, here's our dragon," Viggo purred as he rubbed Hiccup's rump for all to see. "You men are dismissed." He waved off the guards before leaning over Hiccup so that he breathed directly in the boy's ears. "Open your eyes, Hiccup. I found you the perfect dragon to breed with."

Hiccup swallowed the lump in his throat, fearful of just what type of dragon Viggo had planned to rape him. A Terrible Terror he could live with. Or a Night Terrors…please let it be a Night Terrors, he nearly begged. It would be degrading no matter what species it was but at least it wouldn't tear him open. Slowly his eyes opened and he turned his head ever so slightly to see just what dragon he was to mate with. He inhaled sharply, his heart racing as he watched Ryker open the cage door.

No…Viggo couldn't be that cruel. Anything but him…

The dragon was muzzled but there was no denying what it was. It growled at Ryker before scenting the air, a deep rumbling emanating from its chest.

"No…" Hiccup breathed as it stepped out of the cage.

"We figured the best way to keep you under our thumb is by mating you to your own dragon," Viggo explained as if this was the most logical course of action. "This way he can take care of your needs when we can't." He pulled out the tube from the boy's ass and smeared the rest of the contents over Hiccup's pale freckled rear and back.

Hiccup's breathing grew rapid as he stared in horror at the dragon slowly approaching him. "Toothless…"

"He's in rut," Viggo explained. "It took a little work seeing as he's probably never mated before but any dragon can turn given the right incentive. The pheromones of a female Nightfury in heat can bring that animal instinct right to the forefront."

Hiccup gasped, torn between the hungry look in his best friend's greengage eyes and the sudden knowledge that Viggo knew where more Nightfuries were. "Where…where did you get it?" he asked, trying to keep calm which was growing increasingly hard as he noticed Toothless's length unhealthy, it's tip leaking precum.

"AH…wouldn't you like to know," Viggo chuckled as he and Ryker stepped out of the dragon's way. "You focus on staying loose. He's appears very well endowed."

"Toothless, don't …it's me, bud…don't do this…please…" Hiccup begged, hoping to get through to his dragon. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. Toothless was his best friend…he wouldn't…he couldn't… But there was a strong look in his Nightfury's eyes, something Hiccup had never seen in them before but had in other dragons during their mating season…lust, hunger and everything that made them animals.

The ebony dragon sniffed at Hiccup's rear, his split tongue darting out to taste the fluid leaking from it. Hiccup hid his face. Toothless's warm breath and hot wet tongue sent a jolt of arousal through him and he keener in sudden need. "What did you do to us?" he demanded, not understanding why he was so turned one while terrified.

The brothers watched from across the next, knowing better than to get between a dragon and it's mate. "Dragon cum," Viggo explained as if talking to a small child. "It makes you more susceptible to even the tiniest bit of pleasure. Everything, even pain, will make you horny. Everything will hit you a hundred times harder than normal. You will feel as a dragon will, want as a dragon wants. It feels good because in essence you're in heat. You need to be fucked as much and as often as possible. As for your dragon…we simply helped him enter his rut. In nature Nightfuries rut three times a year. Your poor dragon has gone without for so long we thought as his rider you would want to help elevate that problem. Why he is so drawn to you right now is because not only are you his rider but you smell like a Nightfury in heat."

Hiccup shivered as Toothless's tongue curled around his balls then went back up the crack of his ass. "Okay…okay…you made your point. Please, stop."

Ryker gave a chuckle. "You said you'd rather fuck a dragon that all our men. Here's your dragon."

The boy have a whine as the dragon moved up along his back, his breath sending shivers down Hiccup's and causing him to get hard despite his fear. The chain forcing his length against his stomach became incredibly tight as his cock bobbed for attention.

"Please don't….please don't do this, Toothless," he begged. He felt the dragon settle above him, his thick length brushing against his ass cheeks. It was big, he knew that just from the feel. It was bigger than any of the men who had raped him. There was no way to brace himself, although he tried his best. His breathed hitched when the tip pushed in. It wasn't gentle, wasn't his dragon above him. This wasn't his sweet loving Toothless playing with him. Viggo wasn't lying. The dragon was in full rut and he thrust deeply right from thee beginning. Hiccup let out a breathy cry. It hurt but the stuff Viggo forced in him made that first slide almost bearable. The second thrust made him moan as the dragon's cock slid over his prostrate. The third had Hiccup rolling his eyes in sudden pleasure. He knew it was wrong, knew he shouldn't like it but he couldn't help himself, he pushed back on that cock, I'm paling himself deeply, needing to cum and wanting it to end yet continue forever. He mind was a grabbed mess leaving him unsure which direction to go.

Toothless took charge, not liking the way his mate was squirming around under him. He grasped the boy's left arm in own paw, turning him ever so slightly before grasping his shoulder between his teeth to hold him still while the other paw wrapped around his torso to give him better leverage. His hips piston forward, his pace becoming rapid, shoving Hiccup painfully forward until his collar was nearly cutting into his throat. All the while Hiccup was torn between pleasure and pain. His stomach seemed to expand with each thrust as his opening was forced to accommodate the dragon's girth and incredible length. And just when Hiccup could take no more he felt something hard and round form where his ass met Toothless's base, every inch of the dragon's length shoved deep inside him.

"NO! Toothless, pull out! You're knotting! Pull out!" he cried, knowing what was happening yet unable to stop it. A huge knot form inside his ass, locking him to his dragon. It didn't stop the dragon from thrusting but now Hiccup had absolutely no control and was bounced around as the dragon rutted into him. Then there was the hot gush of cum as it shot in ropes into the boy's guts. The knot slowly deflated while Toothless panted above him.

Hiccup would have fallen on his full belly if that thick meat inside him didn't begin hardening again and Toothless begin thrusting anew. Hiccup gave a cry of horror and tried to pull away only to have sharp teeth dig into his shoulder and talons hold him in place. "Stop! Toothless, stop!"

"He can't," Ryker mused, watching in keen interest. "Nightfuries have a six shot limit. He won't stop until he's completely empty, approximately five more loads from now."

Viggo nodded, his gaze never leaving the joining between boy and dragon. "You'll have enough cum in you to fill at least two buckets. Nightfury cum is exceptionally hard to come by. The two of you will make us a small fortune and all that cum will make you very, very compliant while you're here."

They weren't kidding. The more Toothless came the calmer Hiccup became. The pain soon numbed and he was soon grunting and growling along with his dragon. And with each load his stomach swelled. The brothers watched with intrigue as sweat and saliva dripped off the boy. The dragon marked him as his mate, leaving a deep impression of teeth on Hiccup's shoulder as he held his boy in place while fucking him senseless.

The second time Toothless came it was with a happy roar while Hiccup slumped beneath him.

The third time he came, Hiccup was bent over in half, the Nightfury dragging him into a new position to get deeper.

The fourth time he paused to lick Hiccup clean, the boy soaked in his own sweat and breathing erratic.

The fifth time both boy and dragon were lost in their own world.

The sixth and final time found Hiccup literally hanging for the knot inside him. He had collapsed mid way through, having taken more than either man had hoped possible.

He was barely conscious and stared blankly at a far wall while Toothless slowly rocked into him. He said nothing, didn't moan or whine. His eyes were glazed over and fingers twitched but otherwise appeared unharmed. He winced slightly when his dragon finally pulled out, a gush of cum flowing from his opening. Toothless immediately went to lick it up when he was suddenly shot by several dragon root arrowheads, making him groggy and easy to handle when Viggo called for the guards to get the dragon back in its cage.

"Toothless?" Hiccup whispered, watching as his dragon was carted away. He raised one hand to stop the men but it quickly feel as exhaustion took hold of him. Time had no meaning but he knew being fucked by a dragon took longer than with any man or even the group of men from earlier. He couldn't feel his legs or back. He couldn't feel anything but the twisting, bubbling sensation in his stomach.

He barely noticed when Ryker removed his collar and picked him up, surprising careful with his bloated stomach.

"Bear down," the man ordered in a harsh whisper once he had Hiccup seated on a bucket. "Time to milk the dragon seed out of you."

Pain exploded from Hiccup's stomach as the man put pressure on his aching gut. Ryker started at the top of Hiccup's poor belly and pushed down, forcing the cum out of and into the bucket. It was almost as painful as being fucked. Sure enough, inside Hiccup was enough cum to fill two and a a half buckets. Blood mixed with the pearly white substance but neither man seemed to care as they drained him. Hiccup passed out long before they were done but they were thorough in extracting every ounce of Nightfury cum from him until all that was left was a number feeling and nightmares.


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup wasn't on the Edge when the Riders and Gobber returned. They checked his hut first but it was exactly the same as when they left to find him. They checked the entire island and then moved on to other islands he often visited to discover new dragons. But he was nowhere to be found. They even raided the Berserker flag ship they spotted not far from the Edge. Dagur took great offense to this and would have shot the whole lot of them if it wasn't for the fact Hiccup was missing and Gobber looked about ready to go on the rampage to find the young heir.

"Whoa…whoa…wait, what do you mean Hiccup is missing? How can Hiccup be missing? I thought it was your job to look after him?" the Berserker chief demanded, his dark green gaze instantly turning to Hiccup's cousin, Snotlout.

"What? Why am I always saddle with Hiccup duty?" Snotlout asked before raising his hands at the death glare both Dagur and Astrid gaze him, almost mirrors of each other. "I mean, he's not a kid anymore and said he was going to Berk so…"

"So you don't have him?" Astrid asked Dagur in disbelief.

"You can search all my ships," Dagur offered almost dismissive lyrics as he turned his focus to Gobber. "If he didn't go to Berk and we haven't seen him then where would he go?" His voice was almost calm and normal and it gave Gobber pause.

"Without telling someone? Anywhere," Gobber confessed, feeling slightly out of his league. "He's got a wild spirit, that one. But when I find him forget about his father grounding him, I'll clip his wings myself."

"By wings you mean his Nightfury, right?"

Gobber's eyes narrowed and Dagur quickly raised his hands, still appearing non-threatening. "Just asking. Go ahead and check my ships. We don't have them but I may know who does…" he said the last part to himself, his mind wandering off to the cave in a while back when Hiccup had to face Viggo and Ryker alone. "What are you up to, brother?"

. . .

The physical and mental stress took it's toll on Hiccup. He passed out in Ryker's arms at some point after being forced to expel the Nightfury cum filling his belly. But Ryker was gentler than he had been before. He did his best to empty the boy before he and Viggo carefully washed him of cum, sweat and blood, dressed him in the finest silks, and tucked him into Viggo's oversized comfy bed. The boy slept the entire night and half the following day.

The brothers took turns watching him but anxiety struck them both when at one point their new consort vanished as if somehow magically escaping. Guards had surrounded the tent at all times, assuring that no one could enter or leave without being noticed so they, too, we're frantic when Viggo lost his temper and ordered them to find Hiccup and bring him and any other rider back or face death. It was rare for the usually calm and collected younger Grimborn to be so angry and it amused Ryker to see him come undone by one youth, even if it was someone as extraordinary as the Haddock boy. But in Viggo's hast he had missed something Ryker had not.

The chain that bond Hiccup to the bed was still in place which had been what set Viggo off, but it wasn't simply hanging off the edge of the bed as if removed. Ryker followed the links and knelt to peer under the bed. There, with a stray fur from the bed, lay the Hiccup boy, unconscious and curled under the furs as if hiding from his captors. Ryker was far too large to climb in after him but the boy did make quite the sight, small and almost childlike in his silly little attempt at rebellion. It was a near turn on right then.

"Viggo," Ryker called out softly, not wanting to wake Hiccup just yet. He called a little louder when his brother refused to listen. He nodded toward the bed. "Help me move this a foot or two."

"What? Why would you…you very can very well lift that on your own," Viggo shot back, not seeming to comprehend what his brother was saying in his sudden fear and anger at losing a potential fortune in the black market. Nightfury cum was exceptionally had to come by and someone like Hiccup even harder still.

Ryker rolled his eyes. "Get you butt over here and help me so I don't wake him." He nodded again to the bed, surprised at how dumb his usually brilliant brother had become. "He crawled under the bed," he explained.

Viggo's eyes widened and he turned an interesting shade of red before nodding and helping the elder Grimborn. Together they lifted and moved the bed only a few feet. Then, quietly and with surprising gentleness, Ryker lifted the boy and put him back to bed. From then on Hiccup was not left alone even for a moment. One or both brothers stayed with him, neglecting their duties for that day.

Hiccup came around mid afternoon, his body sore and mind still muddled. He lay in the big bed for several long minutes, lost and confused as he slowly began to take stock where he was. The bed was soft, the softest he ever felt. And warm as not just heavy furs covered him but lush blankets from parts of the world he never saw before. The sheets were expensive silks as were the clothing he wore. All this passed through his mind but made little sense. When he finally pulled himself out of bed he was without his prosthetic and could only sit on the edge as he stared at pristine white trousers adorning his slim legs, his mind lost in a cloud of muddled thoughts that seemed far too slow to make sense of anything going on around him.

"As our consort we thought it best you dress the part," Viggo answered his unspoken question. "Did you sleep well?"

The youth looked up but could form no words, his heart racing as he came to realize where he was and that everything that had happened was not a nightmare. "I…"

"It's rude to not thank people who give you stuff," Viggo chided as he strolled toward Hiccup. He removed the collar then knelt before Hiccup and replaced the prosthetic. Once Hiccup could stand, albeit a little wobbly, he helped escorted the boy to the dining table which was filled with food of every sort. "You must be famished. Eat. There is milk to help wash it down. Plenty of milk for you to drink."

"I…thank you," the boy whispered, his voice hoarse from the previous days activities.

"Ah…much better," Viggo hummed. "Now, you will eat everything Ryker feeds you. And drink as much as he tells you."

"I need to go to the bathroom," Hiccup whispered, surprised that it was the only thing that seemed to be a pressing matter to him at the moment. In the back of his mind something else screamed to run but he paid it little mind.

Viggo sighed and glanced to his brother. "Let him do his business but after that no breaks until I say so. Do you understand, Hiccup? I will not allow you to piss or shit without my permission."

The boy looked confused and it was obvious the lingering effect of the dragon cum he had been fed was still clouding his mind. He had that faraway look, not the usually clear challenge that often filled his the bright green orbs of his eyes. He followed Ryker, did his business and came back a few minutes later, head low and hands fidgety as the elder Grimborn deposited him on a chair before the table.

"Eat," Ryker ordered, giving Viggo a nod that he had things under control.

Viggo frowned. He had duties that needed tending to otherwise he would happily bend Hiccup over the table and pound into his lovely ass. But he had agreed to take turns with his brother and just like him, Ryker liked his alone time with the boy. "Remember, he has another session tonight."

Ryker gave a snort. "He'll be ready," he assured.

Viggo hesitated a moment feeling unsure, something that he was not accustom to but seemed to experience more and more since Hiccup entered his life. The boy was a distraction and distractions were not something Viggo often allowed in his life, but Hiccup was also able to give him something had had not been able to procure on his own for quite some time, Nightfury cum and enough to ensure Viggo lived wealthy for quite some time and that alone was worth a little distraction. "I won't be long," he assured himself more than his brother as his gaze lingered over Hiccup's hunched over form. He didn't like that and immediately placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Sit up straight. Chiefs do not hunch over a table when eating."

The boy blinked and opened his mouth as if to argue before quickly closing it and staring at the food. Viggo stroked his hair as if Hiccup was an adored pet before remembering the duties he had pushed aside. "Eat, pet. I won't be long. I want your belly nice and full when I get back, you're far too thin. And I don't want to see a drop of milk left." Viggo gave Ryker a nod then hurried off. The faster he dealt with work the sooner he could get back to his young consort.

Hiccup ran his top teeth over his lower lip unable to lift a hand to touch the food. His stomach rumbled and there was no doubt he was starving but with Ryker looming over him his fear took control, especially with how close the man was, his hips leaning against the wooden table and tell tale bulge in the front of his pants close enough to touch. Hiccup kept his hands firmly to himself.

"Eat," Ryker ordered again but there was a touch of amusement now that they were alone.

"I'm not hungry," Hiccup lied, beginning some of his bravado. His hands trembled but he kept the in his lap to hide his fear.

"I'll be happy to feed you," the man purred suggestively. He chuckled as the color drained from Hiccup's face. "OR you can feed yourself."

The boy gave a small nod. One shaky hand reached out and took a slice of bread. He began nibbling it dry only for Ryker to roll his eyes, snatched it away and spread a healthy glob of jam on it. "You're not a prisoner or slave, boy. Consort eat just as well as their masters. Better sometimes. If Viggo wanted you dead or as some sex slave you'd be naked in the barracks with the men pounding you into submission." He paused when he saw the sudden question in Hiccup's eyes. "Last night was breaking you in. Viggo doesn't normally share but with such a high spirited lad like yourself…well even Viggo needs help from time to time. Myself…I would have…" He shook his head and chuckled. "You'll see. I'm not so hard to get along with if you do as your told. One more night, Haddock, then you're free as a dragon. So eat up."

Hiccup wanted to ask about Toothless, about why they had forced him to mate with his best friend – his shoulder still stung from where the Nightfury had marked him – but decided he was better off not knowing.

Very slowly he began to eat, little bites of bread at first and when that wasn't enough, he moved on to the poached eggs and bacon, surprising himself at just how famished he was and how easy it was to forget Ryker was there. He washed it down with the milk provided. It was thicker than normal and had an odd yet familiar taste but with his still somewhat muddled mind and aching body he was just happy to have something to drink. Ryker kept refilling the tankard, grinning mischievously until the jug was empty and Hiccup was full.

The boy sat back and touched his slightly bloated belly in bewilderment. "I don't normally eat like that," he confessed in embarrassment.

"It's been a while since you had a full meal," Ryker mused as he refilled the jug from a barrel. Viggo had said only one jug but Ryker was sure a second wouldn't hurt. He filled Hiccup's cup once more. "Drink," he instructed, watching the boy carefully.

The boy had a slight glazed look again, the effects of the milk already taking effect again. "It think I should use the outside again…I drank too much."

"You're fine. Drink."

"I can't, I need to go for a pisses." The boy gasped in surprise when Ryker suddenly pulled him from the chair and made him stand, his butt against the table. "Please…don't…I'll drink it…" he begged in real fear, scared Ryker was about to rape him again.

"Don't move and keep your hands on the table," the man growled in a low voice.

Hiccup nodded obediently.

Ryker raked a hand through Hiccup's mused hair. "Good boy. You might just make it as our consort."

Hiccup bit his lips to keep quiet as Ryker took out a length of rope from a trunk then knelt before Hiccup. Down went the silk trousers as the rope was wound around one thigh then tied tightly before moving to the right. It wasn't tight enough to stop circulation but enough to hurt just a little. The rope wound once, twice around both thighs before looping under Hiccup's testicles and base of his cock. There Ryker paused to give the over sensitive and tender flesh a little loving. He laced at them with his thick tongue, nosing the public hair before taking the shafts in his hand and giving it a few expert tugs. Hiccup was me wing and whining up above, not wanting such attention but knowing he couldn't stop it.

"Oh Gods…oh gods…" he whimpered, fearing he might lose his mind before Ryker even entered him.

But Ryker didn't enter him. Once Hiccup was hard he continued winding and tying the rope, being particularly careful and detailed in the number of knots and twits applied to the boy's weeping cock. At the tip he took the cock ring and attached it to the ring still in Hiccup's belly button. The ropes continued upward, knots placed at the small of Hiccup's back and upward until they wrapped around his shoulders. He left the boy's arms free but once he tied off the rope he held out the ribbed metal rod Viggo was so found of.

"I want you to insert this in you cock," Ryker purred.

"But…" Hiccup objected, already feeling the building pressure in his balls and the need to pee almost all consuming.

Ryker ran the metal over the boy's cheek. "Slide it in and I won't bend you over this table. Don't and I may need to string you up and call in some friends to help finish breaking you in." He stopped to gaze Hiccup in the eye. "Unless of course you like entertaining large groups all at once. I know a few men like that. And you can handle up to three men in your ass at once so…"

It had the right effect. Hiccup gave a defeated groan and took the rod from him. He dipped it in the milk, refusing to put the thing in his mouth to coat it. Then, with a deep breath, he took the tip of his coat and pulled open the slit. It already hurt having it tied and locked to his belly but it down right stung trying to push the rod into. His hands shook and sweat rolled down his brow. How had this happened to him?

"Slowly…slowly," Ryker advised, watching him intently. His mouth watered as he watched the boy impale his own cock with the rod. "That's right, all the way in. Viggo's going to be so happy knowing you can do this yourself now." He chuckled softly and caressed Hiccup's hard length as the boy took a shaky breath. Or it hurt, it was meant to hurt, but it was going to be worth it. When it was all the way in, Ryker took Hiccup's hands to keep him from removing the rod and tied them behind his back. The boy was shaking and whimpering from exertion but was otherwise fine. "The first time inserting one yourself is always hard," Ryker cooed as he pulled up Hiccup's trousers, as if nothing was amiss. Sitting in the now vacant chair, he turned Hiccup around and sat him on his lap, like a father to a small child. "But we can't continue if you're going to piss it all away." He took the tankard of milk and pressed it to Hiccup's lips. "Now drink…all of it. I want every last drop in your belly. Neither Viggo or your dragon would want you to waste something so precious."

Understanding hit Hiccup. This wasn't ordinary milk. It wasn't milk at all. He was being forced to drink dragon cum again. Only this time they had tricked him into doing so willingly until he could take no more. Now Ryker was forcing him to drink more. Oddly, that didn't bother Hiccup as it should have. All he could think of was the pressure on his poor bladder and how much he needed to pee. But he couldn't now. He cock was tangled in ropes and urethra plugged by the rod. He couldn't do anything but drink the milk Ryker gave him.

It felt like forever before he finished the entire jug and their was no doubt Ryker was tempted to get more. Instead he settled for gently groping Hiccup while humming to himself. Viggo had get to return and Ryker was hard with need. Hiccup's bottom was bony and grind against his growing erection. For once the boy was all his and he had no need to rush. Even if Viggo walked in it wouldn't matter because he enjoyed watching more than anything else and there were a few positions they had yet to truly try with the young heir.

"Come with me," he breathed in Hiccup's ear as he stood the youth up. Holding he arm, he pulled Hiccup to the bed. He untied the ropes around the boy's wrists only to tie them to a beam above the bed so that the boy was kneeling on the bed. Ryker took a moment to inspect his prize before nodding to himself, dropping his trousers to his knees, and slipping in under the boy. "Now, you're going to ride my cock. You're going to beg for it. No lube, no spit, just nice and dry."

"Viggo said I need a lot of lube because I'm tight," Hiccup objected, but there was no heat in his words, no fear. His mind had slipped away as the dragon cum milk took hold of it an made him go into heat. Dragon cum had a strange affect on humans and Ryker marvelled at how easy it was to the control of someone.

"If a dragon cock can be shoved up there then you can handle my own dry," Ryker informed him, his big hands stroking narrow hips. How the boy had been able to survive been fucked by a dragon was beyond him but the boy was obviously far stronger than he looked.

Hiccup gave a whimper as he felt Ryker's thick manhood press against his opening. He couldn't escape and he didn't want a repeat of the night before so he did the only thing he could. He relaxed and pushed down on the heading that was testing his hole. A low hiss escaped him, echoed by Ryker, but the man seemed patient and waited for Hiccup time sheath his length in that tight space. Muscle rippled around hard flesh but there was no tearing this time. Hiccup was swollen inside and it stung to be impaled so soon but his insides gave way to house Ryker's impressive length.

They stayed like that for several minutes, Hiccup inhaled on Ryker's lap while Ryker lay back and observed his young lover. This wasn't like the few times he and Dagur fucked around. Hiccup was so much more timid then Dagur in bed. Where Ryker and Dagur would often fight for dominance and from time to time the little bugger would find a tricky way to win, Hiccup needed to be dominated. The boy may not realize it yet but he needed this. He needed a master to keep him in line and teach him what he needed and wanted. That was what attracted Ryker to him. That was why he was so brutal at times. Sometimes brutality showed the strength of a man. Hiccup did not runaway after be assaulting as many times as he had been but stood up and continued fighting, curiosity dictating his movements more than his loyalty to his friends. He came back because deep inside he must have known this was what he needed – as far as Ryker was concerned at least. While Dagur, obsessed with Hiccup to the point of abusing some of his men in the fantasy of having Hiccup in his bed, had been easy to get in bed. Ryker had simply stumbled upon something he shouldn't have and made it his mission to find what made the Berserker tick. And that presently sat on Ryker's lap with a big fat cock shoved up his tight little ass.

"Move, Haddock, make Daddy happy," Ryker purred, repeating something Dagur had whispered in one of his fantasies. He caressed Hiccup's thighs and rocked slowly, leaving most of the work to the boy.

Hiccup was in his own world. He heard and felt what was going on around him but his mind was clouded. It was like he was dreaming again, there but not there. He began to move, grinding into Ryker as the man's fingers ghosted over his full stomach and up under the tunic to touch his perk nappies that were still tender from the tiny bar bells that had pierced them.

"Tell Daddy who much you like his cock," he heard Ryker purred as he thumbed one nipped.

"You're not my Daddy," he whispered back, unable to stop his movements as his prostate was rubbed. "Stoick the…"

A rumbled chuckle escaped Ryker and vibrated through Hiccup, making his insides churn and heat up. "Oh, I'm your Daddy now, boy. You're Daddy wants to fill that lovely ass with cum. All sorts of cum. I'm going to lay back and watch as all sorts of men and dragon tap that ass unless you make this real good. Now, who's your Daddy?"

The boy whimpered. "Y…you are."

"And what to I want?"

"To fuck."

"Then get to it. Bounce, boy. Nice and hard. Make Daddy cum or you'll be drinking his milk while a Speed Stringer rides your ass."

Hiccup began bouncing with vigor, maybe a little too vigorously. He whimpered and cried but did exactly as he was told while Ryker groped, pinched and slapped him.

"That's right, baby, Daddy's going to cum. Shit, if you were a woman you'd be having my child. Fuck!" He sat up and grasped the boy's hip and began meeting him thrust for thrust. This wasn't what he intended but nothing ever was when it came to the Haddock boy. Ryker came with a howl, filling Hiccup to the brim with his seed while the boy whined and struggled to find his own release. It wasn't coming, Ryker wouldn't allow it. He need the pressure to build inside Hiccup for what he and Viggo had planned for later. Instead he waited until the boy calmed down before cutting the ropes to his wrists and laying back with his precious cargo resting on his chest.

"Do not touch yourself," he ordered the boy as Hiccup's head came to rest against his chest. He carded his figures through he boy's hair, listening to his labored breathing before deciding on a way the calm them both. Careful not to jar Hiccup too much – his cock was still plugging the boy's hole and would stay there half hard until after another round – he pulled off his tunic and tossed it to one side, revealing dark dusty nappies the were pebbled from arousal. "Suck," he instructed, forcibly turning Hiccup's head toward the right one. "Show me just how much you like having me in your mouth."

There was a trail of black chest hair down the middle of Ryker's muscular chest but the nipple region was pretty much bare. Hiccup stared at it for a moment, delusional and hot, his insides crying out for release. His lips pressed against the pebbled flesh before he took it between his teeth and began sucking.

Ryker let out a long moan. It was like an invisible string ran from that nipped to his groin. His hips jerked as his length awoke once more. One hand clasped the back of Hiccup's head, holding him in place as the other grasped his rear as he began thrusting up into the boy. "That's right…gods…harder, boy. Bite it. Yes! Fuck, you're getting good at this." The youth didn't as he was told, writhing from time to time as his prostate was touched but unable to cum. Ryker didn't care. He rimmed into that time chamber until he came a second time, holding Hiccup tightly to him until he had no cum left and then dry humping as he forced Hiccup to feed on the left nipple. For once it was nice to have a bed to fuck someone on.

When he was done he collapsed under Hiccup and laughed softly to himself. This was the most he fucked in a long time. Hiccup could definitely give Dagur a fun for his money if the Berserker ever managed to get his hands on the boy, not that Ryker had any intentions of ever letting him. He chuckled softly and brushed back Hiccup's sweaty hair. No, Hiccup belonged to him and Viggo and they weren't about to let some mangy Berserker touch what so rightfully was theirs.


	10. Chapter 10

Viggo returned to a rather rare sight indeed. Ryker was lounged on the bed with young Hiccup sprawled out on his chest. Boy and man were both awake but Ryker seemed in much merrier spirits than Viggo had seen in a long time. Large fingers carded through Hiccup's mused auburn hair, lazily drawing patterns that were meant to be soothing as he hummed softly to himself. It was not something the elder Grimborn was known for…except when he took a particular liking to a dragon when he was young and before he became a Hunter…before their father squashed their dreams of taking a dragon as a pet.

Viggo shook his head, a small ping of jealousy clouding his mind for a moment followed by fear. His right hand automatically went to the three long scars over the left portion of his neck as he remembered how curiosity had nearly killed him in his youth. His gaze travelled from his brother absently coddling Hiccup to the boy's missing left foot and half his shin. Dagur had told a tale of how Hiccup supposed lost his leg to the Red Death but there had to be more to it, something untold. Perhaps once Hiccup was completely bent to their will he would question the boy and get the whole story. Perhaps Viggo would tell him his own. For now it was time to have a little of his own fun before moving on to the next part. That would prove whether or not Hiccup was truly theirs.

Hiccup shivered when Viggo ran a hand down his back and over his rear to where he was still joined to Ryker. His stretch opening was caressed making both him and Ryker groan.

"You like being stuffed, don't you, Hiccup?" Viggo purred, watching the boy's every movement.

"Yes," Hiccup whispered, not blinking or flinching away from either man's touch.

"You want to fucked, don't you?"

"Yes."

Viggo gave the ropes across Hiccup's rear a little tug causing the youth to inhale sharply. "You want to be fucked by your dragon again."

A whimper escaped the boy and he pressed his face against Ryker's chest as if the elder brother might protect him from the horrors Viggo would inflict on him.

"A good master cares for his pets needs," Ryker chided, his caresses moving from Hiccup's head to his back.

Obviously, Hiccup wasn't broken quite yet. He almost there, teetering on the edge. A little push was all it would take and the Hunters would finally have a plentiful resource they hadn't had in ages. But Viggo couldn't rush it, not just yet. They had only one night left and they had to use it to make sure Hiccup would come back for more without threats or hunting him down.

Viggo's caresses began gentle to match Ryker's. "Oh, my sweet young Hiccup. There's no shame in enjoying a dragon's cock. Many a Roman pay highly for such an experience. They would pay far more for a Nightfury yet you have the only one left. He's all yours to enjoy whenever you wish." He waited a moment to let that sink in before leaning forward and brushing his lips over the shell of Hiccup's left ear. "Would you prefer me instead? Or Ryker and I can take turns, although he seems to have had his fun."

"You can always join in," Ryker offered, rotating his hips and making the boy cry out when he hit his prostate. "He has plenty of room."

Viggo rolled his eyes. He'd rather have the boy to himself after the gangbang last night. Although as it was memorable to see Hiccup service his best men, it was much better having him all to himself. But it was Hiccup who made the decision in the end.

He turned his head toward Viggo, studied him with tired, glazed over eyes before closing them as Ryker scored another hit to his prostate and moaned so seductively Viggo thought he would lose himself before even entering the boy. "You…" Hiccup moaned who richly, earning a growl and hard thrust from Ryker as if the boy had suddenly betrayed him by choosing the younger Grimborn.

"If it's just me then we'll have to take the time to stretch you properly for tonight or Ryker and I can do it now," Viggo offered, amused by his brother's antics.

"Just you," the boy whimpered.

Ryker didn't like that at all and began thrusting harder.

"I suppose we should let Ryker finish first, it's only polite," Viggo mused as his brother rolled Hiccup over and began slamming into him.

The boy cried out but it was no longer in pain. Every inch of him hurt but at the same time he was pushing back, meeting every one of Ryker's powerful thrusts to the point the man was chuckling and holding him much as he would a lover. It was an interesting side to Ryker, one moment angry and willing to punish the boy for choosing his brother over him, the next almost coddling the boy and grinding passionately into him. He was mixing pleasure and pain until Hiccup no longer knew the difference and mewed endlessly for more. When the man came, Hiccup's back arched and he whined in when he could not find his own release, the plug still firmly in his dick and balls knotted in tight cords of rope.

"Why won't you let me cum?" he pleaded, not understanding but knowing better than to try and undo the ropes and free himself.

"Because true bless only comes after intense suffering," Viggo explained as he climbed between the boy's legs. "Do you want to know true pleasure, the type that curls your toes and makes you cum endlessly? Are you willing to give up what little control you still have to experience that?"

There was a moment of hesitation as Hiccup's mind warned with itself, the part that was truly him rebelling against the side that had been poisoned by rape and dragon cum and had become an needy little whore that wanted to be fucked endlessly. He knew by saying yes it would mean more pain, more force feeding and denied orgasm. He knew and he didn't care as long as it meant freedom…but freedom from what? From the Hunters or from himself?

"Yes," he answered breathlessly.

"Then you will need to trust us. No more fighting. You will take everything we give you from now own." Viggo ran his hand down Hiccup's cheek. "You've done beautifully, pet, but what I'll ask of you next will hurt but be well worth the reward and you should only have to do it once."

"What is it?" Hiccup asked, curious now as a bit of childish excitement gripped him after being complimented and not immediately thrust in to. Viggo hadn't even pulled out his cock to be sucked yet.

"Do you trust me?" the man asked instead.

Hiccup stared at him, his emerald gaze meeting Viggo's dark almost black one. Did he trust Viggo? Could he trust Viggo. His old self screamed no while this slowly immersing new one cried yes. Neither word would pass his lips. He couldn't say the words needed but he didn't have to. He knew what Viggo wanted more than words. Pushing himself to his elbows, Hiccup stared at him for a full minute before closing the space between them and kissing him for the first time. It was a real kiss, one that surprised even Viggo. The man leaned into it and pulled Hiccup closer, deepening the kiss until it was a battle of tongues that Viggo eventually won but it said everything. Hiccup would bow before whatever Viggo had planned for him. It was only then that Viggo released his aching cock and entered Hiccup.

All the while Hiccup clung to the man, bucked against him and tried riding his cock. The part of him that was still Hiccup said to get it down with, make the man cum and endure whatever hell he had to until the time was up and he and Toothless were free then destroy them. But the other part of him had folded and given in. They moved together, touching and kissing until Viggo grind into the boy and shot his load deep inside him.

Hiccup only whimpered at the added warmth in his belly. If only they would let him cum. His insides hurt. He had to cum and he had to pee but he wasn't allowed to do either. "Please…" he begged as Viggo pulled out of him.

"You need to trust me. What we're doing is best for you and your dragon," Viggo soothed. He glanced toward Ryker. "Did he drink it all?"

"Two jugs," Ryker answered, holding up two fingers and grinning widely.

Viggo gave him a dirty look before shrugging. "The men have already replenished our reserves in that matter. Everything else will equal extra profit. We can afford three more skins full. He'll give us five times that in return."

"Please…I can't drink any more. If you can just let me go to the bathroom I'll try. I will. I'll drink whatever you want just let me empty my bladder," Hiccup pleaded, sliding to the edge of the bed.

The brothers shared a look before Viggo nodded and Ryker left. Hiccup took that to mean he would finally be given some relief…he wasn't prepared for Viggo to push him back down on the bed and force his arms up to the headboard where they were suddenly tied.

"Wait…I thought…"

"I'm going to give you a douche to clear out your bowels just as I did last night," Viggo explained as he placed a pillow under Hiccup's hips to raise them.

"Wait…no, I did what you said. I agreed to your terms…please don't do this. He's my best friend!"

The man stroked his cheek. "And now you're his mate." He traced the jagged teeth marks over the boy's shoulder. "I promised you ecstasy and that is exactly what I'm going to give you. Relax, nothing I'm about to do will hurt. You'll feel pressure but it will feel good after a few minutes."

Hiccup shook his head in denial, stubborn and suddenly very afraid. "No…don't. You can have anyone you want fuck me just not him…not Toothless…please…"

"Shh…pet. Don't say things you don't mean. Now relax."

Hiccup's ankle and stump were tied above him, the earlier ropes used to balance his weight. Warm water was squeezed into his ass and a soft cloth cleaned him. It didn't feel too bad but enhanced Hiccup's need to expelled his bladder. He fought to stay calm even when he say Ryker return with the skins no doubt full of dragon cum. This was something that was becoming all too familiar and after a shuddered breath he relaxed and left the first one be inserted into his ass. It seemed to go deeper this time and his tender inners cried out as the tube scraped his muscles. Within minutes he felt the familiar dripping deep inside him. It was horrible but he forced himself to relax as Ryker held his head so Viggo could insert the next one down his throat.

"Swallow," Viggo instructed, stroking his swan like neck.

Hiccup hesitated. He hated this part with a passion and it wasn't until Ryker held his nose that he did so. It got past the first part of his throat but Viggo kept feeding the tube into Hiccup, pushing it further than before and Hiccup only prayed it didn't go into his lungs. Once it was in place, Ryker gagged him in order to keep him from biting the tube.

The next part was new and perhaps the most frightening and painful. Viggo played with the urethra plug, pulling it out a little and then letting it be sucked back in. It both hurt and felt good all at once. Hiccup tried to struggle and get him to stop but the man seemed intent on torment him there until finally he pulled the plug all the way out with a plop and pool of cum. He clucked his tongue in disapproval then took the last tube, the smallest of the three. Hiccup knew immediately what Viggo was up to and began struggling with vigor. This was beyond torture…beyond being forced to mate with a dragon…this was complete madness.

Ryker had to hold Hiccup's hips still as the boy thrashed about. Viggo shook his head in mild amusement before taking Hiccup length in hand, giving it a few good jerk, then feeding the narrow tube into the boy. Hiccup screamed behind his gag as the tube went deeper and deeper into his urethra, feeling every inch of it inside him but with his legs tied above the bed and pillows under his hips, there was no escaping.

"A slow drip," Viggo told Ryker as he let Hiccup go. "It may take a few hours but then basting any good meal takes time."

"Merryk made sure it was a concentrated blend. Any fight he has left will be gone long before his friend joins us," Ryker advised. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and caressed Hiccup's taunt belly. "The lucky bastard is going to feel so good after this he'll be trying to ride every cock he sees."

"All I care about is making sure he's ours and he knows it," Viggo said darkly as he checked the drip into the young man's bladder. "Want him stuffed in every manner imagined. I want him to like it and I want him to understand only we can give him that. I want him to beg for it."

As he watched, Hiccup began to calm down and submit to his fate, no longer fighting what was being put into him. Hiccup would break for sure this time. The fight was already gone for the most part. Now all the had to do was not seduce him into believing this was exactly what he wanted; two masters to punish and love him and in exchange all he had to do was milk a Nightfury…his Nightfury.


	11. Chapter 11

They made him mate with Toothless again. Hiccup really didn't remember much. His mind was muddled, his body seemingly on fire and all he knew was that he needed release. The dragon cum filling his belly was the cause. It was like a drug, an aphrodisiac that took away his control. He needed and wanted sex so when Ryker presented his beloved Nightfury Hiccup all but jumped the dragon.

"Drink from the source," was all Viggo advised in way of preparation and Hiccup merrily did as he was told. He suckled his dragon's engorged cock as if he were one of the two men, spreading his saliva and coating the organ in order to make sure it slid in smoothly.

Hiccup was beyond caring if he was fucked by man or beast. All he knew was that if he didn't find relief soon he would exploded. His insides twisted, testicles hung low and heavy and cock still attached to his belly button with the accursed urethra plug shoved back in. Viggo promised that if he made Toothless cum enough to fill three buckets that he would experience the best orgasm any viking could have, an orgasm worthy of a true warrior and future chieftain. The words themselves meant nothing to Hiccup. All he wanted was relief and freedom, for the pain and all consuming heat to finally end.

Toothless had been forced onto his back. Not his favorite position but he had stopped fussing the moment Hiccup began suckling his length. He didn't like the men watching them and growled menacingly whenever they looked at his boy in a lust full manner but they were soon forgotten when Hiccup finally straddled his dragon to ride him in a totally unique and different way.

"Take it slow, Hiccup. Slide down it, don't force it inside. Let gravity do the work," Viggo advised even as Ryker took the boy's narrow hips to "help" gravity by pushing down.

Hiccup gave a cry as his ass was filled once more, the only saving grace being the cum already filling him making his insides slick. His breath shuddered as he tried to adjust the his friend's length. "Oh Gods," he breathed, resting just above the thick bulge already forming. It wasn't going to take much the make Toothless cum this first round.

"You feel that, Haddock?" Ryker purred in his ear. "Your dragon is happy to be in you already. Just a couple of bounces and we can milk the first lot out of you."

That is exactly what happened. Toothless's first load filled Hiccup in only a matter of seconds, his knot not even making it inside Hiccup. Instead of waiting until after all six loads filled the boy, he drained Hiccup one load at a time while the boy rode the dragon. And Hiccup rode Toothless with a whole new relish. The first time he faced his best friend, cooing and assuring he liked what they were doing while the men watched and in some cases jerked themselves off in time with each of Hiccup's bounces or the dragon's thrusts. By the third time, Hiccup was facing the opposite direction with the men touching him, tugging his hard length and teasing the tip with their mouths while he was still unable to cum and whining helplessly for some form of relief. Just once, just to let him cum once and he would be the most grateful person they ever met.

But it wasn't to happen. They tugged on his nipple, nipped at his ears and bit at his testicles before forcing him to take every inch of Toothless inside him. And while the dragon came deep inside, turning that heat into a blazing inferno and clouding his mind even more, the men took turns kissing and petting him. Assuring him that he was doing a good thing for his friend. That he was making Toothless happy and Hiccup began to believe them. He believed Viggo when he whispered that having Hiccup to fuck would make things so much better for him come mating season. He believed Ryker when the man said he looked beautiful covered in cum and sweat as he pushed down on his dragon. He believed it so it had to be true.

By the fourth round Toothless was anxious to take control and was allowed to rolled Hiccup over and pound into him. Ryker didn't interfere to drain Hiccup. He watched keenly while Viggo silently calculated just how much cum the dragon was now producing and if it was sufficient enough to allow rider and dragon to leave the next day as agreed upon. Hiccup didn't agree this as his knees scraped against the floor while his dragon filled his guts with seemingly endless cum. The boy was beyond thinking or arguing but feeling instead and he felt pain, pleasure, need, desire and exhilaration. The effects of Nightfury cum above all other dragon cum was the most addictive aphrodisiac known to man.

By the end of the sixth round Hiccup had yet to cum and Toothless was led back to his cage without so much as a struggle. Ryker, gentle as ever, drained the cum from him before carrying him to the oversize bed.

"Please…I…I need to…" the boy whimpered, still wide awake despite his exhaustion. Neither Ryker or Viggo would let him rest until their plans were carried through fully.

"I know," Ryker answered. He lay Hiccup on the bed before stripping down and climbing in as well.

To Hiccup's surprise and horror an thick strip of leather was tied tightly around his balls and the base of his cock. "No…no more…please…"

"Shh…" the man assured before slowly pulling the rod out of Hiccup and releasing the tip of his manhood from the ring in his belly button. Then, to make matters more confusing, he rolled Hiccup on top of him until the boy was between his legs.

"What…what are you doing?" Hiccup breathed in alarm as the lower half of his body became rigid, as if knowing what Hiccup did not.

Viggo came up behind and slid into Hiccup with such ease it was as if he belonged there. "We promised you the greatest orgasm. Don't tell me you've never been inside someone before…not even your pretty blonde friend or Heather?"

Normally Hiccup would never let anyone talk about his friends in such a manner but he was not in the right mind set and staring down as Viggo's large hand guided his rock hard cock toward Ryker's puckered opening. So far Hiccup's life had shrank down to only knowing that his tight little ass was good for pounding into. He had never once thought of entering another man (fantasies about Astrid was different). He stared in both winder and fear as his abused tip brushed against flesh. A hiss escaped him from over sensitivity and was echoed by Ryker who seemed amused as hell as Viggo pushed Hiccup into him.

The sudden heat and tight muscle would have sent Hiccup over the edge if his cock and balled weren't bond. Instead he let out a surprised cry. He had never felt anything like this before. It was better than a hand, better than a mouth. It was a if Ryker's body was trying to pull him deep inside and swallow him whole. This time it was Hiccup grabbing Ryker's hips as his length was sucked in balls deep.

"Oh Gods…oh Gods…this is…this is…" He thought he might pass out but then Viggo pulled him back out until only the tip remained then plunged them forward once more. Hiccup cried out at the sensation. He had become accustomed to having cocks shoved in him, up to three at a time but never this. Never before was he inside someone and surely not while someone else was fucking his ass. He and Viggo moved in tandem. He would and Viggo would pushed forward as one then Viggo would pull out only for Hiccup to impale himself on his length a moment later and the process to begin all over again. It was fluid and timed and soon Hiccup had the hang of things and was fucking Ryker at his own pace.

The elder Grimborn lounged back, utterly enjoying himself as the boy did all the work. He kept a hand on Hiccup's narrow waist to keep him from going to far and tightened his muscles when he felt to need, causing the boy to whimper and thrust harder.

"Come on, Haddock. Harder, boy. You want to make Daddy cum all over that pretty face. Find my prostrate and we'll let you cum. There we go. You brushed it that time. Almost there…" Ryker let out a grunt when Hiccup's aim became true and he nodded to Viggo.

With a brush of lips over Hiccup's temple, he reached under the boy and untied the leather. Then, holding Hiccup steady, began pounding into him, sending him deep and hard into his brother. Hiccup screamed in surprise, Ryker's insides suddenly seeming to take a strangle hold on his cock while Viggo fucked his ass as if they all might die any second. Then man yanked him back until they were flush together before grabbing at the side of his neck with his teeth, directly over where Toothless had market him the day before. He felt Ryker yank at the nipple rings as if trying to pull him forward and the pain mixed with the uncontrollable pleasure racing though him. He cried and whined as he was rimmed forward a over and over into Ryker until his whole world suddenly exploded and he came.

It was powerful. The most powerful thing Hiccup had ever experienced. Everything inside him seemed to suddenly shoot forward and into Ryker. It was as if the man was milking him, his muscles contracting and pulling at Hiccup's length. The boy kept thrusting along with Viggo, unable to stop himself, unable to stop the endless load that spilled from his length. He came and he came and even after Viggo let him go to focus on his own pleasure he leaned over Ryker, filling the man with his seed as his dick was forced in and out. And just when he thought it was over he came a second time and a third, each one more explosive than the last. He felt it slosh around inside Ryker but the man only grinned at him and said harder until Hiccup's world turned white and he collapsed on the man.

A small happy giggle escaped him even as he men fucked him. He felt good. Better than good. He felt empty yet full at the same time. Even when Viggo's seed filled him and Ryker came all over his chest…and yes, face, he still felt good. Accomplished even. It was as if everything he endured was all for this moment, for his chance to dominate if even a little. He passed on Ryker's chest. Exhausted yet strangely renewed.


	12. Chapter 12

This being a good big brother gig sucked. Dagur knew trying to bond with Heather would be tough, not that she helped any by turning out to be a spy for Hiccup, and that his relationship or lack thereof of with said pain in the ass Hooligan heir, would always be rocky at the best of times, but Dagur liked to think that he had at least instilled a better sense of caution in both of them. After all, he was supposed to be the deranged one in the family, right? Some days he seriously questioned which of them was really the crazy one and which was just a damn good actor that often went a wee bit overboard.

He had almost dismissed the riders concern over their missing leader and has it just been the riders he would have mocked them for having such little faith in Hiccup. The guy had proven time and again he could take care of himself. He had a bloody Nightfury for Odin's sake! It was the look of absolute fear in Gobber eyes that made Dagur stand up a little straighter and take them seriously. If anyone knew when there was something not right with Hiccup it was the old blacksmith. And because of that Dagur confided in the man that he and his Berserkers had deserted the Hunters due to personal reasons. So Dagur really had no clue where Hiccup was, what he was doing or if he was in any sort of trouble. Most likely he was off on some island with Heather plotting their next move against Viggo.

He let the riders search his ship but they found nothing as to be expected. Gobber did the unthinkable and thanked Dagur for his time before requesting he keep in contact through dragon mail in case Hiccup and Toothless were spotted. Dagur merely shrugged and pointed out that Toothless was faster than any Night Terror but relented and agreed to it.

He wasn't worried about Hiccup. Not at all. Not even as he watched the riders fly away and he certainly didn't stay awake all night staring at the wooden beams of his quarters wondering why his brother failed to tell his friends where he was really going or if the Hunters intercepted him and the Nightfury and captured them. No sir. Those thoughts didn't run rampant through his mind until he finally yelled at his men to reverse course. Nope, he did that only because he forgot his favorite dagger on the accused island Viggo had made camp on…not the on stash under his pillow, that was his second favorite. And if he just so happened to find a certain auburn hair boy and ebony dragon well then he'd take them, too.

. . .

Hiccup awoke to stiff joints and a warm body pressed against his back. An unmistakable erecting pressed against his rear but he no longer feared it as he once had. In fact, he felt no fear at all. He lay where he was and tried to come to terms with this weird new feeling that boggled his mind. Not fear, not content, not even empty as he would have expected after all that had happened to him. He felt…blank. It was the only word for it. There was warmth inside him that for once wasn't either man's seed or even dragon…of that he had been milked of. It was more like a need. Like he needed a other good fuck and he pushed back against the hard flesh poking him, wanting to be impaled. A sharp hiss escaped him as his tender muscles stretched just a little and he pulled back.

Okay, maybe he wasn't in a position to be screwed just yet if his ass couldn't even be stretched a little. He absently wondered just how made the damage was to his insides as he pulled back the blanket to inspect his body. Everything hurt and bruises dotted his entire body along with silver piercings in places where piercings really had no place being.

"Oh Gods…there's no way I can explain these away," he breathed to himself as he stared at his belly button then down to the length of his flaccid cock. He ran a hand through his hair, anxiously wondering what to do and how he could possible explain why there were rings through his nipples or the fact that his thighs were a dark purple and his stump had a Ryker size bite mark that was sure to irate when he put his prosthetic on. He didn't even want to think about what his ass must look like. It had probably taken the biggest beating of all.

The arm around his waist pulled him back into a warm embrace. Hiccup let out a little eep when he found himself flame on his back with an unconscious Viggo grouping him in his sleep. Thick fingers probed his abused hole, working their way inside as Hiccup gasped and whined, wanting the man to stop yet begging for more.

"Mine…" Viggo moaned into the side of Hiccup's swan like neck.

"Oh Gods…" Hiccup whined as the man dry humped his left leg, right at the knee and grind into the stump. The appendage which often caused him great pain was now so sensitive that merely by touching it Hiccup thought he would lose his mind with an orgasm. He rubbed it against Viggo's groin encouraging lyrics.

It was only a matter of minutes before Viggo, still in a sleep induced state, came hard over Hiccup's leg, his fingers stilling inside the youth and he fell into a deeper state of unconsciousness.

"No…no, fuck me…please fuck me…" Hiccup begged, surprising himself with his sudden need. But he was hard now and Viggo's fingers barely went deep enough to even brush his prostate. He tried jerking himself off, but his hands felt wrong, too thin and small compared to the men he had entertained. He couldn't find the right friction and Viggo refused to wake up and take care of him like a good master should.

With a whimper, Hiccup gave up and crawled out of bed. He wasn't chained and his prosthetic foot sat on the table next to the bed as if waiting for him. He didn't ask why, instead he put it on, care not to put too much weight on it due to his sudden new level of sensitive. A clean pair of white trousers and tunic were also there and he dressed quickly.

What day was it? How long had he been there? Was his time up? Where was Toothless? How was he ever going to get there piercings out with causing more damage?

All these thoughts rolled through his mind as he pulled on the clothes, surprised that Viggo was still asleep and Ryker was no where to be seen. He should make a run for it, find Toothless and get off this island before either man could stop him. But his legs felt wobbly and his body stiff. He would never be able to outrun any of the Hunters. And if they caught him then what?

His body practically hummed at the thought and sudden memory of many men, dozens maybe, touching him, fucking him, torturing him until he could take no more. It sent a thrill and a shiver down his mind as he warned with himself about how that had felt. One group had caused immense pain while the other had created intense pleasure. He shook his head. It was wrong, he knew it. They had raped him repeatedly yet…why did the idea make him so hard?

He had to leave, that much he knew.

Sparing a glance at the man still asleep in bed, he hobbled toward the entrance of the tent. He had an excuse already on the tip of his tongue for why he was out and about and that he was to do his business and return to Viggo's bed, but there were no guards standing watch at the entrance. Hunters wandered around further in the camp but no one stood guard. Perhaps they had not expected Hiccup to be able to walk after being fucked repeatedly and thoroughly by so many men and…of course…Toothless.

Hiccup's stomach churned at the sudden memory of his best friend bent over him, his long thick shafts hammering deep as his knot formed to lock them together. A Nightfury howl escaped Hiccup's lips as the memory assaulted him and for one moment he was afraid to hear the answering call from the dragon. An echo of pain raced up his spine, nearly bringing him to his knees.

Large hands grabbed his arms and hauled him back to his feet. Hiccup immediately lashed out, ready to fight only to have Ryker catch his wrists.

"Still a little fight left," Ryker mused, gazing down at him with a large grin.

A shaky sigh escaped the youth and the fight left him. "Ryker…" he breathed in relief, never so happy to see the man, and thankful it was not something random Hunter trying to get his jollies off through him. He face planted into the man's broad chest. "I thought you were…someone else."

The man raised a surprised brow. He thought the boy might run the moment he realized his time was up and he and the men were prepared to let him run around the camp for a while in search of his dragon before giving him a nice farewell group bang but it seemed Hiccup was full of surprises. The youth had barely made it five steps from the tent before howling like his Nightfury then collapsing. A return roar came back which only seemed to back Hiccup press against Ryker more.

"You do talk to dragons," Ryker mused, his larger fingers carding through the youth's mused and sweaty hair.

Hiccup hid his face but he didn't need to say a word, his reaction was word enough.

"Come, let's get you cleaned up and fed before we send you home. I don't need Viggo lecturing me about being a bad host," Ryker told him as he escorted Hiccup back into the tent.

Surprisingly, Viggo was up and already washing himself before a bucket and large mirror. He stepped aside when his brother brought Hiccup to him. "Those were meant for after you bathed," he chided the youth. He gave a sigh as if he had been put out upon and gestured for Ryker to help undress the youth. "Your clothing are hanging to dry and should be ready soon but I suspect you don't want to return to your friend with all these rings still attached."

"No," Hiccup admitted as the man tweaked the ring in his left nipple.

"Then we'll remove them…for now." Viggo grinned at Hiccup's wide eyed expression. "They will go back in every visit until you accept them as part of you."

"And the others?" Hiccup dared to ask.

"All of them. Each and every single one," Viggo assured, taking a moment to tap and pull the assortment of piercings until he was between Hiccup's legs. "But these are staying." He tugged on the two at the base of his shafts where it meat with his fleshy ball sack. "These will stay to remind you of your commitment to us…to your friends' wellbeing." Slowly, he ran his hand along Hiccup's length, smiling sweetly as I awoke with arousal. "When you keep your word you will be rewarded but when you break it…" He gave a hard tug and the piercings and squeezed. "You will be punished. Twenty men can turn into one hundred very quickly, Hiccup. My men won't care if you're male or female as long as they can fuck."

Hiccup nodded quickly. "Yes."

"This will remain our little secret and you will come back in a week's time."

"Yes."

"And you will milk your dragon…daily."

"Yes."

"No one is to touch you expect me or Ryker, understood?"

"Yes."

"You belong to us. Say it."

Hiccup hesitated. "I…I belong to you and Ryker."

Viggo patted his cheek. "That's a good man. When you know your place things are so much easier." He began undoing the piercings one at a time while Ryker stood behind Hiccup and grabbed at his flesh wherever Viggo instructed him to.

The brothers took their time, causing a little pain before kissing or suckling it better. It brought a certain amount of pleasure that made Hiccup hard and panting and he fumbled, not sure if he was trying to pull Viggo close or push him away. Then they were bathing him, scrubbing him clean with warm water while poking and prodding him. They didn't fuck him as he began to beg them to…it didn't take much to make him beg to be filled. The washed him thoroughly, maybe a little too thoroughly as Viggo latched his mouth around Hiccup's length and began sucking greedily at it while Ryker cleaned his insides. He pushed Hiccup forward until he was bent over Viggo and holding onto the man for dear life. Then he took the wash clothe and pushed it and his entire hand inside the tight ring of his ass. Hiccup was sure if it hurt or felt wonderful as the two sensations collided. He cried out, a jet of cum shooting into Viggo's mouth.

"Remember, Haddock, you want a man who's not afraid to shove their entire arm inside you in order to keep you nice and squeaky clean," the elder Grimborn growled in his ear, his fist thrusting deeply. Once, twice, three times and Hiccup came for a second time before Ryker pulled out and kissed the opening. "You want to be fucked thoroughly and then fuck back in return. Not every man is willing to give you that."

"Only us," Viggo chimed, kissing Hiccup's lips and spreading the taste of fresh cum. "And only we can bed you. All others are forbidden, understood?"

Hiccup nodded, breathless and body tingling from orgasm. The rest of the sponge bath moved quickly and he repressed in the white outfit to eat breakfast. This time there was real milk on the table as well as water and warm mead. He was famished and ate with a relish he never felt before. The whole time Viggo leaned over him from behind, whispering in his ear, telling him of all the naughty things he had planned for the following week and how he was to prepare for it, how he had to milk Toothless with hands and mouth but that no one, not even his Nightfury was to mate with him.

"No one is to touch you and you can not touch yourself. Absolutely no orgasms unless I give you permission," the man purred. "If I suspect even for a moment you disobeyed me then…I will have no choice but to send my men to fetch you. Should I put the chastity belt back on you?"

"No," Hiccup answered quickly.

Viggo chuckled. "Good. Now I realize one week is a very long time but this should help curb your hunger during that time." He handed Hiccup a pouch of herbs. "Take some before bed to help you sleep. When you return we'll go at a much more…gentle pace." He ran a finger along Hiccup's jaw. "I would like to get to know you on a more personal level."

How much more personal could one get then pounding the insides of someone, he wondered as the man kissed him. His toes curled as a fire began to build in his belly.

"No finish eating and get dressed. My men will have your Nightfury ready for you," Viggo told him as he walked away to tend to other duties. "Ryker, I want him able to walk out of here on his own so save your energy for his next visit."

Ryker gave a growl of annoyance but said nothing in return.

"Why does he treat you like that?" Hiccup asked in a soft voice, his gaze following the younger Grimborn with curiosity.

"Because he is chief, not I. Eat. You still need to change before you leave," Ryker answered, leaving Hiccup in favor and pacing the room.

"But you're brothers."

"Not all brothers get along all the time." Ryker paused in his pacing and let out a deep breath. "It was ten."

"What?"

"You served ten men, not twenty. Viggo lied."

"I don't understand."

Ryker looked away. "Neither do I," he confessed, growing increasingly concerned with his brother's obsession and erratic behavior around the dragon rider. It was not something he liked.

He made sure Hiccup was well fed and had on his proper attire before sending him on his way. Whatever Viggo was up to, Ryker didn't like it. Having Hiccup as a toy was a nice distraction but it could only last so long.


	13. Chapter 13

It was mid morning by the time Hiccup reached the Edge. It felt a little odd riding Toothless after all that had happened. His mind refused to accept that his best friend had been any part of what the Grimborn brother had done to him. It seemed like a really bad and twisted dream and other than sniffing him more than usual, the Nightfury seemed no different. Other than being slightly stiff and grumpy for being imprisoned while Hiccup conducted his business. Yeah, that had to be it. The dragon was just grumpy. Nothing strange had happened at all.

That was what Hiccup kept telling himself as they landed on the platform before his hut. Hiccup didn't even bother going to the clubhouse to tell the others he was back. He was exhausted, body and mind – he had no clue how long he slept the night before or if the brothers had continued fucking him after he passed out again. That wouldn't have surprised him, it was how they often woke him up. That thought made him sick to his stomach but also stirred a pinch of arousal.

Nope, not thinking about them, he told himself as he crossed over to his front door. I'm just going to take it easy, maybe soak in Fishlegs's hot tub and forget all about them. He did have a whole week to recover before deciding if he was going back for more. That was crazy. Why would he ever willing go back to be tortured and raped again? Viggo made it sound like he'd be punished if he didn't. Ryker didn't seem to care one way or the other. Would they still attack the Edge if he refused to return to them?

His mind began to race with worry. What if they did? Could his friends handle being tortured and abused like that? Would they be force fed dragon cum and forced to service potentially all the Hunters?

"Hiccup," a familiar voice called, startling him when a large hand fell on his shoulder.

The youth managed to stifle a terrified scream as he whirled around to look a face that had always offered him protection and kindness. "Gobber…Gobber! Hi Gobber! What are doing here?" he asked, trying to keep his face neutral and not show his anxiety and fear. What would his mentor say if he knew what was going on? Gobber certainly looked like he knew something was going on. He was staring Hiccup down like he did when the youth was a small boy and had done something naughty but didn't want to get caught.

"Searching for you, have been for the last two days," the blacksmith answered, looking Hiccup up and down. "You had a great many people worried."

"Worried? About me? Nah, I just…ah…went to see a friend?"

"Are you asking or telling me?" Gobber asked, one bushy brow risen.

Hiccup swallowed. "Telling, definitely telling." He scratched the back of his neck. His body suddenly felt on fire under his mentors heated gaze. It was still over sensitive and just standing this close to another person was making him think weird thoughts.

"Your friends seemed to think you were on the way to Berk. Did you get side tracked?" Gobber pressed, seemingly not satisfied by the young man's answer.

"You can say that."

"Perhaps by the one who gave you this?" The blacksmith pulled at one side of Hiccup's collar to reveal a dark hickey and teeth marks. "You Toothless play a little rough while you were gone?"

Hiccup quickly slapped a hand over the marks. If he didn't feel weird and tingling before he sure did now. He made a mental note not to let anyone touch him until he got his body under control. He shuffled away from his mentor and gave a tiny laugh. "Yeah…you know us, always goofing around." He forgotten the bite mark right up until then.

"And the hickey?" Gobber pressed, his voice now low and secretive.

"Ah…well…I met someone and we…ah…"

Gobber chuckled. "Enough said. I knew Snotlout had to be wrong about that cup. Sad to hear things didn't work out with you and Astrid though."

The boy flushed a bright scarlet. Oh damn, Gobber thought he was messing around with some other girl. Astrid was going to kill him if she found out. "Can we…can we keep this between just us? I mean I never told the others and it's kind of complicated."

"Are, aye…I know when to keep my mouth shut. Just like when you parents started dating…now that was complicated with the age difference and your mom being…well…a lot like you. No worries, Hiccup. But you might want to come up with a better story than going to Berk where these nitwit will go look for you first. Tell them you're going exploring or something and set a time frame for your return."

"But I did, I said in my letter I'd be back today," Hiccup objected, not understanding why his friends had panicked or why Gobber was even on the Edge. He adjusted his collar. He needed to hide the marking better before…

"Hiccup Haddock!"

And the punches just kept coming.

"I'll be right back," Hiccup gasped, seeing Astrid storming toward him. He ducked into his hut and grabbed his thick hooded fur vest and quickly shrugged it on. It was stupid he knew, it was hot on the Edge compared to Berk, but it was all he had that would insure he was covered head to toe.

"Don't you try hiding," the shield maiden snapped as she stormed into the hut, the rest of the riders trailing behind her. She stopped directly in fact of him and poked him in the chest causing a sharp wave of pain and arousal through him that he fought hard to hide. Luckily Astrid was too angry to notice the growing bulge in his pants. "Where have you been? We went to Berk and searched the entire Archipelago for you."

"The entire Archipelago, really Astrid?" he joked only to be poked again. Oh Gods, she smelt good and he kind of wished he was the one poking her.

"Don't get Smart with me, Haddock. You had us worried. We thought you were sick or something. We thought maybe the Hunters caught you. You could have died and we never would have known," she argued, her voice becoming shrill with each word. "We're a team. We're supposed to count on each other and know where everyone is at all times."

"I left a note," he reasoned only to find himself back peddling as she advanced on him. No…no touching. If she discovered he was getting a bone everyone she poked at him or brushed against him he'd explode right there in front of everyone.

"And you weren't where you said you would be," she growled, pinning him to a wall without so much as touching him, oblivious to his situation.

He nodded. "I can see where that can be a problem. I'm sorry. I got a little sidetracked. I…I saw a new species of dragon and wanted to check it out and lost track of time."

"Figures," Snotlout snorted. "This is Hiccup we're talking to. If we ever lose him check out the nearest dragon den. You did at least bring back my cup, right?"

"Ah…it got broken but I'll build you another one," Hiccup answered quickly.

"Awesome, we can help Snotlout test it out," Ruffnut joked with a devious grin.

Tuffnut chuckled. "You might want to make a few for the testing procedure.

"I'm just happy you're okay," Fishlegs called from the back of the group.

A smile lifted Hiccup's lips. Everything was back to normal in a relatively short period of time. Astrid was still grumpy but that was nothing really new. She would chew him out for a few days but was actually quite happy that he was back safe and sound. The finding a new breed of dragon worked perfectly. Maybe a little to perfectly. Fishlegs was on him as soon backed away with an exasperated sigh, wanting to know everything Hiccup had discovered. Normally this form of geekjng out together wouldn't bother Hiccup, he was used to his friend being very touchy and clinging and demanding details, but even his closeness set of things deep in Hiccup's body that he couldn't control. The first day back was utter torture and after only a few short hours Hiccup had to beg pardon and go to his hut. He claimed he was sick but it was his body betraying him and at one point he had cum in his pants when Snotlout of all people brushed against his rear as he walked passed. It wasn't on purpose. It wasn't even sexual, but Hiccup's body was so over sensitized that every little touch nearly set him off until he could take no more.

"I must have caught a bug," he explained as he shuffled to the door, his limp more pronounced. Toothless followed closely behind. "Ah…no. No, Toothless, how about you stay here for a while? I'm just going to…huh…take a nap, okay?"

The Nightfury gave a whine of disapproval but relented and let his human go. Instead he curled up in one corner with a huff.

"That's weird," Snotlout noted as he took over his cousin's spot next to Astrid.

"I know. Toothless is always with Hiccup," Astrid answered, her concern growing once more.

Tuffnut nodded sagely. "Our young Hiccup always sleeps with his plucky Nightfury. Toothless is like a huge hot water bottle, especially when Hiccup isn't feeling well."

"Yeah. Toothless without Hiccup is like…a kicked kitten," Ruffnut agreed.

"Perhaps Toothless wasn't very nice to the new dragons and Hiccup is punishing him," Fishlegs threw in. The all stared at him. "I said 'perhaps'."

Gobber paid them no mind as he went to sooth the agitated dragon. "I wish you could talk, boy, and tell old Gobber what's really going on."

. . .

Once Hiccup was in his hut he locked it down. The doors, the windows, the skylight…anything that his friends or Toothless might use to get inside. He needed to get away from everyone and be alone to process his thoughts and cone to grips with the last few days. But the longer he had been with his friends the more it became like some twisted dream that never happened…or would if his body didn't cry out every other minute to be touched and stroked, if bruises didn't dot over half his body and cock didn't strain for attention just because somebody got a little too close and smelled amazingly good…Astrid.

His clothes felt too tight and constricting. He stripped them off before he even reached the ladder to his loft and left them where they fell. He made the climbed to his room then flopped on his bed, thinking only at the last moment to remove his prosthetic. He was hot, so hot. And his body inched, really itched. The bruises were like battle scars. He had gone up against the Hunters and survived. He had been able to walk out even if it hurt. He was a warrior in the unconventional sense which pretty much summed up his life. He had done it to protect his friends so he didn't let himself feel bad about what he endured.

The bed was too hard, he realized after a few minutes. Too hard and rigid. He couldn't get comfortable, and when he moved his front rubbed against the thin sheet that covered the wooden planks of his bed. It was the wrong kind of friction and only put more fire on his already tender body. Rolling over helped a little but put pressure on his ass.

"This isn't going to work," he muttered to himself. He was aroused and he couldn't understand why. All he knew sure was he needed to be fucked and he shouldn't have to be after everything he had already been through. "Come on, you're smart, Hiccup. Think of something. Think of dragons."

Nope. Instead of seeing playful dragons he saw Toothless bent over him, his eyes slotted as his rut took hold and his monster size cock rimmed into him. He could feel it as if it was happening right then and there. His cock grew hard at the memory.

"No….no, no, no, no, no…something else. Battle plans…Maces verses Talons…" And that lead to the Grimborn Brothers or more precisely, Viggo leaning over him as he pounced deeply into his tender ass as his followers watched, each one touching and groping him before Ryker filled his mouth with his length.

Hiccup pressed the butt of his hands to his eyes. That didn't stop the images or sensations filling him. This wasn't working. He tried thinking or his riders, of Astrid yelling at him for his stupidity, for letting the Grimborns use him like they were and getting into his head. For a moment it work and Hiccup relaxed. He could deal with a mad Astrid…just not the sudden image of her head between his legs hungrily slurping at his rock hard cock.

"No…no, no, no…I'm not allowed to orgasm. Astrid, please stop." Of course she wasn't really there but at that moment she might as well have been. Her mouth felt so real that it sent sparks already the way through him. He grasped at the sheet beneath him and fought for control of his body and mind. He tried to banish these thoughts by thinking of his friends but each of them had touched him or brushed against them and each of them had caused his body to react so it was as if each of them were sucking at his cock like it was some juicy meal. His mind went wild, trying to come up with something, anything, but his body had a mind of its own and the visions became more real more intense. For once he wished he had that blasted chastity. His hands twisted in the sheet until he suddenly let out a cry. White ropes of cum sped out of his cock, like a volcano erupting, covering his taunt belly and chest, seeming to go on forever before becoming flaccid once more and resting against his left inner thigh.

He felt better but empty. Something was missing, he knew that and he knew what but he couldn't run back to Viggo. He couldn't. He had to get a handle on this. There had to be a way to stop feeling so…so needy.

He thunked his head back in defeat. He was exhausted now but there was nothing more he could do. Closing his eyes he let sleep finally claim him.


	14. Chapter 14

Hiccup was acting weird. Well weirder than normal. Maybe pre-Toothless weird, Astrid decided as she stared up at hut next to hers. She was worried about him but wasn't sure how to approach him on the subject. Hiccup was their leader yet right now he was acting anything but. He was skittish, not allowing people to touch him and when they did it was almost like some had slapped him or something. His face would get red and he'd looked around desperately before taking off, half the time without Toothless. In fact, the poor Nightfury had been forced to sleep in a stall the last two nights. And Hiccup had taken to locking his door, something he never did. Astrid had tried talking to him only for him to quite literally kick her out of his hut – she had never had him yell at her before or threaten her in any way, which had almost lead to an actual physical fight before Hiccup caved in on himself and took off with Toothless not to return until hours later. Fishlegs had tired talking to him before being politely told where to go. Snotlout got a little further and left with a smug look that said he knew something the others didn't which led the twins to corner Hiccup and try to pry out more info, exclusive to them but left even more confused than before. The only one he talked to was Gobber but even that was minimal at best.

Hiccup was keeping secrets. It was obvious they bothered the young man and he did have a guilty look whenever he spoke to Astrid, as if he had done something wrong and wanted to tell her but couldn't. It simply didn't make sense, Hiccup told her everything..well just about.

"I wish you could talk," Astrid said to Toothless as he rubbed against her side in greeting. The boy dragon had been trying to get in his riders hut since early morning with no luck. "I bet you know what's going on.

The few times Toothless had made it into Hiccup's hut had been weird ones that led to a bit of a raucous, things getting broken and Hiccup actually yelling at his best friend. Astrid had never heard Hiccup yell at Toothless like that. Sometimes the dragon would look upset, others oddly content. Whatever was going on with them put a whole new spin on weird.

Astrid was tempted to try talking to Hiccup again. Something must have happened when he was gone to make him act so strange. But, as if reading her mind, Toothless shot out ahead of her. Or maybe he knew something she didn't.

And indeed he did as Hiccup door opened and the youth in question stepped out looking as if he hadn't slept at all. His auburn hair was mused and even from a distance Astrid could see the bags under his eyes. He immediately stiffened when Toothless approached and looked torn between greeting his dragon and running back inside. Eventually he relaxed and tentively stroked Toothless's head.

"Just a few more days, bud," he assured. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Astrid asked as she stepped onto the platform. "Sorry for ignoring everyone the last couple days or making him sleep in a stall?"

The look on Hiccup's face was the darkest she had ever seen and she would have apologized if it weren't the only way to get answers out of him. "You know you got real mad at me about keeping secrets and working with Heather, how about you start telling me what you're hiding, uh?"

"I'm not hiding anything," he snapped before looking away, his face flushed as it often was when he told a lie. "I'm just working on something to protect the Edge, okay?"

"Oh…like what? And why can't we help you?"

"You just can't."

"Snotlout's under the impression you're seeing someone, are you?"

The boy's face hardened and he glared down at Toothless's scales.

That had to be it. Astrid felt her heart tighten but she shook it off and let out a soft sigh. "Look, it's okay. If you're seeing someone…I ah…it's okay. I mean we're not a…couple so…"

His head shot up, eyes wide. "Astrid…that's not…I mean…what I'm doing really is for the good of the team. I just need time to…well work out the kinks and ah…it's complicated."

"Hiccup, I'm here for you. We're all here for you," she assured, reaching out to touch him.

He immediately stepped back with a wide eyed frightened look as if she was going to strike him. He caught himself and gave a tiny unconvincing laugh as he raked a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know. I just need more sleep or maybe some fresh air." His face suddenly lit up. Yeah...how about that, bud. We go flying for a bit?"

"Hiccup…" Astrid began but before she could say anything else, let along drag him off his dragon, Hiccup and Toothless were gone. "I knew I should have removed Toothless's harness and saddle," she grumbled to herself before whistling for Stormfly. With luck they could catch up to them, but that was not to be. Hiccup and Toothless shot off the Edge with such speed and determination that they was not finding them.

. . .

Hiccup and Toothless didn't return to late that night but Astrid stayed awake and waited for them and just like last time the duo landed in front of Hiccup's hut, the young man limping and dragon seemingly content. Astrid gave a snort and was about to confront them when Gobber placed a large hand on her shoulder.

"I'll talk to him, lass," he told her before hobbling past and heading straight to the heir's hut. The door was only halfway shut so the blacksmith opened it without knocking. He was happy that he did. His former apprentice had stripped off his tunic and wore only his trousers but that was not what caught Gobber's interest. There were fresh bruises on the boy's arms and back. Nothing scarring or damaging but finger prints and bite marks…human bite marks as well as one fading yet familiar set of dragon teeth imprints and a not too stubble hickey. "So are you going to tell me who marked you?" he demanded, shutting the door firmly and locking it. A tiny smile curled his lips when the boy jumped in fright.

"Gobber!" Hiccup cried.

"You know you've had that girl worried sick about you. If you're seeing someone new I think she deserves the right to know."

The youth stared at him for a long time. "I'm not…"

Gobber gestured to the bruises and marks.

"I've been training with someone," the boy stammered.

"Now you're just trying to hurt my feelings," Gobber teased before sobering. "Those are not combat bruises. Let's try the truth. You've always been a bad liar."

"It's nothing. I'm fine," Hiccup insisted. "I just needed some air to clear my head. I met up with a friend and…"

"Hiccup, if their hurting you…"

"No knew is hurting me."

"If someone is abusing you, I want you to tell me. Those aren't love bites. Whoever you're fucking around with isn't very stable. "

"I'm not…"

"I know it's not Dagur, I've already cornered him. Who are you messing around with? Is it that Viggo person?"

Hiccup's face flamed at the suggestion. "What? No!" he objected, trying to hide the lie. "That would be like…like being with Alvin…ewe…"

Gobber eyes him for a long time before sighing and looking older than his years. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a stance much as Stoick the Vast would when dealing with the boy. "Hiccup, your friends are worried. You haven't been yourself. You've even brushed Toothless away. DD he hurt you, is that how you got marked, rough housing too much."

The boy gave a quick nod that easily told he was lying. Hell, Gobber had helped raise the boy. He was a better lie detector than Hiccup's father. But he also knew how stubborn the Haddock men were and decided to drop the matter. "Whelp, I guess Berk will be doing without me a few more days. Astrid asked me to help improve the defences and Snotlout volunteered to test them out. I suggest you decide what you're doing before your father shows up looking for me. I'm sure he'll be very interested in who you've been playing rough with."

Hiccup's face paled. "Ah…Gobber?"

"Yes?"

There was a moment of silence then Hiccup shook his head. "Nothing. I was just wondering…what if it wasn't a girl?"

Gobber stared at him for a moment then smiled. "We'll still love you. No matter what."

Hiccup nodded. It was a bit of a comfort but not much. If people knew the truth…

"Hiccup, what's wrong with your arm?" Gobber suddenly asked, his narrowing as he watched the youth absently rub his right arm. It wasn't the usual nervous gesture Hiccup often did when upset or worried. It was as if the boy was in pain but was keeping quiet.

"Uh?"

"Your arm…let me see it." Sure there were bruising littering the kids body but none of them looked serious.

"It's nothing. Just a sprain," Hiccup answered quickly.

But it wasn't.

Gobber forcibly took Hiccup's arm and inspected it. There was definitely bruising but unlike most of the other marks this had actual finger marks showing a hand far larger than Hiccup's …nearly the size of Gobber's or even Stoick…had manhandled the boy. "Who did this?" The blacksmith demanded. When Hiccup refused to answer, Gobber decided further examination was needed.

Now normally Gobber wouldn't care who anyone slept with or wanted to be with and Hiccup was pretty good at keeping his private life private. He could be with a woman or man and Gobber would support him 110%. But when possible abuse was present then he got his papa bear on and dealt with matters head on. No he was giving the bruises a better inspection.

Rough sex wasn't uncommon. Hel, Gobber enjoyed it as much as the next guy. Bruises, claw and teeth marks came with the territory and we're often treated as badges of honor as they would be in battle. But Hiccup wasn't treating as badges of honor, he was trying to hide them.

"Gobber, this is silly, I'm fine. See, just a few marks. Most of them were from playing with Toothless. Hey, wait…you said it didn't matter. Gobber, stop it!"

The man had pulled Hiccup trousers low on his hips the see large hand prints on the boy's hips and deep gashes cause by sharp finger nails. The youth immediately stopped fighting when Gobber traced a finger over one mark. His breath hitched and face took on an interesting shade of red. Gobber paid it little mind as he turned his former apprentice around to inspect his back and upper cheeks of his rear.

Hiccup couldn't help it. Gobber's gentle touches had triggered his arousal and he didn't know what to do. He was happy when he was forced to face the wall. At least Gobber didn't have to witness how hard he was getting by something that by all means should be the most embarrassing thing to happen to him. Every touch brought visions and memories of the Grimborn fucking him. He could feel their hot touches, their lips and tongues gliding over his body, their sharp nails digging into him as the rutted into his tight core. He could feel it happening all over again an he wanted it, needed it so bad he was about time beg for it, for Gobber to take him deep and hard. But two things stopped him. 1) this was Gobber, his mentor and second father who wanted only what was best for him and was trying to figure out what was going on. 2) Viggo instructed him that no one but the Grimborn were allowed to fuck him…unless of course they invited someone to join them. 3) He couldn't even touch himself without Viggo's permission.

His election was straining against his trousers. He needed release. Maybe if he turned around he could get Gobber to…

No…nope, not going their.

"Hiccup, if someone is hurting you you know you can tell me, right?" Gobber reminded him as he stood.

Hiccup pressed his forehead against the wooden wall. "I know," he breathed, trying to keep his voice steady. "But no one is hurting me. We…we just get a little rough." He gave a tiny laugh. "If you think I look bad you should see what I do to them." He wasn't very convincing but Gobber let him go. "You know, combat training and all…sometimes it leads to…well…yeah…"

The older man let out a sigh. "Alright, lad. If you're positive you're not in over your head I'll let it."

The boy quickly nodded. "I'm positive. Everything is absolutely fine. It's nothing I can't handle. Besides, I have Toothless with me and he…well…he makes sure nothing bad happens. He takes good care of me." In more ways than one, he thought, absently rubbing the fading imprint on his shoulder.

Gobber looked him over a moment more, doubt written all over his face, before sighing once more, shaking his head and limping away. "Teenagers," he grumbled with a shake of his head.

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief and nearly collapsed once the door shut behind his mentor. "Oh Gods," he whispered, the tightness in his grown now unbearable. He had almost lost control. Had Gobber lingered even a moment longer he would have lost it and been on his knees begging to be fucked. His libido was completely out of what. The few brushes against his friends had driven him nuts before but Gobber's exploratory touches had nearly sent him over the edge. It didn't help that he had a new dildo shoved deep in his ass, pressing against his prostrate that made every move almost unbearable. It had only been an hour since leaving Viggo but Hiccup already desperately needed to be fucked. But he couldn't go back, not right away, not with Gobber watching his every move.

He glanced sideways at Toothless. There was only one thing he could do and it could mean a hefty punishment but at that moment Hiccup no longer cared. He needed to be fucked and he needed to be fucked hard. But could he really do it? Could he really let his best friend…

He thunked his head against the wall. What was happening to him? How could he even consider doing this to himself and his best friend? He should just go back to Viggo and… And what? Tell him he can't live without them? That he needed to filled every moment of every day? Maybe he should just tell the others what was going on. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe they could go back to Berk and forget about the Edge and discovering new dragons.

No. If he told the others that would only endanger them. They would want to fight Viggo and put a stop to things and most likely get hurt or captured or both. They might even end up in the same situation. The mere idea of one of the Hunters touching Astrid sent a wave of disgust through him. She was his best friend. He loved her. Besides, he wasn't even sure he wanted it to stop. There was a certain thrill that went through him each time he was tied up and all control was taken from him. It was an element of danger, the fear that maybe this time they would go too far or never let him go, that maybe there was no escape. And then there was and that fear was suddenly gone and…

It was mind boggling. After weeks of being the Grimborns' play thing he still couldn't understand why they were doing what they were and why he kept going back for more. Did he seriously like the pain as much as the sex?

Toothless nudged him. His dragon had been so good since their forced mating. Hiccup had feared Toothless would want to mate all the time after the last but the Nightfury had done nothing more than be supportive. He hadn't changed at all but did seem to know when Hiccup needed release as he did now. Toothless nudged him toward the loft and up to his bed. They had only mated once at home and it had happened almost naturally. Hiccup had been in so much pain, his length so hard with arousal that his best friend had literally broken into their hut to take care of him. It started with mere licking and turned into something far more. It had scared Hiccup. He thought for sure Viggo would know but the man had given him a once over before moving on to their usual activities. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to let Toothless take care of him again. After all, six loads of cum really wasn't anything Hiccup couldn't handle anymore. He just couldn't be as vocal as he was at the Hunter camp.

Once in his room, Hiccup stripped off the remainder of his clothing and stood before his best friend. Toothless sniffed at his election before giving it a long lick. Hiccup shivered at the sensation. Oh Gods, it felt so God, so alien compared to when Viggo or Ryker did it. He shuddered. It felt good…it felt so good. He didn't, he didn't wait. He got down on all fours, fished out a ball gag from under his bed and then removed the butt plug.

"Do it, bud," he told his best friend before shoving the gag in his mouth.

He braced himself for the deep penetration that was to follow. A muffled cry tore from as it always did when the dragon began working his length into him in a series of sharp, hard thrusts. But the pain felt right, as it had come to over the weeks. Hiccup could handle it because it would lead to unimaginable pleasure after where he would be left in an almost drunken state from the dragon cum that would soon fill him. He rocked back into that thick cock, coaxing his dragon to continue, fearing and needing the punishing pace Toothless would soon begin. When Toothless growled and bucked forward, sending his humans balance off kilter, Hiccup knew he had no more control. The Nightfury slipped into his rut as easily as into water and his large green eyes narrows into slits as a animal instinct took hold. He rimmed powerfully into Hiccup as his knot formed. His first orgasm was with Hiccup pinned the to wooden floor. The second was a little less painful and the dragon had been kind enough to move his human to the bed. There the third and forth lot of spunk filled Hiccup. The forth saw Hiccup gain a small measure of control back as he rode his dragon engorged cock but by the fifth Hiccup had passed out and Toothless was left doing whatever his heart desired to the youth. But Hiccup was content and felt no fear, not like he often did with Viggo and Ryker. When Toothless was dine they lay together curled up in Toothless's nest. That is until a Night Terror arrived with a note from Viggo.

Hiccup stared at it bleary for a few minutes in confusion. He had only left the Hunters a few hours ago.

"Come now," was all it said with the initials V.G. Hiccup didn't hesitate. He dressed quickly and he and Toothless were off without so much as a word to any of the riders.

. . .

Gobber watched Hiccup and Toothless fly off again with a deep frown. He had seen the Night Terror slip into Hiccup's hut. No doubt it was whoever the boy had been spending time with calling on him again. He didn't like it, not one bit and he was almost tempted to contact Stoick a and let him know something was going on. Instead he turned to the only one he could count on the watch over Hiccup without losing his temper and gather the information he needed.

"Follow him," he told Fishlegs. "Stay far back. Don't engage, just follow and tell me where he's been going and who he's meeting up with. If can get more, great. Just don't let anyone catch you."

The heavy set young man looked unsure. "Isn't this an Astrid or Snotlout type of job?"

"Astrid is already at her wits ends and neither Snotlout or the twins have the patience needed to spy on him without getting involved," Gobber explained. "Just follow him then come back and tell me where he went."

Fishlegs nodded. "Just find out where he's going," he repeated to himself as he climbed onto Meatlug's back. "Do not engage and stay out of sight."

"Yes. No matter what happens, stay out of sight," Gobber confirmed. He hoped he was wrong and that Hiccup really was only seeing a new love interest but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and his feelings weren't usually wrong.


	15. Chapter 15

Fishlegs kept to the clouds as he followed Hiccup. He felt kind of bad. Hiccup was his best and most trusted friend and that trust should go both ways. He shouldn't be following him. What if Snotlout was right and Hiccup was simply seeing someone new? His heart went out to Astrid. The girl loved Hiccup more than anything and Fishlegs had always assumed Hiccup felt the same for her. It was none of his business if his friend didn't, and it was certainly none of his business if Hiccup was seeing someone else. But Gobber was worried and if Gobber was worried about Hiccup there was usually just cause and so Fishlegs did as he was told.

The flight took a little over a two hours and a lot of pushing to get Meatlug to keep up. Hiccup was in a hurry to get to wherever he was going. Meatlug swooped out of the clouds from time to time just to make sure they hadn't lost their friends but the last time almost had Fishlegs diving down to save Hiccup. They were approaching Hunter ships moored close to a lush island. And Hiccup wasn't oblivious to them. Toothless grumbled and fly low, spraying water at two of the ships as he flew past but none of the Hunters fired at the dragon or rider. They let them pass as if this was normal.

That made it not normal in Fishlegs's book. Curious and a little bit scared, he and Meatlug continued to follow their friends.

Hiccup and Toothless flew directly to the center of the Dragon Hunters camp where a crater seemed to house one lone tent. They approached it with such ease that it was obvious they had been there before. Fishlegs felt himself being torn between reporting back to Gobber and seeing just what Hiccup was up to. He and Meatlug carefully landed amongst a group of boulders not far from the crater and kept watch.

He kind of wished he didn't. What he saw next made him want to hurl his lunch and re-evaluate his friendship with Hiccup.

Ryker was the first to greet Hiccup and in was in a strange friendly manner that involved a lot of touching. Odder still was the fact Hiccup didn't pull away and actually leaned into it. A moment later Viggo stepped out of his tent, said something to his brother and then drew Hiccup toward him as if he was some sort of doll and…

Fishlegs slapped his hands over his mouth to keep from making a sound.

Viggo was kissing Hiccup and Hiccup was returning it.

Hiccup and Viggo.

Fishlegs began to hyperventilate. This couldn't be happening. Hiccup wasn't a traitor. He couldn't be. This was wrong, so wrong.

Fishlegs thought he might scream. He couldn't stay. He had to get out of there. But he couldn't just leave Hiccup. What if he was in real trouble? What if Viggo used some mind control thing on him? He had to save Hiccup but how? Hiccup was his best friend, he just couldn't leave him.

His thoughts were cut short when Meatlug suddenly growled and a hand slapped over Fishlegs's mouth. Panicked filled the large youth until a familiar, and should have been scary voice whispered to him.

"Shh…keep quiet before someone discovers you," Dagur advised before letting him go. The Berserker knelt next to him and watched with a worried frown.

"Dagur?" Fishlegs breathed in surprised.

"I should have known Viggo would try something after the whole cave incident. He took too much of an interest in my broyher after that," the young chieftain muttered with a deep frown.

"Your brother…Dagur, Hiccup…" Fishlegs began only to be cut off.

"You better get out of here before someone spots you. Tell Gobber I'll get Hiccup back to the Edge as soon as possible. I have a couple of Brothers to kill first."

"Dagur, I don't think…"

"Don't think just go."

Before Fishlegs could say more, Dagur was gone. "This is not going to end good," Fishlegs decided. But Dagur was right, they couldn't stay without being caught or endangering Hiccup more than he already was. He only hoped Dagur kept to his word.

. . .

There was a bit of a routine established with each of Hiccup's visits. As soon as he was inside the tent and Viggo was seated in his throne he would slowly strip off his clothing. Viggo enjoyed the show while Ryker liked to touch. The elder of the two would run his hands over each piece of flesh bared to them. It incited soft moans from Hiccup and his breath would hitch whenever his sensitive nipples were pinched. Such treatment almost instantly made him hard, even if it got rough.

"Clamps or rings today?" Ryker asked, glancing towards his brother.

Viggo hummed softly as he watched Hiccup, now naked with the exception of his prosthetic leg. "Clamps…but I want Hiccup to put them on himself," he answered with an amused smile. "In fact, I want Hiccup to entertain us tonight." He gestured to the table across the room where toys were already set up for the evening's activities.

Hiccup chewed his lower lip for a moment before inhaling deeply as Ryker ran his hand between his butt cheeks. One large finger pushed into his entrance. It pumped in and out a few times, driving Hiccup insane with need.

"It looks like someone already pumped you full of seed. You're soaking wet," Ryker mused before slipping a second finger inside. "Isn't that a punishable offense?"

"It is," Viggo agreed.

Ryker grinned. "Then I get to pick what I'm pales him."

Viggo rolled his eyes in annoyance before nodding. "Fine. It's in the chest. Set it up for him but I want him doing it himself, not you pounding it into him."

"Spoil sport."

Ryker placed his favorite dildo on the table, a marble dildo that had a flowered like head and bulbous middle. It was as large as a dragon's cock but not nearly as soft and conforming. "You best get this good and wet before trying to take it all the way in. Of course, considering your dragon managed to fill you up before coming here this should be a piece of cake."

Hiccup hesitated for only a moment before getting to work. He licked the dildo and smeared dragon cum from a bowl all over it, making it as slick as possible before climbing up on the table. He position himself over it so that the flower shape tip lined up with his wet hole.

"My dear Hiccup, you must maintain eye contact with us the whole time. We want to make sure you're enjoying yourself," Viggo purred. "Once it's in I want you to start placing the clamps on your nipples, cock and balls. There is a bell attached to each. I want all jingling as you ride your new toy."

The youth nodded. He stared at the two men as he slowly lowered himself onto the hard toy. The flower shape tip scrapped at his entrance and inner muscles as it was pushed in. Hiccup gave a small cry and closed his eyes. It hurt but in a strangely good way.

"Hiccup," Viggo reprimanded.

Hiccup opened his eyes once more. His breath came out shuddered but he didn't close his eyes again. He forced himself all the way down until the bulbous shafts fit inside his channel. Sweat beaded on his brow and his body shook but it was nothing he hadn't dealt with before.

"He took it all," Ryker observed with a wide grin.

"But of course. He's the perfect sex slave." Viggo leaned forward in his seat, his fingers steeples together. "Now, my dear Hiccup, place the first clamp on your testicles, next to the ring." There was a small cry from the boy as he did what he was told. "The next two go on the underside of your cock. That's right. They feel good, don't they? Add two more. Good boy." Viggo licked his lips. "No your nipples. Well done, Hiccup."

Six clamps. It was less than what they normally made him wear but it still left Hiccup shaking as sweat rolled down his spine. He waited until Viggo nodded than slowly rose off of the dildo before plunging back down. He went only as fast or slow as Viggo told him to. This wasn't the same as it was with Toothless. It didn't feel like a live organ inside him that moved along with him. The marble was unforgiving and pressed harmless against his prostate. But Hiccup had come to accept pain as a part of pleasure and soon he was moving smoothly along the hard shaft. Both men watched, enraptured by his movements. Both of them hard and wanting him. It gave Hiccup a certain thrill to see how much these men wanted him. It made him harder, needy and he found himself cumming, his seed spilling across the table as he settled back on the strange shaped dildo. He leaned forward, panting hard.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to cum without permission," he breathed, knowing he was in trouble. He was not allowed to cum unless Viggo allowed it or Ryker was milking him. His shivered when Viggo rested a hand on the back of his head.

"We asked for a show and you delivered. Nothing to be ashamed of," the man cooed as he helped remove the toy from Hiccup's rear. Then he slowly removed the clamps. "In fact, I plan to reward you today."

Hiccup looked up in sudden hope. "The Dragon Eye?"

"Is that what you want? Perhaps later." He smiled sweetly as he touched Hiccup's cheek. "I had mirrors installed specially for you so that you can see just how beautiful you are while being fucked."

"Mirrors?" Hiccup asked in confusion.

"They cost quite a bit but I think you will find them worth while. And I had something special made just for you since you like the Dragon Eye so much." Viggo held open his hand. In it there appeared the be a bronze tube build much like the Dragon Eye only open, the wings forming the tube and the mouth open with a long rippled needle going down the centre. At the bottom were clawed feet the seemed to lock on something. "I suppose you can call this your new Dragon Eye." Viggo continued as he nodded To Ryker. "Of this may hurt a little the first time in use. It hasn't quite been tested yet."

Ryker took Hiccup's arms and tied them to the beam above his head, hoisting him up until he was on tip toe, a position Hiccup was now used to and often anticipated. He kept calm as Viggo fiddled with the latest toy and fit it around his reawakening manhood. The needle fit down his urethra and other than a small hiss of discomfort, Hiccup did not object. The claws locking behind his balls was a little snug but otherwise felt good. He liked being confined like this.

Viggo turned Hiccup around to face a series of mirrors that Ryker had uncovered. They showed just about every angle of them. Hiccup stared at the polished glass in awe.

"You make such a beautiful whore, Hiccup," Viggo purred, gliding his fingers over Hiccup's taunt stomach. "Surely you've wondered why my brother and I have come to enjoy you so much…why our men beg for time with you. To each of us you're more wondrous than any woman we may have been with. Your body is absolutely perfect and no matter how much any of us fuck you your ass is still perfectly tight. That takes a lot of work. No doubt caused by flying your Nightfury."

"Leave Toothless out of this," Hiccup pleaded. He'd already had enough sex considering what they had done that morning and then with Toothless in the afternoon and now here he was having sex again with only Thor knew how many men because it was rarely ever just Viggo and Ryker. Someone else was sure to join in.

"Your dragon is safe in his pen. It's just the three of us, I assure you," Viggo breathed, licking Hiccup ear. "Now tell me, what would you like done first? I'm afraid milking you will have to wait."

Hiccup took a deep breath and gazed at his reflection and the bronzed dragon attached to his length making him hard. "Fuck me."

"Who?" Viggo grinned in delight. How easy it was to make Hiccup do what he wanted without so much as a struggle now.

"Both," Hiccup pleaded.

"Both? Then you won't be able to see what's happening. I want you to watch as our cocks slid in and out of you."

The boy whimpered, his body already craving the man's touches. He hated being so needy and out of control.

"I'll tell you what. Ryker will do the honors while I watch. Then I will give you something you greatly desire, hmm?"

Ryker gave his brother a confused look. What was Viggo up to now? He gave a shrug, not quite caring, a approached the boy. Hiccup flinched as he often did whenever the man touched him and watched wide eyed as the man opened his pants to let out his large hard cock. Then Hiccup was turned around to face several of the mirrors and his legs hoisted up into the man's beefy arms. There was no warning, no preparation, Ryker's hard meat jabbed at Hiccup's ass before finally slipping into his tight cavern, still slippery and loose from the dildo. Hiccup watched the mirror transfixed as the huge organ thrust into him, seeming alien and strange fitting inside him as it did. Ryker took a steady pace, his length slamming into the youth.

"You like, Haddock. You look like a little fish on a spit," Ryker crowed in his ear. "Daddy's little fuck toy."

It didn't last long, not like it usually did. Lars came rushing into the tent as Ryker shot his first load deep into Hiccup's guts. He gave Hiccup a passing glance, knowing his turn was coming but not for a while.

"We have a situation," Lars reported to Viggo as Ryker finished his turn.

"What sort of situation?" Ryker demanded, fixing himself and leaving Hiccup dangling where he was.

Lars glanced at Hiccup then Viggo and back to Ryker. "Ah…the Berserker kind."

Viggo raised a surprised brow. "Dagur? He came back?"

"Yes, sir."

Viggo met Ryker's gaze. "See what he wants," he snapped as he stood, his gaze shifting to Hiccup. "And extend an invitation. Perhaps it's time these brothers reunited."


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, Dagur needed to think. Fishlegs should have been able to get far enough from the island by now. Gronkles weren't fast but they can move when needed. The question was how to deal with the Grimborn Brothers. He already knew couldn't hold his own against Ryker. They had spared many times and Ryker always found a way to pin…not that he minded too much when Ryker pinned him it just wasn't the time right now. And Dagur had no clue what type of fighter Viggo was. Not as good as Ryker but better than any other Hunter, or so he was told. Dagur could handle the Hunters but the Grimborns…no that was a question he was about to have answered.

Ryker gave him a little shove into Viggo's tent. "Enjoy," the Hunter growled. "You had this coming a long time."

An angry retort was on Dagur's tongue but when he turned to confront the other man Ryker was already walking away. Dagur's brows bunched in confusion. Why would Ryker leave him alone with Viggo? He turned back toward the inside of the tent. And just where was Viggo?

"Ah…hello?" he called, stepping further in the room. He looked around. He hadn't changed much since the last time he visited with the exception of the table being a little messy, as if someone had been in a rush but didn't bother cleaning up. Very unlike Viggo. But he didn't have time to nose around. He had to find Hiccup and get him out of there before anything bad happened. His mind was already racing with what he thought might be happening.

Sword drawn, he inched further into the tent, his eyes watching every shadow in case Viggo came creeping out of one. He made it to the back of the tent where Viggo's sleeping chamber lay. It too was empty except for the large bed. There one lone figure lay seemingly sound asleep with only one lone fur covering his lithe form.

"Hiccup," he breathed in relief, never so happy to see his brother. He leaned the sword against the side of the bed and knelt on the edge. "Hiccup, Hiccup wake up. Come on, time for all little dragon riders to get out of bed. Hey, up and at them."

The younger man gave a soft moans before bright emerald eyes gazed up at Dagur. "Dagur?" he asked, his voice slightly slurred. He blinked owlishly at the Berserker before smiling softly, an odd look in his eyes, one that was not seen between the two rivals.

Dagur was taken back for a moment then shook his head. He was seeing things. Hiccup hated him and after all this was over would probably go back to hating him. He did his best to ignore Hiccup's nudity and looked around for his clothing. "Okay, time to get you dressed and out of here. Do you have any clue where Viggo put your clothes?"

Hiccup shook his head, his gaze never leaving Dagur.

"How about Toothless? Where's Toothless?"

This time there was a shrug of slim shoulders. Dagur sighed. Why was it when HE wanted Hiccup to forget about Toothless the boy was obsessed with the dragon but along comes Viggo and Hiccup becomes clueless. Dagur raked his mind trying to figure out what to do next. No clothes, no dragon, a good bazillion guards probably watching the tent. What exactly was he supposed to do now?

The answer was unexpected to say the least. One slim delicate hand suddenly snaked around his neck and tangled in his hair and with surprising strength Hiccup pulled the Berserker down to him. Dagur only had a moment to wonder what just happened when a moist pair of warm lips met his. Dagur had spent much of his grownup life wondering what it would be like to kiss Hiccup but never had he imagined this. It was slow, warm and needy. Long fingers caressed his neck before moving down the work the latches of his armor. It would have felt so good if the setting wasn't so wrong.

Dagur caught Hiccup's hands and pulled them away. He stared into those emerald pools and knew this wasn't his Hiccup. There something wrong. His eyes were glassy as if he had been drinking or maybe drugged. "No," he said firmly to the rider. "This isn't you."

The boy stared at him for a moment as if not comprehending and then, taking Dagur off guard again, he managed to flip the Berserker onto the bed so that he now straddled Dagur's hips. "What if I want it to be me?" he asked in a soft purr that did not even sound like Hiccup. He grind his hips against Dagur's and moaned softly as armor bit into his skin.

"Hiccup, stop. This isn't you. You don't want this," Dagur tried even as his own arousal began to surface.

Hiccup frowned at him. "I'm tired of people telling me what I want and don't want. I'm tired of everyone trying to control me," he growled, dipping down to nip at Dagur's lips. "It's time I took what I want for myself."

Dagur wasn't quite sure how Hiccup managed to get most of his armor off or how it happened so quickly but before he knew it Hiccup's head was between his legs and Dagur lost complete control of the situation. Hiccup knew what he was doing, that was for certain. Dagur me wed and cried out as his rival sucked at his cock, alternating between bobbing his head, licking and nipping at the sensitive flesh. He absently wondered how the Hooligan came about such knowledge and choice it best not to know. All he could do was lay back and endure what Hiccup was giving him, which was pretty his long time fantasy come to life. His fingers carded through auburn hair as Hiccup went as far as to suckle his balls, a wet slurping sound filling the room.

"Oh Gods, Hiccup…fuck…where did learn that? Shit…I'm going cum…" he groaned, feeling a tightening in his stomach. He wanted to cum on Hiccup's face. It had always been a dream to have his white seed spread across freckled skin. It took all his will power to not yank Hiccup away when he felt his orgasm near. He tried pulling away to expelled it on the floor but Hiccup suddenly clamped down on his cock and for one frightful moment Dagur thought Hiccup might bite off. Instead, the rider sucked harder until Dagur came in his mouth and continued sucking until the spent organ came back to life.

"Whoa…okay…okay…enough. Hiccup, that's enough. OW…shit! Hiccup!" Dagur called out. Okay, this wasn't funny anymore. Dagur was already getting hard again as Hiccup got a little too aggressive with his manhood. He tried shoving Hiccup off, even kicking him but it was no use. Hiccup knew exactly what he was doing. By the time he raised his head to look at Dagur, the Berserkers length was standing full and hard once more. Then Hiccup shuffled forward and kissed Dagur again, as if they were long lost lovers. It was surreal. One part of Dagur wanted what he knew was coming next while the more logical part said it was wrong and that if Hiccup was in the right mind set he wouldn't want it either. But any choice in the matter was taken from him when Hiccup suddenly sat back and in paled himself on Dagur's length.

Oh sweet Valhalla, it was everything Dagur ever wanted from Hiccup. The heat…the tightness… Dagur could die now and he would be happy. And when Hiccup began to rock Dagur thought he did die. Hiccup alternated between rocking and bouncing, each move precise and driving Dagur deep inside him. His long fingers moved under Dagur's tattered shirt, pushing it up to the Berserkers chin to reveal his tight abs and tone pecks and pebble hard nipples. Hiccup teasingly pulled at one nipples before dipping down to take its twin between his teeth and pulling, licking and biting. Dagur bucked underneath him. It was too much. He couldn't control himself anymore. He rimmed up into Hiccup's tightness, slamming his cock home and taking possession of the boy he had loved for so long. They rolled and bucked into each other, fighting for the other hand while driving each other closer and closer to orgasm.

When Dagur came he was nearly doubled over in pleasure, clinging to Hiccup as if he were a life line. He seed was like a never ending river, filling Hiccup to the brim until it was overflowing. Hiccup for his part looked content as he leaned over Dagur with a tiny amused smile.

"We need to get out of here," Dagur panted once he caught his breath. He was tired and legs wobbly. He was pretty sure there was no blood left in his head…maybe nothing left in his body. Nonetheless, they couldn't stay here. The Grimborns had done something to Hiccup to make him…to make him like this and while Dagur did enjoy himself he knew it wasn't right. He had to get Hiccup to Gobber. "Where's your clothes?"

"Why?" Hiccup asked innocently. He didn't look anything close to innocent.

"I just told you we're leaving." Dagur answered, slightly annoyed. Maybe he hit his head and thought he was now some sort of sex kitten.

"I'm staying."

Dagur ran a hand over his face. "Don't be an idiot. Find you prosthetic and clothes. We're leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are…"

A larger hand fell on Dagur's shoulder and gave it a painful squeeze. "I think your brother is old enough to make his own decisions," Ryker said in a low and dangerous voice. "I suggest you take your armada and leave."

"We no longer require your services," Viggo added, strolling toward Hiccup. He stroked the youth's cheek before bending down and giving Hiccup a deep passionate kiss.

"Hiccup," Dagur objected, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"He's made his choice," Viggo explained as he straightened. "Are really willing to risk his life and yours by trying to take him?"

Dagur's shoulders tensed. It was all a trap just to let him see how far Hiccup had fallen. His lips became a thin line. He wouldn't fight. Not now. He had to think what was best for Hiccup. This may not be it but as far as he could tell Hiccup still had freedom to go wherever he wanted. He would have to notify Gobber what was truly going on and then figure a way to deal with it.


	17. Chapter 17

Gobber was beside himself. First he had a panicking Fishlegs rambling on about Hiccup meeting up with the Hunters and some nonsense about Viggo at which point Fishlegs went deathly pale and couldn't finish then shortly after that he received Terror mail from Dagur than made even less sense. That wasn't quite true; it verified that Hiccup had indeed been having sex with someone just not the someone Gobber had hoped. Anyone would have been better than what Dagur was alleging. Gobber was never so happy that Stoick was off visit another tribe.

"What do we do?" Fishlegs asked, his face still pale. "We can't just let Hiccup go back. They have to be controlling him. He wouldn't do this willingly."

"No, I don't think so," Gobber agreed. He had known Hiccup from birth and none of this was making any sense. Hiccup was and had been in love with Astrid since the time he could walk. It would be one thing if he did find someone else that he truly cared for but he would at least be honest about it. This simply wasn't their Hiccup to not only go the enemy but apparently be sleeping with them. There had to be a logical reason. "Okay, when did he start acting out of character?" Gobber asked, turning to the riders. He had been avoiding telling the riders any details about what was going on but for the most part they figured it out when Fishlegs came rushing in.

"Since we got trapped in the cave in," Astrid reported, her anger barely in check.

"Yeah, the Hunters freed us but Viggo wanted an hour of Hiccup's time," Ruffnut answered. "He wasn't looking so well when he came back. We thought he ate some bad cod since we're all fed before being let go."

"He was pretty sick for a few days after that and fidgety," Tuffnut added.

Snotlout nodded. "Yeah, then that raid when he called it off when we had the upper hand…he disappeared that night for a few hours then came back with that jockstrap stuck to him. I guess it wasn't a jockstrap."

Astrid's eyes widened as she put the pieces together. "You don't think he used himself to buy our freedom, do you?" she asked, her face suddenly losing all its color.

The riders exchanged looks. It sounded like something Hiccup would do to protect them.

"We can't let him go back," Fishlegs said sternly, his panic over in the face of the danger his best friend was putting himself in.

"According to Dagur, Hiccup was acting like a completely different person. Not himself at all. He didn't go into detail but he said Hiccup WANTED to be there. He was not happy with the idea of leaving," Gobber explained.

"So you're saying there's nothing we can do?" Astrid asked, unable to accept Hiccup of everyone would want to be with the Hunters.

"If he's going of his own free will then no. If he is being forced or manipulated then we can put a stop to it."

"Okay, so how do we know the difference?" Ruffnut questioned, a little perplexed.

"Yeah, it's not like Hiccup is going to tell us," Tuffnut threw in.

"We just keep an eye on him and Toothless when they get back. No one is to let him leave. If you have to, separate him and Toothless for a few hours. I'm going to figure a place where we can sequester him until we've dealt with the Hunters and then have Goldie take a look at him. Whatever you do, do not let Hiccup off this island. I don't care if you have knock him out, he's not to return to the Hunter, understood?" Gobber told them as he walked out of the clubhouse. "Astrid, you and Fishlegs are with me."

"But…" Astrid began to object.

"Hiccup does not need you going down his throat the moment he gets back. The twins will keep him occupied at the forge. You and Fishlegs will help me find a safe place to hide him until the Hunters are dealt with."

The girl sighed in defeat and followed the old warrior out.

"So how exactly are we supposed to keep him busy at the forge?" Ruffnut demanded, chasing after them.

Gobber rolled his eyes. "This is the one time you're allowed to break stuff…just not the fort. Just things he has to fix. Just keep him busy."

"What about me?" Snotlout called.

"You're on Toothless duty," Astrid called back as Stormfly flew off with her and Gobber. Fishlegs and Meatlug followed close behind.

It was early morning before Hiccup and Toothless came back but neither the twins nor Snotlout had gotten much sleep during the night and ended up waiting for their friends return. Hiccup didn't seem any different when he landed. He gave the three curios looks as he headed for his hut.

"Hey," Snotlout greeted with a slightly too large smile.

"Hey?" Hiccup returned, taking a step back in case his cousin decided to try throwing a punch at him again. They didn't often tussle but since coming to the Edge and the last time Snotlout had punched him only to lose three teeth when Hiccup punched back, the older boy seemed intent on a rematch.

But Snotlout didn't raise a hand only grinned at him. "So where have been?"

"Out."

"Uh huh." Snotlout nodded. "Discover any new dragons."

"No…"

"Huh…okay, so I'm going to steal Toothless for a while. Thought maybe he could use a good bath since Hookfang needs one. Might as well do Toothless while I'm at it. Then we're going fishing for a few hours. Thought maybe I'll fly Toothless so he and Hookie can draw the net and get a bigger catch this time. You know, store up before the cold weather hits," Snotlout continued as he strolled toward Toothless, a large mackerel in one hand.

Toothless licked his chops at the sight of the fish then gave Hiccup a pleading look.

"Okay…" Hiccup answered in wonder. Snotlout didn't usually offer to go fishing and rarely thought about stocking up for the winter season. He had to be dreaming. Maybe the brothers were a little rougher on him than usual. His head was still a little fussy from drinking dragon cum again as well as some very powerful mead. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine. I think the twins want to see you. Something about a broken cauldron or something," Snotlout said as he climbed up in Toothless's saddle.

"Oh sweet Thor, what did they do now?"

"No clue, but they have been bringing stuff to your hut since you have the only working forge."

Hiccup gave a groan. He wanted to sleep not fix things. Viggo had told him to get plenty of rest because he had something big planned for later that week. Hiccup was a little hesitant about the whole ordeal but Viggo had offered to give him the Dragon Eye in exchange, and Hiccup would do just about anything to get the Eye back and save as many dragons as he could. Now he was stuck fixing whatever mess the twins had conjured.

With a groan he went into his hut and there, before his forge was a mound of broken and twist metal that were once a cauldron and series of weapons, including Tuffnut beloved Masey and Astrid's second favorite axe. The two culprits stood nervously next to the pile with matching guilty looks.

"It's not as bad as it seems, H," Tuffnut said quickly, his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "We just had a little mishap at to armory."

"Yeah," Ruffnut continued. "Then a mishap when we tried to clean it up."

"And then a cooking mishap when SOMEONE, not saying who, mistook the pepper for that weird black powder you've been using for some of your inventions. You know, the stuff that explodes."

"I love that stuff," Ruffnut added with a wide smile.

Hiccup rubbed his forehead. "Guy's, I've only been gone a few hours how…never mind. I need a few hours sleep and then I can fix this. Go help Snotlout with gathering fish," he told his friends, sleep tugging at his mind. He had only slept for a short time at Viggo's tent and it had given him no rest. If he could at least get an hours nap he would be fine.

"No!" Ruffnut suddenly shouted, catching Hiccup off guard. "I mean, those are our weapons. What if the Hunters attack?"

"The Hunters aren't going to attack," he assured, heading toward the stairs to his loft. That was one thing he could assure his friends with no problem.

Tuffnut was quick on his feet. "What about the Berserkers. Johann says that Dagur is no longer working for Viggo. Apparently he took his Berserkers and split. So they could attack. We all know how much Dagur has been after you."

That gave Hiccup pause. The mere mention of Dagur brought about a weird memory he was uncertain of. He could clearly remember leaning over Dagur, kissing him as if they were lovers, and riding him as if…

He grabbed the edge of the cold hearth, his heart thumbing in his chest and arousal weakening. Did that really happen or was it some messed up, twisted dream. He had known Dagur most of his life but they had never…would never… Okay, Dagur tended to obsess over him and obviously wanted to…but they didn't , did they? And if they did then why was he on top and not Dagur? Dagur was always the aggressive one trying to make a move on him.

"H, you okay?" Tuffnut asked, touching his arm.

Hiccup jerked away as if burnt. His breath came out shaky as he tried to calm his racing heart. "Yeah…Yeah…I'm fine. Uh…get some wood and I'll fire up the forge."

"Already done," Ruffnut announced, gesturing to a large stack of wood she and her brother had brought.

Surprise filled Hiccup as he stared at the stack then at the twins. "Okay…" This was getting a little beyond weird. What exactly was going on? Reluctantly, he started up the forge and waited for it to get good and hot before getting to work. He had a long day ahead of him, maybe a few.

Hours passed by with the twins chattering away and helping where they could. Neither one left for more than a few minutes, one always staying and keeping Hiccup company. It was odd for Hiccup. He was used to working alone or the odd time with Fishlegs. Repairs were often simple if a little time consuming. But soon he found himself smiling at one of Tuffnut silly stories and came to the realization it was the first time in over a month that he felt normal again. The mindless chatter that would normally get on his nerves was actually quite soothing and helped him stay awake and focused.

Outside Snotlout was keeping up with his duty. Toothless was snug in his pen with a belly full of fish and dragon nip. He had changed the locks so that Hiccup couldn't immediately get his dragon out and was now hunting down every Terrible Terror and Night Terror that came to the island with mail. So far it was the usual stuff. Mail from the riders parents. An update on Stoick progress with the new round of peace treaties. Nothing out of the ordinary. Snotlout stashed all the mail in a saddlebag and kept going. He was sure to catch something from Viggo to Hiccup soon.

By mid-afternoon Hiccup found himself falling asleep at the forge. The twins had made him lunch and made sure he had plenty to drink and while it helped it didn't ease his tiredness. It was too hot and for whatever reason the twins insisted on keeping the door closed so Hiccup was forced to strip off his tunic to cool down. He used it to wipe the sweat from his face. No one mentioned the marks on his body, as if they weren't there and even Hiccup forgot about them. There was still so much work to do but he couldn't do anymore.

"Okay, guys. That's it. I'm done," he told the duo as he closed up the hearth. "I need a few hours sleep."

"Yeah, yeah sure," Tuffnut agreed, seeing the growing bags under Hiccup's eyes. Maybe they should have waited until after Hiccup got some sleep before corning him. "Uh…you want a bedtime story? Ruff tells the best stories. Well, mine are better but she's pretty good. Maybe we can both tell you a story. You know, camp out in your room."

"You guys are acting weird…well, weirder that normal." Hiccup observed. He shook his head and made for the stairs. Unfortunately, he brushed against Tuffnut who's arm just happened to hit his chest and graze over one highly sensitive nipples. Hiccup inhaled sharply and stepped back. It was as if Tuffnut had accidentally pulled on a wire that was connected from his nipples to his cock. It jerked with sudden need for attention. "Ah…you guys should leave. I'm just going to bed for a while…I'll be fine."

"You sure 'cause your lower half is saluting us and I don't think I've ever seen that happen from bumping into you before," Tuffnut answered, his own eyes wide with surprise. "That doesn't usually happen, right?"

"Tuff, go home. I'll be fine," Hiccup insisted. He began climbing the stairs, embarrassed by his body's sudden need and the fact that two of his friends had witnessed it.

"Ah…Hiccup, is this scrap metal or something else?" Ruffnut called causing Hiccup to stop mid climb.

He turned back to the female twin only for his face to fall in absolute horror. There, in Ruffnut hand was the first metal dildo Viggo had forced him to keep inside all the way home. Ruffnut held it up with a lot of mild curiosity but there was no denying what it was. Hiccup's face flamed bright red and he half ran half fell up the steps. "Go home!" he yelled, hoping to hide under the covers and be left alone.

Of course, the twins never knew when to drop a subject.

They followed Hiccup up to his loft.

"Look, H, it's okay to like sex. Nothing to be embarrassed about. I just never pegged you to type to be well…pegged," Tuffnut continued.

"Please go away," Hiccup begged, throwing himself on his bed and hiding his face with his pillow. This was not the conversation he wanted with the twins…ever. He groaned softly. His body had decided to leave his mind behind and get horns on him. Of all the stupid times to want to fuck. He didn't want to go back to Viggo so soon. It took so hours to reach the Hunter camp. Still, it was better than enduring this. He got up and moved to pull his tunic back on. "If you won't go, I will."

"How about option C," Tuffnut offered.

Hiccup gave him a dirty look. "And what's option C?"

"We help you with that," Ruffnut said cheerily, gesturing with the dildo toward his erection.

"Oh Gods," Hiccup moaned. He really had no control over his body. No matter how much he wished the erection away it only seemed to get harder. He shook his head. Viggo had given him specific orders that no one could fuck him without Viggo's or Ryker's express permission. He covered his face. He couldn't go back to them already. It had only been a few hours and yesterday he had been fucked a good five times or more…he really was beginning to loose track of what was happening to him. So much so that he didn't Ruffnut touch his arm.

"Hey, it's okay. We're here to help, Hiccup. You don't need to go to Viggo to get your rocks off. You've got us," she said gently.

He went to pull away but Tuffnut was suddenly behind him. "Let us help, Hiccup. It's better to have friends with benefits then enemies that abuse you."

"You don't understand," Hiccup whined, his voice a slightly higher pitch when Ruffnut ran her fingers over his chest, slowly caressing the bruises and bite marks adorning his body. His breath hitched as she touched one super sensitive nipple. He caught her hand to stop her but the damaged had already been done. He couldn't hold his arousal in check.

Her gaze met his. "I know you'd probably prefer Astrid for this but I promise after this you won't need to worry about Viggo ever again." She pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. She didn't kiss him, that was reserved for Astrid. Instead, she snaked one hand down his chest, over his taunt abs and dipped her fingers down into his trousers to wrap around his hard length.

Hiccup would have pulled her hand out if Tuffnut didn't distract him by gently pushing his head to one side and kissing the side of his neck. "Just relax, H. We got this. We'll take good care of you."

Any objections Hiccup may have had died on his lips as the conditioning Viggo and Ryker had put him through set in. He leaned into the touches, rolled his hips back into Tuffnut then thrust forward into Ruffnut hand. He moaned softly and reached behind him to hold Tuffnut in place. The nape twin grazed his teeth over the large vein before moving up to nibble his ear lobe.

Ruffnut paused in stroking Hiccup's cock. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. Her gaze moved over to his chest, noting puncture wounds over his nipples and on his belly button. Curious, she pulled down his trousers as she knelt to inspect the damage the Hunters had caused. A soft sob escaped her at the bruises on his thighs but it wasn't just that.

"Ah…these normally don't go down here," she observed, touching a gold ring that punctured the tip of his friend's cock. There was another midway down the shelf and then a third a the base.

"Whoa…ah no…definitely no," Tuffnut answered, glancing down at the pierced flesh. "That looks like it must have hurt."

"Looks like he had a lot of these things in him at some point."

"Well…uh…I guess leave them alone until Gobber gets back," Tuffnut suggested. Nonetheless, he reached down to touch his friend's length and get a feel for what they were dealing with that had his sister so freaked out.

Hiccup moaned and thrust into his hand. He jerked when he felt a warm mouth against his hot flesh. For a moment his sensibilities came back and he tried to pull away. "Ruff…" he breathed before his eyes fluttered close as she took the ring on his tip and gave it a little tug. "Oh Gods…"

Behind him Tuffnut kissed his shoulders before trailing kisses down his spine and over his rear. His tongue dipped between either globe to lick a wet trail to his friend's puckered hole. He hesitated a moment. This was his friend, his leader and future chief. But if they didn't do something to stop Hiccup from going back to Viggo they could one day lose him. They had already begun to lose him. This…this might help bring him back.

Determined to not lose Hiccup, he began licking at his opening. He was going to work his hardest to make this the best fuck Hiccup ever had. He stuck his tongue into his friend's ass, licking and nibbling while his sister bobbed her head back and forth along Hiccup's cock, teasing and pulling at the rings with her tongue.

Hiccup whimpered as the manipulated his body, torn between thrusting into Ruffnut's throat and I'm paling himself on Tuffnut's tongue. "Oh Gods…oh Gods…I'm going to cum…" he cried out.

Ruffnut immediately pulled away, letting go of her friend's cock before he could spill his seed. She stood and cupped his cheek. "Tell us what they did, Hiccup. We'll do whatever you want us to."

Hiccup came to his senses for a moment. He stared at her imploringly. He wanted to stop but knew he couldn't. If they did he would only run back to Viggo and as much as the threat of attack loomed over him for disobeying his master he didn't think he could make the flight back to the Hunter camp. He stared at Ruffnut for moment before letting out another whimper as Tuffnut left him ass and stood as well. He gave Hiccup a hug from behind, one hand resting over his friend's belly, his head on Hiccup's shoulder. His breathing was as labored as Hiccup's and just as afraid of the next step. Neither boy said anything, unsure what to say.

Although Ruffnut wanted Hiccup to feel in control they weren't getting anywhere at this rate. She took charge. "Get on the bed," she instructed as she left them to fetch some leather. She had an idea. It was crazy and might upset someone but it would solve a few potential problems having sex with another girls love interest could cause. It might not feel as good for her but her pleasure was the least of her worries. This was about Hiccup and his needs.

Tuffnut led Hiccup to the bed while Ruffnut wrapped several strips of leather around the metal dildo then fitted it against her pelvis. It was heavy and a little larger than what she would expect to fit inside anyone let alone Hiccup. The guy may be tall but he was still think as a twig. This thing looked as if it would split him in half. She bit her lips as she searched his room, certain that he had something to make this thing fit in. She sure as hell didn't want to run to her hut to get lube. She had her toys to play with there…when Tuffnut wasn't home.

"So huh…was it only Viggo you were with our…" she began before shutting up. She really didn't want to know the details of what all happened at the Hunter camp.

Hiccup was still in too much of a daze to think twice about not answering. "Viggo and Ryker…and whoever else they choose."

Tuffnut's eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa…wait, you mean to tell us you were fucked by more than one person at a time?"

Hiccup nodded.

"They're not exactly small guys, Hiccup. I mean most of them are double our size. Was their junk as big as them?"

The other boy nodded.

"So you like took two at a time?"

"Sometimes more," Hiccup said honestly before catching himself. A mix of fatigue and residue dragon cum seeming to control his words.

Tuffnut bit his lower lip and looked at his sister. "So what…we screw him together?"

"No, you'll be fucking. I'm pegging. You think Astrid would ever forgive me if I accidentally got pregnant with his kid?" she retorted. She spread some honey she found over the metal shaft. "The plan is to make him cum good and hard and keep him on the Edge. No more taking off to the Hunters. I don't care what the reason is."

"I'm doing it to protect everyone," Hiccup tried to explain, biting back a whine at his body being neglected for the last few minutes.

Ruffnut pushed him face down on the bed and slapped his ass. "No, you let a psychopath manipulate you into thinking you had to protect us. We take care of each other, buddy. Point in fact…" She lined up the dildo to his opening and gently pushed forward. He cried out under her but it slid in with surprising ease as he pushed back, taking it deep inside. She held his narrow hips and watched the shaft disappear inside him. "Odin's balls! I didn't think it would actually go in. I thought…I don't know what I thought."

Tuffnut stared in wonder. He honestly hadn't expected this either. Hell, he thought Hiccup would shove them away and tell them they were insane and that nothing had happened with the Hunters, not that he had pretty much been forced into becoming their toy. But as much as that thought frightened and disgusted him, watching his sister peg the heir of Berk mixed with the sounds Hiccup was making made Tuffnut unbelievably hard. He licked his lips as he knelt on the bed.

"So when they fucked you…one was in your ass and the other…uh…in your mouth, right?" he asked, feeling rather timid compared to minutes earlier. It was one thing to touch and make out with your friend, even sticking your tongue up their ass, it was another when it turns to actually fucking. Tuffnut felt he needed a little more permission before sticking his cock down Hiccup's throat.

Hiccup gave a little moan. "Tuff…kind of hard to think right now," he mumbled. He reached for the male twin and yanked down his trousers with one hard pull, releasing Tuffnut's hard manhood. And where only a few short minutes ago the twins were in control now Hiccup was. He dictated the speed and depth Tuffnut went into his mouth, one hand wrapped around Tuffnut's base, the other holding his hip. Ruffnut kept a steady pace. It didn't take long before Hiccup came, his seed soiling his bed covers. But he had been conditioned to talk a lot more and the moment Ruffnut pulled out he climbed onto Tuffnut's lap and took his length deep into his guts. Caught off guard, Tuffnut wasn't quite sure what to do. This wasn't how he planned things in his head.

Ruffnut scooted closer to Hiccup and stroked his cock with one hand while tugging his left nipples with the other. It was surprising how long it took before Hiccup was spent. He had more energy than the twins combined which was saying a lot but eventually he collapsed, utterly spent and exhausted. He lay in Ruffnut's arms as she stroked his sweaty hair. Tuffnut lay next to them, deeply confused. Sex with Hiccup was supposed to help his friend but now Tuffnut felt as if they may have taken advantage of him. There had to be a better way otherwise all the riders would have to take turns fucking him. And while that had been fun and did feel good it also felt wrong because this was Hiccup. Their Hiccup. The team's Hiccup. If this was what he needed then they would all do it but it had to be a unanimous decision. Everyone had to agree. As far as Tuffnut could see this was the best course of action to keeping Hiccup away from Viggo. Astrid was not going to be happy but this went way beyond romance and relationships. This was Hiccup's life…all their lives.

They had to get a rid of Viggo so that Hiccup could get his life back otherwise he might be trapped like this for the rest of his life. Regardless how good the sex was, Tuffnut wanted his friend back.


	18. Chapter 18

"You did what?!" Astrid screamed, her axe only inches from Tuffnut's perplexed face.

"I said we took care of the problem," he tried explaining again, his hands raised. He glanced to Ruffnut but she looked more guilty than helpful. "What did you want us to do, let him run back to Viggo?"

"You could have tied him to his bed," Astrid agreed, barely holding her anger in check. She had returned to the Edge to check on Hiccup only to find him curled between the twins sound asleep and although Tuffnut had gone to extremes to try and act as if nothing happened or that what did was no big deal, it was evident when Hiccup woke up looking bashful and guilty that things had gotten way out of hand.

"Tying him to the bed might have only made matters worse," Ruffnut pointed out. "He seems to have a bit of a bondage kink." She flinched when Astrid glared at her. "Just telling how it is."

Hiccup groaned from where he sat on the steps. "Does everyone know?" he asked. All the riders stood in his hut, barring the doors and any possible escape. Not that he cared anymore. He was tired of running and hiding from his friends…although right about now would have been a good time to hide. He couldn't look at any of them. He felt embarrassed for what he had been doing to try and protect his friends and dragons – he had bought their freedom by letting the Grimborns screw him – but also for not being able to control his body and stop the twins. He understood they were only trying to help in their own bizarre way but it was the wrong way. He didn't feel violated by them just…off.

"Pretty much," Snotlout answered. "Astrid if you would try and hide something like that. You should have told us right at the beginning. We could have put a stop to it right from the get go."

"I know."

"Well why didn't you?" Snotlout pressed, not at all happy with Hiccup lying to them all.

Hiccup sighed. "I was trying to protect everyone. I thought I was doing what was best for the team."

"By letting those assholes rape you? By lying about what they were doing. By disappearing and coming back battered and bruised and not seeking help?" the older youth folded his arms over his chest. "Astrid, forgot the Nuts and knock at little sense into our fearless leader."

Hiccup glared at him. "Look, I messed up." He took a deep breath. "It wasn't just about protecting the team the last week or so. I went back because…because there was a certain thrill at not being in control. Like when I go sky diving with Toothless. It was like jumping into the unknown and not knowing if I was going to survive or crash."

"Hiccup…" Astrid breathed.

He refused to look at her. "So I kept going back. It was like an addiction whenever I was aroused. I just needed them."

Gobber watched him for a long moment because taking a deep breath. "They're conditioned you, lad. It's an old and nasty way of controlling people."

"What?" Hiccup demanded, not quite understanding and feeling slightly defensive.

"It started when you guys were trapped in the cave, yes?" the blacksmith asked, coming to stand in front of his former apprentice. When Hiccup nodded he continued. "I'm going to guess the first time they spent a lot of time making you very sensitive. Touching in ways you never were before." Another little nod. "And I bet they had you tied up, gagged and blindfolded."

"How…"

"I'm assuming you were a virgin when all this began?"

The boy turned bright red and tried to hide his face.

"It's exactly as you described sky diving with Toothless. Viggo took away your control. He made himself your safety net. He probably talked you through it at the beginning, told you to keep calm and then would give you pleasure, followed by pain and then more pleasure. He made it so that you craved both."

Hiccup stared at him wide eyed. "I…how do you know this?"

Gobber stepped toward him. "That doesn't matter. I know the symptoms, lad. I knew when I saw the marks something was wrong. When your friends told me about the way you were acting, and I saw for myself how fidgety you were…and not the usual Hiccup with a thousand bright ideas that need to be accomplished type of fidgety." He placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, not backing away even when he saw the sudden distress on the young man's face. "They're made so that every touch feels like something more than it should be. They manipulated you into believing you needed them. I can see the signs, Hiccup."

"So what do I do? Sleep with my friends so I don't have to run to Viggo?" Hiccup challenged, not understanding how that could possibly make things better.

"If that is what you and your friends want, but I was thinking something a little more simple."

Hiccup's brows rose in questioning. He tense. Everything Ryker touched him like this it usually led to him being on his knees. But it seemed Gobber was holding him up rather than forcing him down.

"You need to get used to people touching you again. You have people who love you. You need to remember that. And I am here to talk to. You're not alone."

"You're not going to tell my dad, are you?"

Gobber eyed him for a moment. "No. I think you should. But for now, you're going away on vacation."

"What?"

"Aye ," Gobber confirmed, throwing the wayward youth over one shoulder. He expertly removed Hiccup's metal foot and stashed it in his belt when the youth tried to kick and then headed out of the hut.

"Hey wait, why does he get a vacation and we don't ?" Tuffnut argued.

Astrid shoved him out of her way. "Because he's the one who's suffered…and not just from the enemy." She gave him a cold look. "Fishlegs, your with us. Snotlout, you're in charge until Gobber comes back."

"Where are you going?" Snotlout demanded but he quickly fell silent when she gave him "the look". He gave a shrug. "Okay, we'll prepare for battle."

Hiccup wasn't the happiest person when Gobber sat him on Toothless's saddle then bond his arms behind his back and blindfolded him. It felt too much like what Viggo and Ryker often did to him. It was worse when the older man settled behind him, took control of the foot paddle to operate Toothless's tail find and down wrap one beefy arm around his slim waist. He took a shuddered breath and tried to relax, reminding himself that this was Gobber, his childhood guardian and mentor and that nothing bad was going to happen. It took longer to get his body to understand but eventually he calmed down. They flew for hours but Hiccup couldn't judge the direction. They could be anywhere.

Where they landed, Gobber heated him up in his arms as if he were a small child and carried him to their destination. Hiccup prayed it wasn't Berk. In fact it was too quiet for Berk and didn't smell at all like it. It was cold and not a place Hiccup would ever consider for a vacation spot. Nonetheless, Gobber carried him quite a distance before setting him down on an icy slab.

"What in the name of Thor…" Hiccup started before drawing a deep shaky breath. He was in a cave just as he had been when this whole started. Fear hit him as the memory of he and his friends being trapped and starving with no water or provisions left. But this wasn't the same cave, nor the same island. This crave was made entirely of ice yet there was light. Scones of burning torches lined the wall and lit the cavern, the smoke escaping through a tiny shaft above that appeared to be man made and informed. In the center of the cavern was a hearth with a warm glowing boulder that Meatlug had just spat out. The cavern was warm despite being made of solid ice. Furs lined the floor and slab which seemed to serve as a bed. "Where are we?" he asked, having never seem anything like this. It had just about all the comforts of home with the exception of his forge.

"That's for me to know," Gobber said, patting his shoulder. "Now you're taking a wee bit of a vacation while the riders and I pay the Grimborn Brothers a wee visit. We'll be back in a few days when things have calmed down. There's plenty of food in the ice box and wood to stoke this fire."

"Hold on, you're going to leave me here in a block of ice? Now I know how that Skrill felt," he grumbled.

Gobber gave a life. "Are. You'll be warm enough. I learned about this from some Wanderers far north. The ice is too thick and strong to melt…as long as you down let the fire get too hot. Now Astrid here is the warden. You listen to her and play nice."

"Gobber, you can't seriously being after Viggo. He has an army," Hiccup objected, trying to make his mentor see reason.

"So do I, Hiccup. So do I. Whelp, come along Toothless. We've got a battle ahead of us."

"Whoa…whoa…whoa…you can't go into battle against the Hunters," Hiccup said quickly, forgetting his missing prosthetic as he tried to get up. Astrid caught him and settled him back on the slab. "I promised Viggo we wouldn't fight anymore. And…and you'll be down two riders."

Gobber nodded. "You're right," he agreed. "That's way I called in the A team, and have an entire armada of Berserkers at my command. By the way, I think you and Dagur really need to sit down and talk about the other night. Ah…he's a little confused. And rightly so if what he says is true."

Hiccup gave a groan and covered his face in renewed embarrassment. "Why can't this be some stupid nightmare I can wake up from?"

"Hopefully Astrid can help you with that. Stormfly, if you would." Gobber ran his hand down the Nadder neck as he walked past. The dragon blasted at the cavern opening. It was a calculated move as chucks of ice fell to seal off the passage without collapsing the ceiling on the two lone occupants. Both Stormfly and Toothless followed Gobber, knowing their humans were safe from harm. Fishlegs and Meatlug waited anxiously for them outside. Then they all headed back to the Edge.

Hiccup's face paled as the he watched in horror as the cavern opening collapsed. For a moment he was trapped again in another cavern without food or water. His heart sped up and he feared he might faint until Astrid touched his shoulder.

"It's okay, Hiccup. It's okay," she assured, kneeling before him so she could meet his gaze. "I'm right here. I'm not leaving you, never again."

And just like that everything swam back into focus. He stared into bright blue eyes, not the dark brown he had become used to when looking at Viggo, the only one out of the two brothers who seemed to enjoy keeping eye contact during sex. No, these were a deep ocean blue that Hiccup always found himself getting lost in but never feared of drowning because the woman they belonged to was the strongest and most protective person he knew.

"Astrid," he breathed before closing his eyes, a tear escaping him. "What have I done? They're going out to battle Viggo because of me."

She touched his cheek. "No, Hiccup. They're going out there to fight FOR you. You're our leader, our friend and most treasured person. They're going out to fight FOR you just as you gave yourself to Viggo to protect us. Viggo started this by doing what he and Ryker did to you, by making you think you needed them to… They manipulated you and now they're going to learn the consequences for their actions."

He shook his head and looked away but Astrid wasn't going to have any of that. "What if I do need them? Astrid, you don't understand. I like…I liked having them inside me. I liked having no control and being…" He breathed shuddered as he tried to find the right word. "I liked being rimmed so hard I wasn't sure if I'd ever walk again. I didn't at first but then I couldn't get enough…even when I was forced to mate with Toothless."

Her eyes widened at that so he gingerly pulled the collar of his tunic aside to show where Toothless had marked him. For a moment neither said anything then Astrid slowly reached out and touched the mark.

"Well, I always knew I would have to share you with Toothless, I just never imagined it would be like this," she spoke softly before placing a kiss over the mark.

Hiccup's breath hitched at the tender gesture. She didn't stop there. Her lips moved up his collarbone, pressing little kisses along the way until she reached his ear. "I can kiss every mark they put I you if you like."

"There's a lot," he admitted, moaning softly as she nipped his ear lobe.

"I'll take my time." She helped him remove his armor, bracers then tunic before resuming her gentle touches and kisses. She didn't say a word about the bruises or even comment on the puncture wounds that indicated where piercings had been. Instead she kissed one and gently stroked them, keen eyes watching his eyes every reaction to learn what excited him and what to avoid if it was too much. She worked her way down his chest, giving particular attention to his abused nipples that seemed to drive him wild and have him clinging to her as if he would never let her go. His hardness poked at her belly, demanding attention as well but she took her time for his sake more than her own.

He was a panting, needy mess by the she reached his taunt stomach but she decided not to rush into things just yet. Hiccup needed a bit of a distraction to help calm him down. She stood in front of him and began removing her own clothing. It was the first time she had done this in front of anyone and it made her a little nervous. The look on Hiccup's face was first curiosity and then pure wonder as her lithe body was freed of clothing.

"Astrid…" he breathed, his hands moving of their own accord to touch her before he caught himself and stopped.

She caught one of his hands and placed it on her hip. "It's okay. I want you to touch me," she assured.

His hands roamed over hers curves for several long seconds before his arms wrapped around her waist and he drew her close, head coming to rest against her smooth stomach. "Thanks you," he whispered, his voiced choked with emotion.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders to return the hug. "I'm here for, Hiccup. We all are, whether you just want one of us as you bed mate or all of us. We'll do everything we can to make this better for you." She secretly hoped he chose only her and not the entire gang for sex. She liked the idea of him only being hers and hers alone, but in the end it was his decision on who to be with or how many.

He simply snuggled into her chest a little more, seeming content with her warmth. "I need someone in me," he answered after a minute or so. I can't explain it, Astrid. Just need someone inside me as well as to be inside someone. Viggo and Ryker…"

She placed a finger to his lips to shush him. "It's alright. Gobber made me a few things that may help. Do you trust me?"

Their eyes locked and Hiccup found himself completely at ease. "You I trust with every part of me. My heart, my soul and my body."

A softly chuckle escapes her. "Now you're being a romantic."

"For you, m'lady, always."

Another adoring a mile curved her lips. She bent down and pressed her lips to his. "Then lay down and let me take care of you."

He did as she requested but he almost immediately tensed up as she undid his trousers. "Astrid, are you sure this is what you want? I know everyone is worried about me but you don't have to do this," he told her and he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Relax," she reprimanded before removing her skirt, boots and leggings. "The we twins shouldn't be the only ones getting a little action out of you. And Dagur, seriously?" But she was smiling and obviously teasing. "But if you don't want…"

"No, I want. I just want you to feel obligated to…"

"I don't," she chirped. Although she was acting bold in the face of the situation, she was actually pretty scared. Nonetheless, her mind was set to the task at hand. She carefully removed his prosthetic and set it aside, then his boot until finally she was pulling off his trousers and underpants. His inner thighs were bruised and there were teeth marks on his left one. But that was nothing compared to the apparent damage to his cock. Little gold rings adorn the organ, piercing through the flesh and closed in a way that looked as if they might do more damage than good if removed…if they could even be removed without cutting into the tender flesh. She stared at them in horror, her mind a whirl as she imagined the agony he must have endured as they were installed.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Hiccup said quickly. He reached down and gasped her hand. "Really, they don't hurt. It actually kind of feels good depending how their rubbed."

She frowned at the piercings before sighing and deciding that this was just one of those things she would have to get used to. Her lips pressed against every bruise and scratch as she worked her way up his body this time until she reached his hard manhood that seemed to stand at full attention for her. She took a moment to inspect each piercing, seeing exactly how they were set in and if she could remove them, even if only one. The middle seemed easiest with a twist on ball bearing on either side of the large pulsing vein. She gave it a little kiss then, as gentle as possible, began removing the tiny ball then the metal bar itself.

Hiccup cried out above her, his back arching seemingly in pain before cum suddenly shot out his erection. Astrid froze in surprise, fearing she had hurt him when in fact he had orgasmed unexpectedly. He mumbled an apology before slumping back against the furs, not noticing that some of his seed had splattered on Astrid's surprised face.

She decided to leave the other two alone for now. If he came that hard just by having something removed then she really wanted to hold off on the rest. She left him to fetch a bag of supplies Gobber had fashioned for her. Laying it next to the ice slab, she began digging out the lubricant and smeared it across her fingers. "So you like having your ass fucked," she asked, trying to sound seductive and naughty but fearing her voice might squeak at saying such foreign words.

A groan escaped him, not one of pain or annoyance. It sort of sounded sexy. It sent a little thrill through her. She pushed his legs apart to get a good look as his ass, the first look she really had at his bare bottom. If it wasn't for some bruising it would be a magnificent sight. Viggo and Ryker were definitely not gentle. She idly poked at the ring of muscle with one long finger. Hiccup's breath hitched for a moment before he relaxed again so she explored a little more as she smeared lubricant over the opening. She took her time and rubbed his belly with her free hand until Hiccup seemed to completely relax and muscles loosen so she could slip one finger inside him. Hiccup gave another happy groan. Becoming bolder, Astrid worked a second finger into him.

"Did V…did the twins make you feel good? Did they play with your ass before fucking you senseless?" she asked, unable to bring herself to say Viggo. She could imagine Hiccup with Ruff and Tuff much easier than with Viggo and Ryker. The twins might be crazy and Astrid may not like what they did but they did care for and love Hiccup and tried to do what was best just as she was now.

"Huh uh…more…" Hiccup hummed, pressing his lowering half onto her fingers.

Her brows rose in surprise but she did as he asked and slipped her pinky inside him, then wiggled her thumb in until her whole hand resided inside him. "You sure about this?"

"Huh uh…" he wheeled, his eyes closed tight.

Astrid hesitated for a moment then came to a decision. If this was what Hiccup wanted and needed then so be it. The fact she had fit her whole hand in him amazed her but not as much as his reaction when she began thrusting her hand in. She curled her fingers, instinctively search for the nub of nerves Gobber said she would find inside him and stimulating them. It didn't take long. Soon Hiccup was writhing about in pleasure, begging her to go harder and deeper yet seeming unable to cum. Fearful of hurting him – Thor only knew how much pain Hiccup had been conditioned to take – Astrid pulled her hand out.

Hiccup gave a moan of disappoint and rolled onto his side to see what she was up to. He didn't have to wait long before Astrid was standing and slipping into a harness with a very well endowed dildo similar to the one Viggo had given him only this one was arched upward more with a nice bulbous head and thick shaft. It looked perfect on Astrid. He sat up and surprised her with a kiss, drawing her close so her breasts strained against his chest. "Thanks you," he said when their lips parted. "You don't have to do this. What you've given me…I can never pay you pay back."

"First we take care of your needs then we'll worry about me," she assured as she climbed onto the slab with him. "Just tell me what position is best and we'll go from there."

He smiled adoring lyrics at her before rolling onto his knees and presenting his ass to her. "Go deep and hard and don't stop…not unless I collapse…even then drill into me until I cum hard."

"You might regret this," she warned, positioning the strap on.

"With you? Never. Besides, I'll make it up to you later."

She pressed her lips to the back of his neck. "You being with me is all I need," she promised. Kneeling between his legs she carefully lined up the dildo and slowly pushed in. He moaned beneath her, his head rolling back on his shoulders at the first slow entrance then he pushed back. It was all the incentive she needed. The harness rubbed against her pussy in a pleasurable way with each little thrust as she worked her way into him. Once the toy was completely sheathed within him it didn't take long gone to find a rhythm that matched them both. They moved as if one, Hiccup anticipating each thrust and pushing back to maximize it. The slapped of bare flesh, moans and groans and cries filled the cavern. It wasn't long before he climaxed, his seed spilling all over the ice and fur, the cold utterly forgotten. Astrid was far from done.

She stripped off the strips and dildo and tossed them aside as Hiccup rolled onto his back with a sleepy smile. He was still at half mast having become accustomed to so much more than one person banging him but he wasn't prepared for Astrid to straddle his hips, her wet pussy hovering just above his length. She didn't immediately lower herself on him, instead she studied his face for a long time before leaning forward. Her lips pressed against his, her tongue licking at his teeth silently requesting entrance which he readily gave. It was deep and passionate and more heartfelt than a anything Viggo ever gave him. The closest may have been Dagur but Hiccup didn't want to even think about what he had done to the Berserker and Astrid did a pretty good job making sure his mind didn't wander. Her hands wandered his body, along his chest and down to gently tease his cock until he was fully erect again.

"This wasn't how I planned our first time to be," she confessed when she pulled away.

He stared up at her in surprised. "You've been thinking about us having sex?"

Her head bobbed up and down but there was a small note of shyness. Astrid was never shy or nervous, she was always bold, but she was a little shy now. "Yeah…for years." She gave a little worried smile. "But I was worried about what might happen…if I got pregnant or we didn't click they way I hoped. I didn't want things going wrong."

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle as he touched her cheek. "We don't have to do this. There's other ways…"

She shook her head and before he could stop her she slid onto his hard length. A small cry escaped her, presumably her first time taking a cock inside her channel. Small tears dotted her lashes. But she was a warrior to the core and if Hiccup could survive having things shoved in him then she could as well and it was him, Hiccup, her Hiccup and she would do this for both of them. It took a few tries but soon he was sheathed fully inside her. Astrid panted as she leaned forward to catch her breath. "Did it hurt when Viggo…" she asked, having to know just how bad off he had been.

Hiccup nodded and held her in his arms. "Yeah, but it gets better, I promise." He kissed her forehead then rolled them over so that she was now bottom. Rocking his hips slowly, he taught her what the Hunters had taught him, but unlike Ryker or even Viggo, he took his time, determined not to hurt her and bring her as much pleasure as he could. He suckled one rosy nipples and kneaded that breast as his other hand snaked down to play with their joining. Her cries were like music to his ears as she bucked against him. Her first orgasm only took a handful of minutes and Hiccup found himself extremely proud that he had been able to give that to her.

Afterwards they snuggled together under a mound of furs and stayed close to the hearth for warmth. Despite being made of ice, the carved held the heat very well. They chatted and drank, and Hiccup finally told her everything that had happened. He explained how Viggo had requested only one hour of his time and then would threaten to harm the riders and their dragons unless he came back. He told her how Ryker had ambushed him on the Edge and the strange devices they would on him and asked if the piercings had hurt her in any way – he had completely forgotten about them in the heat of the moment. She assured she was okay if not a little tender. He told her everything, including how at times there seemed to be a group of Hunters but he could never be certain how many. He told her about dragon cum and the effects it had on people and then he told her about Dagur.

"I don't remember much be I do remember waking up to him telling me we had to go and trying to get me up. Then it gets a little fuzzy. I know we had sex, that I was on top and he seemed a little freaked out but the details aren't there. He wanted me to go with him but I refused." He looked at her perplexed. "He didn't initiate anything, I did. What does that mean? Do I like Dagur? I mean…like-like?"

"It was probably the dragon cum clouding your mind," Astrid offered. "Or…and there's been some talk about this because of Snotlout…you could be bisexual. I mean, we all know Dagur is gay. And Gobber is gay. Maybe you're bi. Before Viggo started drugging you…that first time he and Ryker fucked you…did you enjoy it?"

He was hesitant. "Not at first, but when Ryker had his hand in me he found something that made me feel real good. Then when they would screw me they always made sure to hit it and I would think my world was shattering because it felt so good. The dragon cum only enhanced it more."

She gave a nod. "And when you were inside me?"

He left out his breath slowly. "When I was inside you? Wow, that was, you felt so good. Tight and wet and…" he blushed as he looked at her. "It was amazing."

"Then it sounds like you're into men and women…and that's great. We just have to find you the right man, who won't abuse you. You're not going back to Viggo and Ryker." She gave him a stern look.

He gave a nervous laugh. "Right, because THAT would be a bad thing." He fell silent at stared at the fire. "What did Gobber mean by having the whole Berserker Armada behind him?"

Astrid rested her head against his shoulder. "It seems you and Heather aren't the only ones to escape the Hunters. Dagur left, too. He agreed to a campaign with the riders against the Hunters. Gobber even took the Berk fleet and the Outcasts. By the time they're done there won't be any Hunters left."

"Why would Dagur join with us?"

"He did it for Heather and for you."

"For me?" Heather he sort of understood, she was Dagur's little sister and did love her in his own twisted way, but him? Why him?

Astrid held him tighter. "It seems Dagur cares more about you then he let's on. He wouldn't have reported what happened to Gobber otherwise. Maybe he's not as deranged as he would like us to think."

"Maybe," Hiccup agreed. He leaned against her and watched the fire. A lot of things no longer appeared as they seemed. In a very short amount of time Hiccup's life had been turned around in unspeakable ways but as he and Astrid held each other he began to let the horrors he had face slip away into memory.

They were locked together in the icy cavern for several days. They had plenty of food and water and warmth despite the ice. They made love every chance they got and talked when they could do no more. It was like a honeymoon in a strange sort of way and Astrid was his wife even though it was not official and neither had made such a declaration. Hiccup began feeling more and more like himself again. He missed Toothless but knew Gobber would take good care of him. Bit by bit his fear of being Viggo's pet subsided as Astrid cared for him and he for her. But with healing came nightmares. Astrid held him through temperature, soothing and comforting and letting him tell her what had happened again, even if it was the hundredth time.

And then the day came when they were freed from their icy prison. Hiccup watched with held breath as the ice door began to melt, a part of him fearful it was the Hunters and he tried to keep Astrid behind him. But this was Astrid and she patted his shoulder as she stepped forward to greet their friends. Sure enough there was a familiar warble as the ice pooled into water and a black streak raced in to knock Hiccup to the floor.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried happily as his dragon pinned him down and showed his love with a sticky tongue bath.

"Stormfly!" Astrid cried, greeting her dragon as well.

The riders and Gobber all piled in. Both Hiccup and Astrid received hugs and dozens of questions about how they wee before finally announcing the Hunters were defeated and on the run. Viggo was no longer a issue and neither was Ryker. No one explained exactly how they were no longer an issue, simply that they were gone.

The twins looked a little sheepish at first when they approached Hiccup but when he smiled at them they took it as all was forgiven and squished him between them in a happy hug. Then they gather the left over supplies – without being asked – and carted it out to their dragon to bring back to the Edge. Hiccup shook his head in bemused entry as he and Astrid followed him out only to stop short at the entrance.

Dagur was standing at the entrance waiting for them, a dozen armed Berserkers behind him and even more on ships in the water not far from shore. But Dagur didn't act like he was looking for a fight. He waited quietly for the riders to exit before turning to Hiccup while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey," the Berserker chief greet the Hooligan heir.

"Hey," Hiccup returned, eying the armada and fearful for his friends.

Dagur caught his gaze and quickly explained. "We're not here for a fight. We escorted the riders here in case of an ambush. Everything's fine."

Hiccup raised a curious brow before sighing.

"Look, about the other night…" They began at the exact same time.

Hiccup gave a nervous laugh. "Ah Yeah…"

"You first," Dagur offered, now rubbing his right arm nervously and not meeting Hiccup's gaze.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "I'm…ah…I'm sorry. I have no idea what got into me. I mean, I know but I had no control over it…it just happened and it shouldn't have. I'm sorry, Dagur."

The older man nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry, too. I should have known something was going on. Viggo had been acting weird since he met you. I was supposed to leave after freeing Heather but stuck around thinking I could take her place as a spy. I should have known at the cavern Viggo was up to something. Ryker seemed way too mellow when he brought you back to the riders and you had trouble walking. I chalked it up to you bad leg. I've never seen you look so weak."

Hiccup flushed slightly. "Yeah, well…" He mimicked Dagur and rubbed his own arm. "So you left the Hunters?"

"Yeah."

"And teamed up with the riders?"

"Well, more Gobber, but yeah."

"So what about us?" Hiccup asked, feeling a little stupid standing in front of his childhood bully and rival and being tongue tied. A surprised gasp escaped him when Toothless of everyone suddenly rubbed up against Dagur as if they were friends and not enemies. "But?"

"It's okay, T," Dagur cooed to the dragon as he placed a hand on his head. He looked back at Hiccup. "We're cool."

"So we're not enemies anymore?"

Dagur gave one of his disturbing laughs before settling down and smiling. "Nah, after the other night there's no way I can hunt you down without it leading somewhere we both don't want it to go…unless you want it to go there in which case it could, but I rather not as enemies. Frenemies maybe but I'd just keep it as friends?"

Hiccup shook his head, trying to make sense of what Dagur just said. The only part that really stuck out was that they were no longer enemies. "You're so weird."

Dagur frowned then threw his arms around Hiccup and gave him a squeeze. "And you're so small and cuddly. It works."

"Okay…but you might have to get in line. Astrid has first dibs, and second, and thirds."

Dagur pulled away. "And where does that leave me?" he demanded, not happy he wasn't Hiccup's first pick.

"Somewhere after the twins but before Snotlout?" Hiccup answered, unable to believe they were even having this conversation. How did his sex life suddenly become to hot topic of the Archipelago?

Dagur's eyes narrowed for a moment then he gave a shrug. "I'll take it," he announced, clapping a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

And that was how the Hooligan and Berserker war ended. The Hunters were on the run. The Edge now had a Berserker patrol team that circled the island day and night and Hiccup had more bodyguards then he could shake a stick at, both human and dragon. He also had more lovers than he cared to admit to.

Astrid was his official girlfriend and betrothed but that didn't stop the other riders from helping him when his needs became too much and she was back on Berk for one reason or another. The twins named themselves Hiccup's B team, which Dagur wasn't happy about because that made him plan C and he'd much be plan A, but Astrid was more than happy to beat him back down to Close if he tried overstepping his place on the roster. It was all rather confusing but eventually worked out.

Whatever happened to Viggo and Ryker, Hiccup would never know but they never did return. When Stoick finished his peace treaty tour he was bewildered to find himself signing a new treaty with Dagur as well as Hiccup receiving a personal protector in the Berserker. No one told him exactly why Dagur dubbed himself Hiccup's protector, or what had happened to the young heir that required one, but he agreed to it when Hiccup said he wanted Dagur in such a position, the boys' personal war seemingly over.

Sometimes peace some silly in the strangest ways. For Hiccup it became one of the most pleasant.


End file.
